Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder
by Akatsuki Member-Uzumaki94
Summary: (HUMOR) Como una buena manga de entrometidos, los Akatsuki decidieron averiguar si Pain y Konan eran novios. ¿Cual será el resultado de esta complicada misión de espionaje? ¡DESCUBRELO! / CAPÍTULO 11 PARTE 5, SUBIDO!
1. Tiza y pizarrón: la misión de espionaje

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Asuntos legales:**la historia es de mi propiedad, los Akatsuki (desgraciadamente) son propiedad del autor original de "Naruto".

No hay advertencias de spoilers, tanto del manga como del anime.

Mal vocabulario en determinadas situaciones.

Los diálogos del personaje de Zetsu serán divididos en dos partes: **la letra negrita es cuando habla su mitad negra** y la letra común es para cuando habla su mitad blanca.

_Gracias y disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p>Parecía que ellos eran un poco distraídos de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero su cabeza estaba llena de órdenes y misiones asignadas por el líder como para poner atención a otros detalles de su vida aburrida y cotidiana. Hace años que estaban asignados como miembros oficiales de esta organización criminal rango S llamada Akatsuki, pero recién han notado cambios en los comportamientos normales del líder… del líder y Konan más precisamente.<p>

El resto de Akatsuki comenzaba a sospechar que algo ocurría con aquellos dos… y un día se empeñaron en averiguarlo.

_*Sala de estar de la guarida Akatsuki. Eran las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes.*_

- Akatsuki – automáticamente, todo el ambiente quedó en silencio - Konan y yo saldremos a buscar más datos del jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Tenemos calculado llegar a la hora de la cena – dijo el todopoderoso Pain, encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida con la única mujer del grupo – hoy le toca cocinar a Kakuzu. Cuando lleguemos, esperamos encontrar todo en su lugar, ¿entendido?

- entendido – dijeron a coro los demás miembros, entendiendo que la cena debía estar lista antes de que lleguen ellos.

- cuando lleguemos, no quiero encontrarme con ningún rastro de que hubo una fiesta salvaje y desenfrenada. Habrá consecuencias si eso pasa, ¿entendido?

- entendido – dijeron a coro los demás Akatsukis, algunos que otros maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Pain, con eso creo que es suficiente –dijo Konan, posando suavemente una mano en el hombro del líder.

- vámonos.

Los otros Akatsukis que quedaron en la sala de estar observaron minuciosamente cada uno de los movimientos que hicieron Konan y Pain antes de irse. Querían asegurarse de que se habían marchado lo bastante lejos como para que no oigan sus voces. Pararon sus respiraciones, se mantuvieron inmóviles para observar mejor si se marchaban o no, se vivió un clima de tensión en ese entonces.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó el religioso albino, impaciente como siempre.

- espera – dijo el de los ojos rojos, observando la puerta para ver si veía el chakra del alguno de los dos. Vio durante unos momentos más… nada – listo.

- ¡Ateo de m*erda! ¿Cómo se atreve a prohibirme el alcohol?

- encima que ha salido bastante dinero.

- tranquilos. Algún día se nos dará la oportunidad, hum.

- yo soy un buen chico. No debo tomar alcohol.

- **Me fastidia cuando empieza con eso del buen chico. **Pero tiene razón, no debemos.

- Jashin lo castigará por no dejarme hacer uno de mis placeres.

- pensé que el único placer que tenías era sacrificar cualquier cosa viviente para tu Dios.

- tengo otros placeres aparte de Jashin, pececito cirujano azul.

- ¿cirujano azul?

- ¿nunca has visto "Buscando a Nemo"? – para hacerlo recordar de la película y de la raza del pez, Hidan comenzó a cantar mientras hacía un gesto con las manos parecido a los que hace una persona al abrir una cortina – _Nadaremos… nadaremos… en el mar, el mar, el mar…_

- ¡¿Acaso dices que me parezco a Dori, idiota?

- Kisame, Hidan. Cállense, por favor. Hay cosas más importantes para discutir – interrumpió Sasori, fastidiado – como por ejemplo…

- **s**í, **t**o**d**o**s** p**e**n**s**a**m**o**s** l**o** m**i**s**m**o – dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu.

- siento algo extraño al líder – agregó Itachi, demostrando interés en la conversación.

- además de que jamás tenemos una misión los viernes, es nuestro día de descanso, hum – dijo Deidara, mirando sus uñas.

- y justo hoy quieren ir a buscar datos del jinchuuriki – dijo el pececito cirujano azul (o Kisame) – me asombran las casualidades de la vida.

- ¡¿De que casualidades me hablas? Apuesto que se fueron a tener algo de perversión por ahí.

- ¡Hidan! ¡No seas tan vulgar!

- ¡Ay, relájate, Kakuzu! Estamos entre compañeros.

- Y entre compañeros… debemos hacer un plan que nos ayude a descubrir su secretito, hum – se levantó de su sillón y se encaminó lentamente hacia el centro del lugar con una sonrisa maléfica, Deidara se encontraba confiado – todos nos morimos de curiosidad sobre este tema, todos queremos saber si el líder puede llegar a tener un sentimiento por alguien… por eso, debemos espiar al líder cuando este solo con Konan.

- pero, senpai… eso es malo, no se hace.

- ¡¿Quién te pidió opinión, Tobi? – todos sabemos que la tolerancia de Deidara hacia el chico bueno de Akatsuki es casi nula.

- a ver, genio, ¿Cómo piensas espiar al líder, eh? – preguntó Hidan, desafiándolo.

Deidara se quedó mirándolo. Comenzó a pensar. Iba a decir algo, abrió la boca pero decidió no arriesgarse. La abrió otra vez, pero no salió ningún sonido… no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacer. Humillado, volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Cómo haremos entonces? – preguntó Sasori.

- Vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos. **El líder tiene el Rinnegan, no lo podemos engañar si no tenemos un buen plan** – aportó Zetsu.

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó Hidan – encerramos a Konan en un armario, inconsciente. Entonces, uno de nosotros usa un jutsu de transformación para hacerse pasar por ella y va a poder entrar a la habitación del líder, ese sería un espía y nos pasaría la información necesaria para comprobar nuestra teoría del romance…!Oh, por Jashin, si que es un buen plan!

- como si un jutsu de transformación barato pudiera engañar al líder de una organización de criminales shinobi rango S – corrigió Kakuzu, inteligentemente – jamás has pensado las cosas bien, Hidan.

- ¡Cállate, Kakuzu! ¡No puede decirme nada un pequeño muñeco de trapo barato!

- ¡¿Barato, dices?

- aunque la idea de mantener encerrada a Konan y la infiltración a la habitación del líder no esta tan errada – pensó Kisame. Hidan le dedicó un gesto obsceno de un dedo a Kakuzu como muestra de su victoria.

- esperen, ya vuelvo – Sasori se levantó bruscamente del sillón. Se fue corriendo para el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Nadie entendía que planeaba hacer. En dos segundos, la marioneta viviente volvió con un pizarrón en un atril arrastrándolo. Lo acomodó para que este a la vista de todos y dijo – muy bien. Nuestra misión consiste en descubrir si el líder y Konan conllevan una relación…

- como la tuya con Deidara – completó Itachi, astutamente.

- como la mía con Dei… ¡NO!

Todos, menos Sasori y Deidara obviamente, comenzaron a reír. Tanto rieron que les salían lágrimas de los ojos. Itachi miraba la escena, transmitiendo en su Sharingan el sabor de la victoria.

- ¡Bastardos!

El rubio, en uno de sus arranques de furia, hizo un ademán de querer tirar algo al piso. Cuando se dieron cuenta que era una de sus figuras de arcilla, Kisame y Zetsu sostuvieron los brazos del artista para que no pudiera hacer ninguna señal de manos.

- Deidara, siempre te he dicho lo impulsivo que eres. Nosotros odiamos cuando Itachi se pone en comediante y comienza a decir que somos pareja, que nos amamos y nos damos besos de lengua trepados en un árbol de jacarandá, pero debemos ser un poco razonables. Ahora estamos organizando una misión, ¿entendido? – la faceta del maestro tranquilizador de Sasori apareció en el ambiente.

Deidara escuchó atentamente las palabras de su maestro. Suspiró, sacando el resto de ira que le quedaba en el cuerpo y dijo:

- entendido.

- bien – Sasori pateó la figura de arcilla en el suelo mandándola lejos – estaba diciendo que nuestra misión es descubrir si el líder conlleva una relación con Konan. Ahora, traje el pizarrón para poder organizarnos bien. Hidan dijo que sería buena idea encerrar a Konan – comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón lo que decía "_encerrar a Konan"_ – y mantenerla inconsciente – escribió a palabra "_inconsciente" – _la infiltración a la habitación del líder debe ser exitosa – escribió "_infiltración a la habitación del líder"_ - Kakuzu dijo que un jutsu de transformación no servirá y Zetsu agregó que el líder tiene el Rinnegan – escribió la palabra "_Rinnegan" _con una flecha que señalaba a la palabra "_líder" – _Ahora, nosotros sabemos que nuestra única opción para infiltrarse en la habitación del líder es hacerse pasar por Konan – escribió "_fingir ser Konan" _e hizo una flecha para la frase "_infiltración a la habitación del líder" _– porque, obviamente, no podemos hacernos pasar por el líder porque sabemos de antemano que se dará cuenta y no queremos tener consecuencias. Debemos hacernos pasar por Konan, pero… "¿Cómo?" se preguntarán ustedes. Lo he estado pensando y mi plan es este: mantener inconsciente a Konan con uno de mis venenos y yo manejaré sus brazos, piernas y todo su cuerpo con mis hilos de chakra.

- suena bien – dijeron Deidara y Hidan.

- Sasori, hay algo que debo decirte. **Tu plan es una porquería, ¿no recuerdas que el líder posee el Rinnegan? El verá tus hilos de chakra. Sabrá que tú estarás controlando a Konan, puesto que eres el único con esa técnica** – dijo Zetsu, expresando su mal humor.

- hasta yo puedo verlos con mi Sharingan. Imagina con el Rinnegan – agregó Itachi.

- puedo hacer un clon de agua con ella – se ofreció Kisame.

- **es** **exactamente la misma porquería** – volvió a decir Zetsu – él verá todo, él verá tu chakra, Dori.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me dijiste Dori? – gritó Kisame. Itachi soltó una pequeña risa - ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?

- amigos, amiguitos. Creo que estamos haciendo cosas malas. Tenemos que ser buenos chicos.

- ¡Silencio, Tobi! – calló Deidara y agregó - O yo puedo hacer una figura de arcilla con ella, y en caso de que nos descubra, la haré explotar y… ¡PUM! ¡Arte es una explosión, hum!

- pero, Deidara, las figuras de arcilla las haces con chakra – advirtió Sasori.

- Pero… ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – cuando se dio cuenta, Deidara con fastidio dijo – hum.

- vamos, debemos pensar en alguna manera de hacernos pasar por Konan sin usar chakra – dijo Sasori.

- imposible, pinocho. ¡Somos shinobi! – gritó Hidan – hacemos todo con chakra. Respiramos con chakra, comemos con chakra, dormimos con chakra, defecamos con chakra, hacemos sacrificios a Jashin con chakra – ignorando el susurro de Kakuzu _"no, tú solo lo haces", _Hidan siguió – ¡Él! – señaló a Itachi, quien miró al religioso sintiendo vergüenza ajena – tú activas esa cosa de tus ojos con chakra, haces que veamos ilusiones como si hubiéramos consumido no sé cuantas drogas y lo haces con chakra – señaló a Deidara - ¡Él!... O ella, bueno.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ella, maldito?

- que pareces una…

- ¡¿una…?

- ¡UNA COLEGIALA!

Nadie sabe como, pero una figura de arcilla se posó en los pies de Hidan.

- ¡DEIDARA! – gritaron los demás.

Zetsu y Kisame volvieron a sostener fuertemente las manos del artista efímero.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les morderé los brazos hasta que me suelten, lo juro! ¡Hum! ¡Hum!

- Tú no morderías ni una sopa con esos dientitos. Mira estos dientes de tiburón – Kisame mostró su dentadura, pasando la lengua por sus dientes para lucirlos.

- ¡No me amenaces porque te haré sushi!

Tobi rió.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SUSHI!

- basta. Nosotros **deberíamos planear bien esto, no debemos perder el tiempo en estupideces y colegialas.**

- no deberíamos planear nada – habló Itachi, automáticamente, todos voltearon a mirar al Uchiha.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Uchiha? – preguntó Deidara, con varios malhumores en su voz: el malhumor de que lo llamaron colegiala, el malhumor que siempre tenía cuando estaba la presencia de Itachi y el malhumor que le causaba la sensación de tener contacto con las ásperas escamas de la mano de Kisame.

- creo que tengo la solución para nuestro problema con el chakra – respondió el chico del Sharingan, calmado. Se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia donde estaba Sasori, le extendió la mano. Sasori le dio la tiza y se apartó, dándole el lugar. Al parecer, su plan iba en serio… - sabemos que el jutsu ocular del líder puede ver el chakra, por lo tanto, si no podemos eliminarlo… debemos esconderlo.

Hidan chasqueó la lengua:

- ¿Y?

- podemos usar mi Sharingan para eso.

- no me digas **que usarás genjutsu, idiota.**

**- **no pienso correr ese riesgo. Tengo un plan que es mejor, pero necesito probarlo mediante un simulacro – en la atmósfera de ese momento se podía sentir el interés de los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Pocas veces veían a Itachi hablando tanto tiempo (al menos cuando estaba sobrio) – ustedes saben que vengo de Konoha, allí hay un clan…

- corrección: había un clan – interrumpió Hidan.

- no estoy hablando de mi clan, grandísimo idiota – Hidan susurró un _"ah" _ e hizo un gesto para que Itachi siguiera hablando – en Konoha hay un clan llamado Yamanaka y ellos son shinobi especializados en el arte de manejar la mente. En mis días de ANBU, tuve la oportunidad de ver a uno de ellos realizar un jutsu que nos podría ayudar.

- ¿Cuál es ese jutsu, hum?

- Jutsu Transferencia de Mente. La conciencia de quien hace el jutsu pasa al oponente, es algo parecido a la posesión de un cuerpo. Así, podríamos controlar al cuerpo de Konan sin usar los vistosos hilos de chakra – Sasori soltó un bufido de fastidio - Las ventajas de este jutsu es que el chakra de Konan seguiría en su cuerpo y así pasaríamos desapercibidos. Las desventajas es que Konan sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar la conciencia de quien hace el jutsu.

- La señorita Konan es fuerte, señor Itachi. Ese jutsu puede fallar – sorprendentemente, Tobi dijo algo inteligente en todo el día.

Akatsuki guardó silencio para presenciar ese momento y disfrutarlo por primera y única vez en su vida. Itachi abrió sus ojos hasta su límite. _"Me sorprende que le quede algo de cerebro" _ pensó.

- Al fin dijo algo inteligente en todo el maldito día – completó Hidan.

- este momento vale oro – aportó Kakuzu.

- ¡ESO FUE ARTE! – gritó Deidara.

- Señor Itachi, por favor, sigue hablando – dijo el chico bueno de Akatsuki – Tobi fue un mal chico por interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, Itachi estaba callado otra vez. Solo que seguía con sus ojos abiertos como un par de platos rojos y con un tic nervioso en uno de ellos. Perplejo, petrificado, sorprendido de que Tobi pudiera aportar una simple idea a una seria misión.

- … cl… claro – Itachi soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en su momento de inmovilidad por la sorpresa. Suspiró para relajarse, siguió diciendo – como bien dijo… T... Tobi, Konan es una chica fuerte. Es una Akatsuki, debemos tomar precauciones… Una de las mejores opciones sería atraparla con mi genjutsu – escribió en el pizarrón "_Genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan" - _ inmovilizarla aún más con uno de los venenos de Sasori – escribió "_inmovilidad" _señaló con una flecha a la frase_ "veneno de Pinocho" - _atarla – escribió _"atarla con un brazo de Kakuzu". _Luego, subrayó la frase _"simulacro: jutsu de transferencia de mente". _Volvió a revisar el pizzarón para ver si había que modificar algo del plan.

Lo que Itachi vio fue más o menos así:

"_Encerrar a Konan" / _"_Inconsciente" /_ _"Infiltración a la habitación del líder" - _"_Fingir ser Konan" / _"_Rinnegan" - "Líder" / "Genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan" / "Inmovilidad" - "Veneno de Pinocho… Sasori y Deidara por siempre en el árbol de jacarandá" / "Atarla con un brazo de Kakuzu" / _(y por último) _"__Simulacro: jutsu de transferencia de mente"_

- es perfecto – susurró Itachi - este plan no puede tener errores. Pero…

- exterminador de clanes, ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso del simulacro, eh? – preguntó Hidan – además, si ni siquiera sabes la señal de manos que debes hacer para ese jutsu.

Harto de tanta estupidez junta, Itachi puso su mano en la cara como si se estuviera pegando a sí mismo. Respiró tanto aire como pudo para reprimir su impaciencia, exhaló lentamente, volvió a dejar su rostro libre y dijo:

-hoy, precisamente, estabas hablando de mi clan, Hidan. ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Clan Uchiha que no tienen los otros? – aunque no solía hablar mucho, Itachi manejaba un idioma a la perfección: el sarcasmo.

- el Sharingan.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora, dime que es lo que hace el Sharingan.

- puede ver el chakra.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué más?

- …

- copia…

- ¡copia los jutsu del oponente!

- ¡Muy bien, Hidan! Ahora, come un chocolatito de premio.

- ¡No te burles, ateo de m*erda!

- Akatsuki, ya me perdí. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, hum?

"_Tenía que haberle dado el chocolate a Tobi. Se lo merece más que aquellos dos inútiles" _pensó Itachi.

- Deidara, ¿no lo entiendes? – preguntó harto, Sasori – Itachi hará el jutsu de transferencia de mente porque lo copió con su Sharingan en su época ANBU y…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Yo me refería al simulacro, hum.

Sasori calló al instante. No tenía la más remota idea.

- el simulacro será antes de que llegue el líder. Yo estaré en el cuerpo de alguno de ustedes y veremos si el líder lo nota o…

Para colmar la situación, la puerta principal de la guarida comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡EL LÍDER! ¡EL LÍDER! – gritó Tobi.

Se formó alboroto y el aire se inundó de nervios. Sasori que corría arrastrando el pizarrón y se tropezaba en el intento. Hidan y Kakuzu tratando de ayudarlo. Zetsu y Kisame tratando de armar una falsa partida de ajedrez con Tobi mirando. Deidara sentado en el suelo a observando a la figura de arcilla que pateó Sasori hace poco…

- Ahora – susurró el Uchiha. Esa era la oportunidad, Deidara estaba quieto y concentrado en su muñequito explosivo como para darse cuenta que… - ¡Jutsu Transferencia de Mente!

Y de repente, un golpe seco se escuchó. ¡PUM!

- ¡ITACHI! – gritó Kisame.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará... <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado __:D_

_Cabe aclarar que esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero quedó muy largo para eso. Será mini-fic._

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	2. Un simulacro con resultados inesperados

_***** En el capítulo anterior de "**__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- el simulacro será antes de que llegue el líder. Yo estaré en el cuerpo de alguno de ustedes y veremos si el líder lo nota o…_

_Para colmar la situación, la puerta principal de la guarida comenzó a abrirse._

_- ¡EL LÍDER! ¡EL LÍDER! – gritó Tobi._

_Se formó alboroto y el aire se inundó de nervios. Sasori que corría arrastrando el pizarrón y se tropezaba en el intento. Hidan y Kakuzu tratando de ayudarlo. Zetsu y Kisame tratando de armar una falsa partida de ajedrez con Tobi mirando. Deidara sentado en el suelo a observando a la figura de arcilla que pateó Sasori hace poco…_

_- Ahora – susurró el Uchiha. Esa era la oportunidad, Deidara estaba quieto y concentrado en su muñequito explosivo como para darse cuenta que… - ¡Jutsu Transferencia de Mente! _

_Y de repente, un golpe seco se escuchó. ¡PUM! _

_- ¡ITACHI! – gritó Kisame._

* * *

><p>Y la puerta de la guarida se abrió, aparecieron dos figuras que lentamente caminaban hacia la sala de estar, imponían autoridad en cada uno de sus pasos. ¿Cómo es que podían tener tanta mala suerte? ¿Acaso no dijeron que vendrían a la hora de la cena?<p>

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Itachi? – preguntó Konan, alzando una ceja.

"_¿Por qué será que cada vez que salgo siempre encuentro algo diferente al volver?" _pensó un fastidiado Pain.

El Uchiha se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, como si se hubiera desmayado.

- a mí que me importa lo que le pase al Uchiha, hum – replicó Deidara, aún sentado en el suelo, mirando su figura de arcilla.

- ¡Deidara! Ya te lo he dicho, debes respetar a tus compañeros – otra vez aparecía el autoritario pero pacífico Pain – ahora, tu ayudarás a Itachi a levantarse.

Antes de cumplir la orden, Deidara bufó en señal de fastidio. Caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte. Lo levantó de las axilas y le miró el rostro… jamás había visto un chichón tan grande en su vida.

"_Esto me dolerá cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo" _pensó, ya sintiéndose algo dolorido, Itachi. Verse a él mismo con ese chichón tan grande en la frente era una horrible sensación. Si, él había logrado controlar el cuerpo de Deidara con el jutsu del clan Yamanaka… pero olvidó avisarles a sus compañeros que sostengan su cuerpo cuando su conciencia lo haya abandonado. _"¿Cómo es que pude olvidar decirles que me sostengan?"_

- Deidara, ¿Cómo se encuentra Itachi? – preguntó el líder de Akatsuki, acercándose hacia el herido.

- me duele el golpe que tuvo.

Kisame comenzó a descamarse de la risa.

- ¡Kisame! – regañó Konan, siguiendo la ideología del respeto al compañero.

- ¿Te duele el golpe que tuvo? –preguntó Sasori, alzando una ceja - ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa, Deidara? Tú odias profundamente a Itachi.

Fastidiado, Pain hizo lo siguiente: fue a la aldea más cercana, amenazó a un shinobi médico y lo trajo a la guarida. Mediante amenazas cada vez más escalofriantes y sangrientas como _"te convertirán en sacrificio para el Dios ficticio de mi subordinado"_, obligó a ese shinobi a que revise el chichón enorme de Itachi. Al final de todo, dijo que tendría que despertar dentro de poco y que solo resultó ser una herida leve que necesitaba una bolsa de hielo… lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla.

Cuando soltaron al shinobi médico, inconsciente, en el bosque con un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo olvidar de cómo volver, Pain preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

- no tengo idea, yo solo escuché el sonido cuando cayó – dijo Sasori.

- al menos el shinobi no pidió dinero – agregó Kazuku.

- fue un sonido horrible de escuchar. **Debió haberle dolido bastante** – aportó Zetsu.

- creo que se desmayó – dijo Kisame.

- seguro – opinó Hidan – si a ese chico le gusta más el alcohol que su Sharingan.

- ¡Hidan! – como siempre, Pain imponiendo autoridad y respeto – pronto Itachi se pondrá bien, así que no debemos preocuparnos. Kisame – Dori volteó para prestar atención – ponle hielo en su frente hasta que despierte. ¡Akatsuki! – todos (salvo el pobre de Itachi) voltearon a ver al líder - Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Esperaron a que el líder y su supuesta novia salieran de la sala de estar para poder hacer algún movimiento. Cuando al fin eso pasó, Kisame fue con Deidara y dijo:

- Itachi… ¿eres tú?

- ¿Por qué no me sostuviste antes de que caiga al suelo, sushi podrido?

"_Sí, es él" _pensó Kisame, solamente Itachi le decía de esa manera – al parecer, tu jutsu funcionó… pero, ¿por qué en el cuerpo de Deidara y no en el mío?

- Deidara era el único que estaba quieto en ese alboroto. Fue al primero que vi, además – de repente, el Uchiha levantó dos milímetros la comisura derecha de su labio. Eso era signo de maldad. Kisame notó eso al instante.

- además… ¿Qué? – cuando Itachi sonreía con la comisura derecha, el alma de Kisame se congelaba y se partía en dos. Maldad, maldad era lo que sentía al ver eso. Se podría decir que el espadachín estaba aterrado.

- ven conmigo al baño.

Aunque… se puso más aterrado al oír eso.

- ¿Al meterte en el cuerpo de Deidara te has vuelto gay igual que él?

- Kisame, no te tocaría a menos que sea para convertirte en pescado asado luego de un año sin comer.

- me siento mejor al escuchar eso.

-ven conmigo al baño.

- me sigue pareciendo rara tu propuesta. Pero…

Kisame e Itachi se fueron al baño. Se encerraron juntos ahí. Itachi comenzó a mirarse al espejo de pie que había en una esquina. Era extraño tener ese cabello rubio tapándole el ojo. ¡Maldición que era incómodo llevarlo así! ¿Cómo es que alguien podía acostumbrarse a eso? Y después, esas manos: se mojaban de baba de vez en cuando. _"Pensé que era mi transpiración"_ pensó un Itachi asqueado y sacudiéndose las manos.

- ser Deidara es… incómodo.

- me imagino que hablas del cabello en el ojo y de esas manos babosas.

- aunque no parezca, me conoces – admitió Itachi.

- pero no del todo como para adivinar el porque estamos aquí.

- entonces, no me conoces – Itachi seguía mirándose en el espejo. Parecía pensativo - ¿Jamás te has preguntado… si Deidara miente?

- ¿miente? ¿En que puede mentir?

- en su género – respondió Itachi. El espadachín comenzó a entender.

- entonces, me estas sugiriendo que…

- eso mismo.

Kisame e Itachi aprovecharon esa dorada oportunidad. Ese era el cuerpo de Deidara… confirmar si era hombre o mujer era cuestión de segundos…

De repente, Itachi comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de Deidara. Se vivió un clima de tensión en ese entonces… al principio, lo hizo lento; pero luego no aguantó más la curiosidad y se lo sacó de un tirón. Vi un lindo calzoncillo negro estampado con pequeñas nubes de Akatsuki. _"Yo no tengo. Quiero uno" _se quejó Itachi. El Uchiha se quedó mirando el calzoncillo, indignado.

- eh… Itachi. ¿Por qué te quedas mirando la ropa interior de Deidara? – preguntó Kisame, alzando una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Tú tienes uno de estos?

- todos los miembros de Akatsuki tenemos uno.

- pero yo no y soy miembro de Akatsuki antes que Deidara.

- Itachi, por favor.

- quiero uno.

- Itachi, después le pediremos uno al líder – dijo Kisame para calmar el nuevo caprichito de Itachi - Ahora, bájate los pantalones que me muero de curiosidad.

El Uchiha bufó de fastidio. Volvieron a concentrarse a la situación y fijaron las miradas en el calzoncillo del cuerpo de Deidara. Volvió el clima de tensión y de ansiedad… Itachi se desvestía lentamente, casi como una tortuga.

-¡Vamos! ¡No aguanto más!

Con sus garras, Kisame rompió el calzoncillo en un impulso de impaciencia. Itachi y él se miraron. Luego, muertos de curiosidad, comenzaron a sacar los restos de la ropa interior Akatsuki… y obtuvieron su respuesta…

- en toda mi experiencia en Akatsuki, pensé que estaba mintiendo – comentó Itachi.

- yo también. He formulado muchas teorías acerca de su género, una de ellas era que forzaba su voz para hablar como un chico pero que en realidad era chica – agregó Kisame – es hombre, solo que tiene cabello de colegia… ¡Espera un minuto!

- ¿Qué sucede?

El Akatsuki espadachín, sin razón aparente, comenzó a observar detenidamente la respuesta que buscaba sobre el género de Deidara. Parecía interesado…

- Kisame, el que no sea mi cuerpo no quiere decir que no me sienta incómodo.

- es más grande.

- ¿hablas del…? – preguntó el Uchiha, perplejo.

- si – respondió el tiburón, indignado – el mío es más chico.

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes? – otra vez, Itachi comenzó con el tic nervioso del ojo.

- todo hombre conoce perfectamente como mide – respondió Kisame, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

- no sabía que tenías uno.

- soy mitad tiburón y mitad humano. ¡Por supuesto que voy a tener uno! - _"Me sorprende las cosas de las que uno se entera hablando"_ pensó un poco asqueado Itachi. De repente, a Kisame se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a su compañero – Itachi… ¿tú sabes cuanto mide tu…? Ya sabes…

- ¿Qué… insinúas? – preguntó el Uchiha, soltando un poco de ira en cada una de las letras que decía.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Itachi! ¡Somos compañeros!

- ¡NO!

- Itachi…

- ¡NO!

- Dímelo.

- No pienso decírtelo, maldito sushi podrido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Estuvimos en muchas misiones juntos. Hablar de algo como esto puede afianzar nuestra relación para misiones futu…

- ya suenas como el líder – dijo Itachi, refiriéndose al trabajo en equipo – igual de fastidioso.

- ¡Itachi, por favor!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Oh, vamos! O es que, acaso, no sabes cuanto mide - Y un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. Itachi clavó su mirada al suelo, como si quisiera evadir algo… entonces, Kisame entendió – No… lo… sabes...

- Como si eso definiera mi vida – nadie sabe como, pero en ese momento, parecía que Itachi se había ruborizado un poco.

- ¡DIOS MÍO, NO LO SABES!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE AKATSUKI! ¡VAS POR AHÍ DICIENDO QUE ERES UN UCHIHA Y NI SIQUIERA SABES CUANTO MIDE TU MALDITO…!

- ¡BASTA!

- ¡ERES UN HOMBRE, MALDITA SEA! ¡TIENES QUE SABERLO! – Kisame tomó una bocanada de aire, trató de tranquilizarse un poco y dijo – Lo averiguaré.

- ¿Y como es que averiguarás…?

Y sin aviso previo, Kisame salió corriendo del baño. Itachi pudo prever lo peor y enseguida se le vino a la cabeza todos estos sucesos que probablemente ocurrirían: Kisame corriendo hacia su cuerpo que estaba yaciendo en el suelo… bajaba sus pantalones delante todo el mundo… todos se enterarían… todo Akatsuki se enteraría… no quería que se enteren de su tamaño, algo tan íntimo…

Pánico, pánico. Itachi tenía que pensar rápido, una solución rápida.

Y ahí es cuando hizo la penosa actuación:

- ¡LÍDER! ¡LÍDER! ¡ME SIENTO UN POCO MAL! – Itachi comenzó a gritar, tratando de sonar parecido a Deidara. Pero luego, se dio cuenta que faltaba algo importante para poder ser como Deidara, decir - ¡HUM!

El Uchiha hizo una señal de manos y murmuró la palabra _"Liberación"_. En lo más profundo de su corazón, Itachi sentía desesperación por llegar lo más rápido posible a su cuerpo y así impedir que el malvado plan de Kisame se concrete.

El espadachín salió de la habitación de Sasori con una regla de treinta centímetros en mano y se fue corriendo hacia el sofá donde yacía el chichón con el cuerpo de Itachi abajo. Todos comenzaron a fijar sus miradas en Kisame cuando vieron que el dueño de la Samehada desabrochaba la capa Akatsuki de Itachi con movimientos torpes y rápidos.

- señor Kisame, ¿puede decirle a Tobi que esta haciendo?

- lo averiguaré, lo averiguaré por él.

- señor Kisame, ¿Qué le pasa?

- Dori, ¿Qué m*erda te ha picado? ¿Por qué quieres violar a Itachi enfrente de todos? – preguntó Hidan, asomando la cabeza en escena.

- eso sería asqueroso – dijo Kakuzu, quien siguió a Hidan – pero un video de estos puede valer mucho dinero.

- esta clase de escenas no me gustan. **Kisame, lo que necesitas es la compañía de una dama. **Itachi es tu compañero.

- hace tiempo había recreado esta escena con mis marionetas creyendo que era broma. No pensé que aquellas eran vudú.

- ¡NO QUIERO VIOLAR A ITACHI, IDIOTAS! – los demás Akatsukis callaron – solo quiero ver cuanto mide su…

- pensé que aprovecharías su momento de vulnerabilidad para poder realizar tus fantasías románticas – Hidan seguía con su teoría.

- Ahora entiendo el porque _mi_ regla esta en _tu_ mano – replicó Sasori, señalando su regla marcándola como su propiedad – pero no importa – _"¿Cómo que no importa?" _pensaba Kisame, extrañado que el pelirrojo no lo regañara – todos sabemos la medida de todos. Falta la de Itachi – el espadachín se quedó mirándolo pasmado - ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¡Apúrate antes de que despierte!

Kisame reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza. Todos los demás se acercaron para ver mejor la obra de teatro. Terminó de desabrochar la capa de Itachi y se enfrentó con su pantalón. Apoyó sus manos cuidadosamente sobre la cadera del Uchiha, preparándose para sacarle la vestimenta, cuando…

- ¡AY!

- ¡Señor Kisame! ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ge… gen…genjutsu… de… parálisis.

Todos los ojos Akatsuki se posaron en los de Itachi. Efectivamente, el Uchiha fue lo suficientemente astuto como para enviar su genjutsu justo a tiempo. Con solo activar su Sharingan, logró que Kisame no mueva ni un solo músculo justo antes de que lo desnudara.

- idiota, si digo _no_… es _no_ – recalcó el chico con su Sharingan echando llamas. De repente, su cabeza comienza a dolerle más que nunca. Olvidó que tenía ese chichón – hielo. Denme hielo.

El dolor no pudo dejarle continuar con el genjutsu de parálisis, Kisame fue liberado. Para poner ganarse otra vez el compañerismo de Itachi, el espadachín fue corriendo a buscar una bolsa de hielo para el chichón mientras que Hidan murmuraba "_Los Uchiha deben tener ya su predisposición genética de ser pequeños de ahí abajo. Por eso tanto ocultamiento"_. Kisame posó levemente la bolsa en la cabeza de su compañero, esperó unos momentos junto a los demás y dijo:

- Itachi… ¿te sientes bien?

- ay… ay… ay… ay… ay… ay…

- Pero no me digas "ay", dímelo de otra manera.

- Auch.

- ¿Podremos hacer el plan con Itachi así? Que porquería de suerte tenemos – protestó Hidan.

- mejoraré más tarde, Hidan.

- ¿Pero cuando pondremos en marcha el plan? – preguntó Sasori.

- esta noche, después de la cena – respondió Itachi.

- ¿Por qué después de la cena? – preguntó un desilusionado Kakuzu, pensando que podría haberse librado de la tediosa tarea de cocinar.

- porque quiero comer – respondió el Uchiha.

Después de eso, Zetsu recomendó a los demás que repasaran el plan del pizarrón de Sasori para no tener ninguna duda al momento de hacerlo. Pinocho volvió a colocarlo en el lugar de antes para repasar todos juntos. En eso, aparece una silueta en el pasillo…

Con la capa de Akatsuki a sus hombros, remera intacta... manos cubriendo su desnuda entrepierna y cabello rubio tapando un ojo…

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, UCHIHA!

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá te haya gustado :D<em>

_En el próximo capítulo, comienza la misión de espionaje._

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	3. Itachi se pega un buen susto

_***** En el capítulo anterior de "**__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- ¿Pero cuando pondremos en marcha el plan? – preguntó Sasori._

_- esta noche, después de la cena – respondió Itachi._

_- ¿Por qué después de la cena? – preguntó un desilusionado Kakuzu, pensando que podría haberse librado de la tediosa tarea de cocinar._

_- porque quiero comer – respondió el Uchiha._

_Después de eso, Zetsu recomendó a los demás que repasaran el plan del pizarrón de Sasori para no tener ninguna duda al momento de hacerlo. Pinocho volvió a colocarlo en el lugar de antes para repasar todos juntos. En eso, aparece una silueta en el pasillo…_

_Con la capa de Akatsuki a sus hombros, remera intacta... manos cubriendo su desnuda entrepierna y cabello rubio tapando un ojo…_

_- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, UCHIHA!_

* * *

><p><strong>*CAPÍTULO 3: <strong> Itachi se pega un buen susto.

**_Comienzo de la misión. Los integrantes del equipo esperan a que Konan salga del baño en la puerta de éste. Viernes a las 23:00 hs, luego de una asquerosa cena de Kakuzu._**

- serás un excelente tesorero**, pero jamás he probado una pizza tan asquerosa. **Es decir, **¿Quién en su sano juicio le pondría cesped en vez de orégano?**

**- **¿Acaso no sabes lo caro que es el orégano ahora?

- basta, par de imbéciles, Konan saldrá del baño pronto – advirtió Kisame.

- hace casi una hora que estamos esperando y aún no ha salido, hum – dijo un Deidara en pijamas; puesto que su ropa estaba _"lavándose, porque está infectada con el germen Uchiha"._

- las mujeres siempre son de tardarse en el baño… mamá solía hacerlo – de repente, un tono nostálgico apareció en la voz de Hidan – me acuerdo que siempre solía echarse dos mil litros de perfume y papá le decía que…

De repente, Sasori con su veneno en mano, chistó.

- ahí viene – susurró.

La puerta no se abrió, sino que debajo de ella comenzaron a salir un centenar de papeles volando. Suspendidos en el aire a una velocidad casi increíble, comenzaron a formar el cuerpo de Konan uniéndose unos con otros.

- ¿Por qué esta reunión afuera del baño? – preguntó la mujer de Akatsuki, sospechando de que algo raro pasaba – No es algo necesario.

- ¡AHORA! – gritó Deidara.

El sentido alerta de Konan despertó automáticamente. Envió varios papeles cerca de los restantes Akatsukis antes de que ellos pudieran hacer un movimiento. La chica hizo explotar esos papeles como bombas de humo. Aprovecharía ese ambiente de niebla para no ser vista y escapar para notificar a Pain sobre un intento de revolución.

Konan comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a donde estaban los demás Akatsukis en dirección directa a la oficina de Pain. _"Una revolución con shinobis como aquellos despiadados es algo trágico. Debo llegar a la oficina de Pain lo más rápido posible". _Para eso, ella decidió usar su técnica origami. Estaba a punto de hacer la señal de manos para dividirse de nuevo en hojas de papel cuando una voz grave dijo…

- olvidas a mi Sharingan.

Konan ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver la silueta de Itachi apareciendo frente a ella. "_Necesito una escapatoria, rápido" _pensó la chica. Cuando volteó para comenzar a alejarse del Uchiha y planear un ataque más seguro, vio una escena que la inhibió...

- ¡DEIDARA, VENTILA EL LUGAR! – gritó Itachi.

Un águila de arcilla movía sus alas para hacer más débil el humo de las bombas de Konan. De pronto, la chica Akatsuki se encontraba luchando sola contra los otros siete Akatsukis. Konan puso su mente a trabajar a velocidad luz. _"Con tres clones de papel explosivos será suficiente para volar esta habitación" _ pensó ella, ya haciendo la señal de manos. Itachi pudo prever eso gracias a su Sharingan.

- ¡KAKUZU! – llamó Itachi.

El tesorero asintió con la cabeza y reaccionó. Su momento en la misión era este. Con un movimiento rápido, Kakuzu estiró su brazo para atar de cuerpo entero a Konan. Hidan cortó con su guadaña el brazo de su compañero para que se mantuviera firmemente atado a la mujer.

Konan no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo y ni siquiera había logrado terminar de hacer la señal de manos para crear sus clones de papel. Estaba perdida, era ella sola contra siete. Y afirmó ese pensamiento cuando vio que, lentamente, Itachi se acercaba a ella con esa mirada que traía escalofríos a cualquiera.

- siete contra uno. Me impresiona su valentía – a pesar de la situación, Konan demostraba ser una chica con mucho carácter – después de todo, detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer.

- te dije que era feminista – susurró Deidara a Hidan.

- Konan, quiero aclararte una cosa antes de hacer mi parte – dijo Itachi, cerrando los ojos – no pensamos hacer ninguna revolución en contra de Akatsuki. Solo queremos averiguar algo – cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Itachi canalizó su genjutsu en su Mangekyou Sharingan - _¡Jutsu Templo de Nirvana!_

Al segundo de haberlo visto, los ojos de Konan se ensombrecieron. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y empezó a cabecear. ¿Ella se estaba a punto de dormir?

- ¿Qué le has hecho, maldito engendro demoníaco? – preguntó Sasori, mirando extrañado a Konan. Ella comenzó a perder el equilibrio, el pelirrojo la atajó justo antes de que comenzara a caer al suelo.

- la atrapé en un genjutsu que la hace caer en un sueño profundo – respondió Itachi – me sorprende que haya caído tan fácil, pero suele haber personas que son muy vulnerables al genjutsu.

- ¿Qué nos toca hacer ahora? –preguntó el chico bueno de Akatsuki – Tobi tiene miedo de que la señorita Konan despierte.

- ¡Danna, el veneno! – recordó Deidara.

Sasori reaccionó e inyectó en el brazo derecho de Konan un veneno que mantenía su flujo de chakra sin efecto (es decir, no tenía la posibilidad de realizar ningún ninjutsu) ,así ella no despertaría, según sus cálculos, hasta el día siguiente.

- gracias, Deidara – agradeció Sasori, asintiéndole con la cabeza – chicos, le he inyectado un veneno que mantiene su flujo de chakra sin efecto, si llega a dispersarse el genjutsu de Itachi por alguna maldita casualidad y él aún esté con ella en su cuerpo, Konan no podrá realizar ningún ninjutsu para tratar de echarlo de ahí.

- ¡Muy bien pensado, Sasori-senpai! – felicitó Tobi, aplaudiendo.

"_Me cagó, pensé que era el más estratega aquí" _pensó un avergonzado Itachi.

- Bien pensado – soltó Itachi, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro y reprimiendo su tic en el ojo – así estaremos más asegurados de que nada fuera de lo imprevisto pase. Ahora, escúchenme. Voy a hacer el Jutsu de Transferencia de Mente, cuando mi conciencia haya abandonado mi cuerpo, sosténganlo porque no quiero tener otro golpe en la cabeza.

- yo te sostendré. Soy tu compañero, puedes confiar en mí – dijo Kisame, colocándose detrás de Itachi, preparado y estirando los brazos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que puede salir mal?

Itachi suspiró, algo muy dentro de él le decía que no lo haga, no sabía porque pero le daba mala espina. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no se hizo caso y le asintió con la cabeza al espadachín.

- presta atención a todo movimiento que haga.

- por supuesto.

- vigílame en todo momento.

- entendido.

- no dejes que nada ni nadie te distraiga.

- jamás.

Itachi creyó que con eso era suficiente, es decir, Kisame no podría ser tan estúpido. Era un miembro de Akatsuki, debía tener su coeficiente intelectual lo bastante considerable como para usar el uniforme de la organización.

- voy a empezar. Mírame – Itachi dejó de fijar su mirada asesina en Kisame para concentrarse en Konan.

- hazlo, te vigilaré.

El Uchiha hizo la señal de manos.

- ¡Jutsu de Transferencia de Men…!

- Kisame, tuve que regar mis **plantas con el agua de la pecera. **Kakuzu aún no pagó la cuenta del agua.

Y ocurrió lo más idiota hasta el momento. Kisame volteó…

- ¡Malditos sean los dos! ¿Acaso no pensaste en la vida del Señor Tweerers? ¡¿Por qué no me pediste que creara un poco de agua, maldita lechuga bipolar?

Y un horrible golpe seco se escuchó.

¡PUM!

A Kisame se le congeló el alma. El Uchiha se encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo… golpeándose el mismo chichón de la frente.

- ¡ITACHI! – gritó el espadachín, sabiendo que las consecuencias de esto no eran nada buenas - ¡Cuando despierte, me va a matar! ¡Me va a dar el peor Tsukuyomi de mi vida mientras que me quema con el Amaterasu!– volvió a voltear y en un impulso de desesperación y furia, golpeó a Zetsu con un buen puñetazo en la cabeza - ¡Idiota, yo manejo el agua! ¡¿Por qué no me pediste que creara un poco para tus malditas plantas? ¡Gracias a Samehada tengo chakra de sobra como para hacer una idiotez como esa!

- Al parecer Itachi es quien tiene los pantalones bien puestos en su equipo, mira lo miedoso que está Dori – susurraba Deidara a Sasori.

- ¡Justo tú vas a hablar de pantalones, maldita colegiala! – Kisame tenía buen oído.

El impulso de Deidara le ordenaba tirar alguna figura de arcilla y mandar volando a Kisame hasta el planeta Plutón, pero Sasori agarró sus manos bien fuerte para asegurarse de que nada explote.

- Deidara, hazme el favor de calmarte – dijo Pinocho, harto de forcejear cada vez que al rubio le daban esos arranques de malhumor.

- y ustedes háganme el favor de no pelear.

- ¿Itachi? – preguntó un aterrado Kisame, volteando a ver – o Konan, más precisamente.

- ustedes que tanto me dicen a mí que soy mujer, hum – Deidara parecía divertirle mucho la situación. Cuando Sasori lo soltó, comenzó a hacer bromas y sacar provecho de esa oportunidad - Dime, linda, ¿Qué se siente tener pechos?

- son muy incómodos y me pesan mucho – respondía Itachi, inconsciente del insulto de Deidara y consciente de que su voz era más femenina, era la de Konan - Y no me digas linda, colegiala oxigenada.

- ¡uy, que miedo! Las preciosuras saben defenderse, hum – el artista no paraba de sonreír ni un segundo. Como diría Kakuzu, este momento para él… valía oro. Deidara caminó hacia Itachi, como cualquier galán lo haría para ganarse a una dama – deja a Pain y sal conmigo, muñeca… te haré saber porque me llaman "_manos mágicas_" – levantó sus manos y las lenguas de éstas comenzaron a recorrer sus respectivos labios… lenta y sensualmente, dándole tiempo a Itachi para que entienda el mensaje.

Manos… manos con lenguas y boca… ¿podrían hacer _esas_ cosas?

"_Mi imaginación… no puede llegar tan lejos"_ tarde… al Uchiha se le pasaron mil y una posibilidades gráficas en su cabeza, una más aterradora que la otra. El tic nervioso de su ojo empeoraba a medida de que se le ocurría una idea nueva.

Verlo así de nervioso, aún estando en el cuerpo de Konan, provocaba que Deidara no parara de reír con su risa victoriosa. _"Tenía que ganarte en algo, maldito bastardo" _pensaba el rubio, sintiéndose realizado. Los demás miembros de Akatsuki no podían contenerse la risa, ya que nunca habían visto a Itachi con una expresión facial como esa (salvo Kisame, a quien no le convenía reírse de su compañero después de haberlo dejado caer al suelo).

El pececito azul estaba a punto de comenzar a reír también. Una risa quería escapar de sus dientes de tiburón, estaba subiendo las comisuras de sus labios cuando se dijo _"!No! No puedo hacerlo, me matará y luego me hará su cena"_. Para ahogar esas ganas de burlarse de su compañero, dijo:

- chicos, creo que deberíamos empezar con la misión. Si Konan pierde tanto tiempo en el baño, eso lo hará sospechoso.

La voz de Kisame sugiriendo la idea de comenzar sacó de sus pensamientos e imágenes extrañas a Itachi. Cuando volvió a la realidad, agradeciendo a su compañero por dentro, dijo:

- además, mi chakra no es eterno. Cuando se acabe, acabará el jutsu.

Los demás miembros dejaron de reír, poniéndose serios para una nueva misión Akatsuki.

- Tobi tiene una idea – el chico de la máscara, después de decir esto, salió corriendo de repente.

- Deidara, tu lo conoces mejor. ¿Qué planea? – preguntaba un Sasori desconcertado.

El artista alzó una ceja en señal de que sabía menos que el pelirrojo.

- ni idea, hum.

- ¡Chicos, miren lo que tengo! ¡Soy un buen chico! - Nadie sabe como llegó tan rápido y casi sin dar señales de vida, pero Tobi no volvió con las manos vacías. Vino con un aparato parecido a una radio común y con algo que parecía ser un punto pequeño – Tobi consiguió este aparato espía en la mesa de una oficina en una misión con Deidara-senpai. Ese que parece un puntito es un micrófono y se escucha lo que dices en el aparato.

- ¿lo robaste, Tobi? – preguntó Deidara.

- robar es cuando se le saca algo a alguien, Deidara-senpai. Ese aparato estaba solo en la mesa. Tobi jamás robaría porque Tobi es un buen…

-¡El que esté solo en una mesa no significa que sea tuyo, idiota!

- el primer paso para ahorrar, es robar – aportó Kakuzu.

- Deidara, tu eres el idiota – decía Zetsu – **una vez que hace algo técnicamente correcto, lo regañas. **¡Muy bien hecho, Tobi! ¡Buen trabajo!

El chico bueno de Akatsuki empezó a aplaudirse a sí mismo.

**- **que robe tus plantas cuando están solas en la mesa, a ver si te gusta, hum.

- ¡Basta de hablar idioteces, malditos paganos! ¿Vamos a comenzar la misión o que? Aunque no parezca, me muero de aburrimiento.

- ojalá murieras… - susurraba Kakuzu, Hidan lo escuchó y comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo – de aburrimiento.

- Hidan tiene razón, comencemos – dijo Sasori, agarrando el mini-micrófono y enganchándoselo a la capa Akatsuki de Itachi atrás de la etiqueta de la nuca – si es un aparato de espía ninja, debe tener buen alcance. Vamos a hacer la prueba de sonido – encendió la radio, se alejó hasta el final del pasillo - ¡Itachi, habla!

- probando… probando… uno… dos… tres… probando…

- ¡Si! Se escucha excelente – Sasori se volvió a acercar – los aparatos normales no reciben señales desde esa distancia. Es un aparato ninja - se dirigió hacia Tobi y le dijo – excelente idea tuviste. Te haré una marioneta de ti para que juegues. Hoy tu cerebro esta funcionando muy bien.

- a ver si se le quema, hum.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Sasori-senpai! – exclamó un entusiasmado Tobi.

- debemos escondernos lejos de la habitación del líder – aportó Kisame.

- yo diría en el bar – dijo Hidan.

- no, tu tentación por el alcohol es muy fuerte – dijo Itachi.

- ¡Uy, habló Don Sobrio! – al parecer, Hidan también manejaba el sarcasmo - ¡Ateo imbécil! ¡¿O acaso no recuerdas la vez que bailaste parado en la barra, revoleando la capa de Akatsuki con una mano y botella de whisky en la otra, gritando que querías sexo salvaje mientras comes dangos?

- ¡¿La vez que yo que?

"_Ja,ja,ja. La borrachera de ese día le fue tan fuerte que ni se acuerda. Que bueno que Kakuzu grabó todo" _ pensaba el jashinista, divirtiéndose como nunca.

"_!¿Cómo es que pude decir eso? Pensaba mantener esa fantasía en secreto" _ pensaba Itachi, tratando de no enrojecer, manteniendo su semblante tranquilo y el ojo sin el tic…

- ¡Basta! Pongámonos serios con esto que el tiempo es oro – interrumpió Kakuzu, ahora dirigiéndose a su compañero – Hidan, no le hables más a Itachi que tiene que ir para hacer de espía. Vamos, vete.

- ¿A dónde, Kakuzu?

- Itachi, nos estaremos escondiendo en la sala de juegos. La que tiene los juegos de arcade no; la otra que tiene el billar. Trata de que el líder no sospeche nada – Itachi asintió - ¿Escucharon? ¡Vámonos!

Los demás Alatsukis corrieron a la sala de juegos mientras que Itachi apuró el paso para llegar a la habitación del líder más rápido, Konan no podría tardarse todo ese tiempo en el baño.

Llegó a una puerta pintada de negro con la nube de Akatsuki de dibujo central, picaporte dorado y ninguna vista hacia adentro. Itachi estaba a punto de golpear la puerta como cualquier persona normal, pero se preguntó si realmente Konan haría eso. Es decir, si ella podía tener acceso, no era necesario. Pero decidió ser precavido y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Asomó la cabeza, vio la silueta de alguien alumbrada con la luz de un velador y escuchó sonidos de papeles; manteniendo cautela, llamó con esa nueva voz femenina que poseía:

-¿Pain? ¿Estas aquí?

-vi tu chakra en la puerta, Konan. Sabes que puedes pasar sin ningún tipo de restricción.

- lo siento, es que no me gustaría molestarte cuando estás trabajando – Itachi trataba de imitar a Konan por el lado del respeto.

- siempre me haces lo mismo, pero siempre te vuelvo a repetir la misma frase: fuimos y somos amigos desde la infancia, puedes tratarme con confianza – _"¿Amigos de la infancia?" _se repetía el chico, dándose por enterado. Pain acomodó unos papeles, volteó mirando a Itachi y dijo – cierra la puerta.

El Uchiha se volteó para ir a cerrar la puerta… y, cuando terminó de hacerlo, ocurrió algo inesperado…

Brazos… brazos blancos que se movían de una manera lenta y sigilosa, comenzaban a abrazarlo por la cintura. El abdomen de Itachi sentía como unas varas de metal lo clavaban de una manera casi dulce.

Una voz grave comenzó hablarle al oído, el Uchiha sintió escalofríos.

- me tenías loco esperándote aquí, estaba tan solo en esta maldita habitación… No puedo estar sin sentir tu perfume.

* * *

><p><em>INTRIGA!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí XD_

***_Akatsuki Fan***_


	4. Hirviendo a fuego Amaterasu

_***** En el capítulo anterior de "**__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- siempre me haces lo mismo, pero siempre te vuelvo a repetir la misma frase: fuimos y somos amigos desde la infancia, puedes tratarme con confianza – "¿Amigos de la infancia?" se repetía el chico, dándose por enterado. Pain acomodó unos papeles, volteó mirando a Itachi y dijo – cierra la puerta._

_El Uchiha se volteó para ir a cerrar la puerta… y, cuando terminó de hacerlo, ocurrió algo inesperado…_

_Brazos… brazos blancos que se movían de una manera lenta y sigilosa, comenzaban a abrazarlo por la cintura. El abdomen de Itachi sentía como unas varas de metal lo clavaban de una manera casi dulce._

_Una voz grave comenzó hablarle al oído, el Uchiha sintió escalofríos._

_- me tenías loco esperándote aquí, estaba tan solo en esta maldita habitación… No puedo estar sin sentir tu perfume._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: <strong>Hirviendo a fuego Amaterasu

Esa nariz… esa nariz con otras frías varas de metal exploraba su cuello, de una manera lenta y seductora. Recorría cada milímetro a su antojo, disfrutando cada segundo del aroma que desprendía Konan… una dulce combinación entre rosas y duraznos.

Itachi no podía contener sus nervios, tensó su espalda en muestra de ello. Trató de no tener el tic nervioso del ojo y pensaba en una excusa para escapar de esa máquina de hormonas que se hacía llamar "_líder_".

Pero de repente…

Ese calor… ese calor húmedo que empezó a sentir en el cuello. Unos músculos llamados labios hacían eso. Iban suavemente dejando el calor en pequeñas proporciones en su cuello y se movían al compás de su lenta respiración, mientras que las rosas y duraznos embriagaban al enamorado.

Los nervios provocaron que Itachi se sonrojara… al no poder gritar desesperadamente auxilio y al reprimir tanto su tic de ojo, su cara comenzó a teñirse de un rojo igual al de un tomate. Tampoco estaba respirando, evidentemente.

"_Tengo que salir de esto"_ pensaba el Uchiha, desesperado.

- Pain…

- Nagato… me encanta escuchar mi nombre cuando sale de tu dulce voz.

- pero…

- Konan, ¿no nos recuerdas de pequeños? Dime Nagato.

"_Así que su nombre no es Pain…" _ Su perspectiva de la situación cambió de repente, Itachi se sentía extrañamente poderoso, este tipo de información era muy valiosa. La misión estaba saliendo excelente, casi perfecta. Al fin y al cabo, conseguir información era una de las tareas de los shinobis. "_Pensar que los demás escuchan todo por micrófono" , _sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha comenzó a sonreír.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al líder de reojo sonriendo un poco también.

- lo siento, es que…

- fingimos mucho cuando salimos de esta habitación, lo sé – completó Pain y sin previo aviso, soltó a Itachi (quien jamás se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida), se encaminó hacia la cama, se acostó y dijo – aunque hoy te estás disculpando demasiado y te noto menos… cariñosa que otros días.

"_Sabía que todo no me iba a salir tan perfecto" _Itachi tenía que pensar en una forma para calmar a esas hormonas hiperactivas y ser tan _cariñosa _como Konan sin llegar a… límites extremos. _"Piensa… ¿Qué me gusta que me hagan a mí?" _¡Si! ¡Que mejor que unos…!

- siéntate… Nagato. Te relajaré con unos masajes – sabía que decir el verdadero nombre del líder le iba a costar un poco, pero debía acostumbrarse a la idea.

Pain levantó la cabeza, demostrando interés en la propuesta de Konan, y suspirando se sentó en la cama. Itachi se encaminó hasta el colchón para colocarse detrás del líder. Se arremangó la capa de Akatsuki y luego notó algo obvio… ¿Cómo rayos podía hacerle masajes en el hombro y cuello si tenía puesto el uniforme de la organización?

- Ah… Nagato…

- claro, lo siento.

Pain se levantó, Itachi escuchaba con los oídos de Konan como bajaba el cierre de la capa Akatsuki, cuando de pronto…

Esas varas… esas varas de metal que estaban en casi todo su cuerpo. Abdominales bien marcados, espalda grande y brazos ejercitados, pero… ¿Por qué car*jo no usaba una maldita remera debajo de la capa como cualquier persona normal? _"Soy Konan, tengo que mostrarme interesada en su cuerpo"_ La misión estaba cada vez más difícil, pero Itachi era un Akatsuki, no podía darse por vencido. Había tenido que soportar cosas peores que esta, es decir, esto tendría que ser una idiotez.

Pero cuando sucedió lo siguiente, comenzó a reconsiderar sus pensamientos…

Ese abdomen… ese abdomen comenzó a posarse encima del suyo, obligando al cuerpo de Konan a acostarse en ese colchón. Una mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de ella. El rostro de Pain comenzaba acercarse cada vez más hasta el punto de poder sentir la respiración uno del otro en la piel de sus rostros.

Itachi, de la misma desesperación, pensó que la mejor opción para salvarse de ese cuerpo alfiletero hirviendo a fuego Amaterasu… era rezarle a Jashin-sama.

Cuando pensó que no podía caer más bajo, sucedió lo siguiente…

Ese calor… ese calor húmedo que volvía a pasar por su cuello. El líder volvía a besarle el cuello a Konan, deseándola cada vez más. La situación se tornó algo riesgosa, puesto que Pain subía la velocidad de los besos. Itachi trató de disimular, puesto que el líder conocía a Konan tanto como su palma de la mano… alzó sus manos y trató de disimular unas caricias en la espalda y cabeza del chico. _"Soy Konan, soy Konan, soy Konan" _el Uchiha trataba de auto-convencerse repitiéndose eso una y otra vez.

Pero sus pensamientos no dejaron que se auto-convenciera del todo cuando escuchó algo que lo impactó… si salía de esta misión vivo, jamás volvería a ver a líder de la misma manera que antes. Jamás lo haría por más que lo intentara, puesto que dos segundos arruinaron el respeto de tantos años… En el futuro, en vez escuchar la voz del líder pidiéndole que le haga una captura de algún jinchuuriki, escucharía esto…

- ah… ah…

¡No le estaba pasando eso! ¡NO LE ESTABA PASANDO ESO! ¡NADIE SE OLVIDARÍA DE ALGO ASÍ JAMÁS! Él… tan cerca suyo… su boca tan cerca del cuello… su voz tan cerca de su oído… Itachi no pudo disimular: abrió sus ojos como nunca antes lo hizo, abrió su boca de la sorpresa, ahogó un gran grito de terror, sentía como el tic del ojo aparecía mientras que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar … ¿Acaso acaba de escuchar… al líder… gimiendo?

Pain notó el grado de tensión de su ángel. Se desprendió de ese cuerpo femenino tan preciado por él, se sentó en la cama y dijo con suavidad:

- Konan, si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo.

A penas pudo prestarle atención a lo que decía. Desconcertado, Itachi se imaginaba las cosas que casi pasaron (el que hubiera pasado si Pain seguía jugueteando con él… es decir, ¿a esas alturas del juego Pain ya comenzaba a gemir? Lo que hubiese pasado después… mejor ni pensarlo) y las cosas que seguro estaban pasando (las risas de los demás miembros de Akatsuki). _"Deidara se debe estar haciendo un festín" _ pensaba el Uchiha con amargura.

- ¿Konan?

Y de un sopetón, Itachi salió de sus pensamientos. Debía concentrarse en la misión. Volvió a interpretar al papel de Konan…

- Nagato… ahora no me siento preparada – Itachi fingió poner cara de preocupado.

- esta bien, solo avísame. No quiero obligarte a nada.

La verdadera Konan sonreiría ante esto. Por instinto, Itachi hizo lo mismo. Levantó por obligación un poco las comisuras de sus nuevos labios femeninos.

- gracias.

El Uchiha volvía a sentir que estaba llevando la misión nuevamente riendas arriba. Pain no sospechaba ni por un segundo que toda la Konan que estaba viendo era un engaño. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado y el trauma (permanente) de haberlo escuchado gemir, Itachi sabía que podía seguir un rato más. Al fin y al cabo, la información que podía obtener de esto era extremadamente valiosa. Además, ya todo lo peor había pasado. Es decir, nadie podía tener tanta mala suerte en un día…

¿O sí?...

Casi sin previo aviso, llegó la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Esos músculos… esos músculos llamados labios comenzaron a moverse acariciando con ese calor húmedo a los suyos. La boca ardiente de Pain jugueteaba dulce y sensualmente con los labios de Konan… manejados por un Itachi desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que no lo vio acercarse? ¿Podía ser tan rápido el muy bastardo? El Uchiha no tuvo opción… cerró los ojos y apenas movía los labios dos segundos, puesto que no soportaba compartir fluidos con su superior. Trató de imaginarse a una linda joven, con cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos brillantes… pero jamás pudo hacerlo, puesto que Itachi jamás había besado a alguien con un piercing en la lengua…

Esa persona a quien solía llamar líder era un saco lleno de hormonas comparables a las de un chico en plena adolescencia. ¿Qué persona tomaría en serio a alguien así? Pero pensándolo bien: él lo hace con Konan, su chica, en intimidad, cosa que no esta mal, pero… ¡ÉL NO ERA KONAN, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE SEA TAN ASÍ! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Dejó de sentir ese maldito piercing lleno de saliva e Itachi se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para volver abrir los ojos… Jamás había visto al líder de tan cerca y notó lo chica que es su pupila con el resto del Rinnegan. Si, que estupidez.

- lo siento por presionarte de esa manera – ver a Pain disculpándose sinceramente con alguien era algo tan raro de ver que hasta el mismo Itachi se sintió un poco culpable. Pero esa culpabilidad duró tan poco: Pain lo volvía a abrazar por la cintura y apegó su cuerpo con el de ella de un pequeño tirón – pero una chica tan hermosa como tú es algo de lo que no me puedo privar.

El maldito descarado volvía a besarla, pecando como nunca de lujuria. En ese momento de romanticismo, Itachi no pudo más y pensó _"Jashin, mantenlo lejos de mí, por el bien de mi heterosexualidad". _

Aunque suene extraño, Pain soltó a Konan al segundo. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la esquina del colchón. El tic del ojo no se hizo esperar y volvió a aparecer. _"¿Jashin… me escuchó?" _pensabael Uchiha aterrorizado… ya se imaginaba a él mismo haciendo esos malditos rituales junto al albino, maldiciendo por cualquier idiotez cubierto de sangre y andar sin ninguna remera con la capa de Akatsuki tal como lo hacían los subnormales de Hidan y Pain. Itachi Uchiha… ¿jashinista?

Antes de volver a pensar idioteces grandes como una casa, Itachi decidió que era mejor ir a hacerle masajes a… "Nagato" para disimular el aspecto "cariñoso" de Konan. Se colocó detrás del líder lentamente, se arrodilló en el colchón y comenzó a hacer masajes. Jamás había visto a una persona con tantas contracturas. En fin, para poder ser más como Konan, Itachi le implantó un par de besos en cuello a Pain. Mientras que se le ocurría una idea…

Iniciar una conversación larga podía ser muy útil, asi tenía más posibilidades de sacar algún que otro dato y alejar las oportunidades de que al chico adicto al piercing se le suba la temperatura de nuevo.

Entonces, comenzó la charla...

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que te haya gustado :D<em>

_Este capítulo fue algo más corto, el otro será más largo._

_Gracias por sus reviews! Me levantan el ánimo!_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	5. Desahogo: el retrasado con edad avanzada

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: ** de ahora en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

Solo eso.

_Y gracias y disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

"_Jashin, mantenlo lejos de mí, por el bien de mi heterosexualidad". _

_Aunque suene extraño, Pain soltó a Konan al segundo. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la esquina del colchón. El tic del ojo no se hizo esperar y volvió a aparecer. "¿Jashin… me escuchó?" pensaba el Uchiha aterrorizado… ya se imaginaba a él mismo haciendo esos malditos rituales junto al albino, maldiciendo por cualquier idiotez cubierto de sangre y andar sin ninguna remera con la capa de Akatsuki tal como lo hacían los subnormales de Hidan y Pain. Itachi Uchiha… ¿jashinista?_

_Antes de volver a pensar idioteces grandes como una casa, Itachi decidió que era mejor ir a hacerle masajes a… "Nagato" para disimular el aspecto "cariñoso" de Konan. Se colocó detrás del líder lentamente, se arrodilló en el colchón y comenzó a hacer masajes. Jamás había visto a una persona con tantas contracturas. En fin, para poder ser más como Konan, Itachi le implantó un par de besos en cuello a Pain. Mientras que se le ocurría una idea…_

_Iniciar una conversación larga podía ser muy útil, asi tenía más posibilidades de sacar algún que otro dato y alejar las oportunidades de que al chico adicto al piercing se le suba la temperatura de nuevo._

_Entonces, comenzó la charla._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: <strong>Desahogo… el retrasado con edad avanzada

-Nagato, debes estar estresado. Tienes muchos nudos en la espalda.

- por supuesto que voy a estar estresado. Es que todo me tiene con los nervios alterados más de lo normal. Ser líder de una organización shinobi criminal rango S no es nada fácil – esa formal de hablar tan… normal y cotidiana, dejó desconcertado a Itachi. Un Pain expresando todos sus sentimientos no puede verse todos los días – soy el líder. Tengo que ser la imagen, el que dé el ejemplo. Hay veces que creo que me voy a volver loco.

"_Tarde, subnormal"_ pensaba Itachi, ahogando en muy interior suyo una sonrisa. Debía estar preocupada, Konan tenía que preocuparse por el estado del hombre a quien le estaba dando masajes.

- ¿Qué te vas a volver loco? Cálmate, Nagato. Solo necesitas despejarte un rato de tanto trabajo.

- me contradigo, sé que me contradigo a veces.

¿Contradecirse? ¿De que estaba hablando? Itachi entendía cada vez menos de lo que hablaba el líder.

- ¿contradecirte?

- si, me contradigo – lo decía de una forma muy convencida, ¿en que podía contradecirse el líder de Akatsuki? ¿Acaso él no tenía que saber todo de todo? – me lo he estado preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo a esto y la verdad es que no todavía no sé responderme… ¿Cómo es que voy a traer la paz al mundo si no tengo paz yo mismo?

Itachi se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el líder. ¿Paz? ¿El líder de una organización criminal shinobi rango S necesitaba paz?

- ¿Por qué dices que no tienes paz, Nagato?

- !¿Estas bromeando?¡ Es obvio – exasperado, así parecía estar el líder. El Uchiha estaba presenciando su momento de descargo emocional. ¿Tendría que considerar esto como una ventaja por los datos que podría conseguir o como una desventaja puesto que no quería escuchar los problemas de los demás… porque hoy ya había tenido suficiente? - ¡Es todo, Konan! ¡Todo! Todo este ambiente me tiene así. Aunque ya lo habíamos hablado ayer, pero creo que te has quedado dormida mientras hablaba.

"_Se habrá divertido tanto con esa conversación"_ dedujo Itachi, volviendo a emplear el sarcasmo.

- Creo que necesitas hablar del tema, Nagato… explícame mejor que es lo que no te deja estar en paz – el Uchiha recordó las sesiones que hacía con su psiquiatra cuando recién había matado a su clan. Ese molesto doctor siempre le decía _"explícame mejor", _explícame mejor esto, explícame mejor aquello: Itachi creyó que se metía demasiado en su vida, por esa razón, el día que se le acabaron las ganas de seguir viendo a ese idiota que se hacía llamar doctor... le dijo a Zetsu que iba a tener una buena cena.

- ¡Nadie me deja en paz! ¡Todos me tienen cansado! ¡TODOS!

-Nagato… - una mujer se sentiría herida al escuchar eso, Itachi fingió una voz triste. Esta era su gran oportunidad… se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – creo que mejor te dejaré solo.

"_!AL FIN! ¡PODRÉ IRME! ¡SERÉ LIBRE!" _El del Sharingan comenzó a sentir el placer de haber terminado la misión. Caminaba para llegar a la puerta, abrirla e irse para poder gritar expresando sus más recientes traumas. Libertad… libertad… ya podía sentir ese dulce olor a la libertad… Ya había averiguado lo que tenía que averiguar, listo, ya todo había terminado. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era ir con los demás para deba…

- ¡No, espera! ¡Quédate!

Y ahí es cuando todo el mundo se le derrumbó. La mano cerca del picaporte temblaba, el tic nervioso del ojo comenzó a hacerse presente otra vez. _"Soy la persona más desgraciada de este mundo" _pensaba un Uchiha entrando en crisis. Suspiró silenciosamente, tratando de eliminar todos sus nervios. Era Konan, ella siempre fue fiel a Pain, no podía irse así como así… Itachi debía quedarse para no poner en peligro su misión…

Con la cabeza gacha tratando de tapar con el cabello azul sus facciones de dolor, Itachi arrastró los pies hacia donde estaba el líder… lamentando su gran mala suerte…

Se colocó detrás de Pain, arrodillándose nuevamente en la cama, retomando esos masajes. Trató de involucrarse nuevamente en el papel de la chica herida en vez de en el del chico que jamás se le concedía un sencillo y pequeño deseo.

- Nagato… cuando dijiste "todos"…

- ¡No me refería a ti, Konan! ¡Jamás lo haría!– se excusaba Pain, levantando las cejas haciendo denotar su rostro desconcertado. Pero de pronto, su semblante se tornó sombrío y frío – me refería a _ellos…_

La última palabra la pronunció con un dejo de desesperación… un dejo sombrío que hasta daba miedo… parecía de película de terror, en la que un asesino serial buscaba venganza de _ellos_…

- ¿ellos?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡ELLOS! ¡Hablo de aquellos imbéciles que jamás me dejan un día tranquilo!

"_Esto va a ser divertido…" _sonrió internamente Itachi, saboreando esta oportunidad que se le presentaba. Después de todo, el sacrificio que había hecho hoy valía la pena…

- ¿Pero cual de todos ellos es quien te molesta más, Nagato? Puede que haga algo al respecto – la cantidad de información que tenía tan cerca suyo era impresionante. A Itachi no paraba de latirle el corazón de la adrenalina.

- gracias, Konan. Pero no quiero darte ninguna carga con ellos. No lo mereces – _"ni que fuéramos tanta molestia, maldito subnormal" _pensaba un molesto Uchiha – y quién me molesta más, no lo sé… son todos. ¡Todos tienen algo que me saca de mis casillas!

- pero…

- el primero que empieza en el día es Tobi… Se levanta en medio de la madrugada, despertándome de mis más hermosos descansos diciéndome... que tiene pesadillas, que está aburrido, que lo echó Deidara del cuarto, que vio un monstro de ojos amarillos debajo de la cama (estoy seguro que fue el maldito transexual rubio que tiene de compañero, ese idiota y sus cuentos de terror que asustan al otro idiota), que tiene ganas de ir al baño pero que no quiere ir solo porque está todo oscuro y que piensa que saldrá algún asesino a matarle en medio de la oscuridad. ¡Hola! ¿Acaso no estamos en una organización criminal shinobi rango S, Tobi? ¿Qué clase de asesino sería lo suficientemente imbécil como para tratar de asesinar a un Akatsuki? Quiero decir que somos los mejores criminales y aquél niño piensa que un fulano va a entrar por la ventana a tratar de asesinarnos. ¡Por favor!... Además, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con él al baño en vez de Deidara? Quiero decir que eso es muy estúpido… Después, ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah, si! Una vez me despertó diciendo que perdió su osito de peluche y trataba de averiguar si lo tenía yo. ¿Para que quisiera yo a un osito de peluche, maldita sea? Jamás traicionaría a Yorkie tocando a otro oso de cuarta, sería asqueroso y jamás me lo perdonaría…

°Eso en la noche, pero de día tampoco me deja tener un rato de tranquilidad: vive molestando a Deidara con miles de pretextos que no sé como se le ocurren tantos y ese idiota del arte comienza a gritar y a explotar todo. Y todo ese ruido molesto es culpa del maldito retrasado de Tobi. Además que pone esas canciones infantiles en el equipo de música y comienza a cantarlas gritando para que lo oigan hasta en Konoha, no es nada necesario que haga eso – había hablado demasiado, Pain tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando - ¿puede ser alguien tan infantil? ¿tan idiota, tan inmaduro? Quiero decir, ¿cuanta edad tiene?... veinte, treinta años… bueno, sin contar los que tiene Madara en realidad – hablar de Madara a sus espaldas podía ser peligroso, entonces Pain trató de no mencionarlo para no recibir represalias luego, trató de arreglar las cosas –no quiero decir que sea viejo, sino que esta viviendo muchos, muchos años…

°En fin, casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki me piden que lo eche porque lo ven como un maldito estorbo. Aquí es cuando viene otra complicación de un líder… no podemos andar echando a los miembros de la organización así como así, lo dice en el reglamento, además de que lleva su tiempo entrenar a un nuevo Akatsuki… y ellos me dicen "Líder, si Akatsuki está integrado por shinobis que son supemegafuertes, ¿Por qué no manda a Tobi a la calle?" y yo les vuelvo a decir todo "no podemos echarlo así como así, entrenar un nuevo Akatsuki tiene su tiempo, no podemos echarlo porque sabe mucho y puede dar información a los enemigos y que todo esto lo dice en el reglamento" y ellos me vuelven a pedir que lo eche. Y uno no sabe que hacer, si echarlo o no echarlo. Aquellos subnormales no entienden la verdadera situación y lo peligroso que es que echemos a Tobi… para serte sincero, Konan, tengo muchas ganas de echar a Tobi. Nadie lo quiere en Akatsuki, yo tampoco puedo aguantarlo más. Pero soy el líder, tengo que cumplir el reglamento de pies a cabeza… ¿es necesario que Madara para disimular sea un idiota sin remedio ni cura? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de alterar los nervios de la gente? Por algo no tiene amigos ni novia aquel subnormal… - Pain se dio cuenta de que dijo algo muy malo… ¿como podía atreverse a insultar al verdadero líder de Akatsuki de esa manera?_ "Hoy me declaro como el idiota más grande y más boquiflojo del mundo" _pensaba Pain – creo que debo cerrar la boca.

La maldad Akatsuki hervía en la sangre de Itachi. Jamás se había sentido así, teniendo todos esos datos en la palma de su mano, sabiendo que él era el medio en que los demás Akatsuki se apoyaban para escuchar las palabras de Pain. _"No puedo imaginarme como está Tobi" _pensaba el Uchiha, sonriendo con malicia.

**En la sala de juegos Akatsuki (la que tiene los juegos de arcade, no. La otra con el billar):**

- ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Hubiera sido mejor sin micrófono, ahora yo tengo que consolar a Tobi, hum.

- ni que fuera necesario que llore tan fuerte – dijo Sasori, tapándose los oídos.

El chico bueno de Akatsuki estaba llorando abrazándose con Deidara. El rubio no tuvo otro remedio que dejarse abrazar, puesto que ya no soportaba al buen chico llorando en su hombro.

- ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE TOBI ES MUY INMADURO! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE QUIERE ECHAR A TOBI DE AKATSUKI! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE NADIE ME QUIERE! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE TOBI NUNCA TENDRÁ NOVIA! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE YA NO SOPORTA MÁS A TOBI! ¿PORQUE DICE ESO SI TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO? ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA!

Haciendo más dramática la escena, el buen chico se fue corriendo al baño más cercano para encerrarse allí. Una vez dentro, se miró al espejo y, por primera vez en el día, pudo expresarse libremente tal como Madara lo haría. Una voz grave salió de su boca…

- ese maldito mocoso alfiletero lleno de piercings, ¿Cómo pudo llamarme viejo? – lo siguiente, lo imitó en tono de burla - "_no quiero decir que sea viejo, sino que esta viviendo muchos, muchos años_"... Aquél subnormal lo pagará caro… como que me llamo Uchiha Madara.

Un Uchiha proclamando venganza no es nada bueno…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te haya gustado en este capítulo :D<em>

_Y gracias a todos/as por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir con esta historia :D_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	6. El coleccionista de complejo infanfil

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: **de ahora en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

Solo eso.

_Y gracias... disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_El chico bueno de Akatsuki estaba llorando abrazándose con Deidara. El rubio no tuvo otro remedio que dejarse abrazar, puesto que ya no soportaba al buen chico llorando en su hombro._

_- ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE TOBI ES MUY INMADURO! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE QUIERE ECHAR A TOBI DE AKATSUKI! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE NADIE ME QUIERE! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE TOBI NUNCA TENDRÁ NOVIA! ¡EL LÍDER DICE QUE YA NO SOPORTA MÁS A TOBI! ¿PORQUE DICE ESO SI TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO? ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA!_

_Haciendo más dramática la escena, el buen chico se fue corriendo al baño más cercano para encerrarse allí. Una vez dentro, se miró al espejo y, por primera vez en el día, pudo expresarse libremente tal como Madara lo haría. Una voz grave salió de su boca…_

_- ese maldito mocoso alfiletero lleno de piercings, ¿Cómo pudo llamarme viejo? – lo siguiente, lo imitó en tono de burla - "no quiero decir que sea viejo, sino que esta viviendo muchos, muchos años" Aquél subnormal lo pagará caro… como que me llamo Uchiha Madara._

_Un Uchiha proclamando venganza no es nada bueno…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: <strong>Desahogo… el coleccionista de complejo infantil

**Volviendo a la habitación de Pain:**

- Nagato, desahógate. ¿Quién te molesta tanto como Tobi? – preguntó la falsa Konan, interpretando el papel de mujer comprensiva.

- ¡Maldita sea, Konan! ¡Ya te he dicho que todos tienen un ingrediente para cocinar la miseria de mi existencia en Akatsuki!

- pero, ¿Quién seguiría luego de Tobi?

Pain comenzó a pensar, hubo que esperar unos segundos antes de que diga…

- Sasori.

"_Que raro, Sasori es uno de los más tranquilos… o por lo menos a mí no me molesta" _ pensaba un desconcertado Itachi. Por su experiencia en Akatsuki, Sasori nunca había resultado una molestia para él pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos por eso. ¿Que podía molestarle al líder de él?

- ¿Sasori?

- si, Sasori. Ese muñequito de cuarta… no, de quinta… ¡No! De séptima. Es otra pesadilla que no me deja dormir de noche. Quiero decir que escucho su voz en el medio de la madrugada y es horrible – _"¿escuchar la voz de Sasori en el medio de la madrugada? Ni Tobi diría semejante estupidez" _pensaba Itachi, dándose la razón sobre la teoría en que Pain estaba tan loco como una cabra.

- escuchar la voz de Sasori en medio de la madrugada… - repetía Itachi, perplejo.

- Realmente, no entiendo como duermes con todo ese griterío que hay a la noche. Que bueno es tener el sueño pesado. Tú, Kisame, Hidan e Itachi son los únicos que duermen como es debido en la madrugada. Los envidio profundamente, los envidio – _"Ahora entiendo porque nunca me entero de nada"_ pensaba el Uchiha – escucho su voz en la madrugada, creo que él habla dormido… bueno, más bien, grita dormido. La marionetita comienza a llamar a los padres mientras duermen (realmente, no sé como hace eso), grita "!MAMAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!". El problema no es que grite, es que su habitación está debajo de la mía y a uno le sangran los oídos al escuchar eso. Él comienza a gritar llamando a papi y a mami, despierta a los otros imbéciles y comienzan a hacer aun más ruido. "!DEJEN DORMIR, HUM!" , "!TOBI TIENE MIEDO, SENPAI! ¡HAY FANTASMAS EN LA CASA!", "!ME COMPRÉ LA CAMA MÁS CARA Y NI AUN ASÍ NO PUEDO DORMIR!", "!SI SERÁN TODOS UNOS IMBÉCILES, **ME IRÉ A DOMIR AL JARDÍN!". **¿Y que es lo que hago yo? Me pongo la almohada en la cabeza, me la aprieto bien en la cara cosa de no andar escuchando a nadie. Al principio, grita, luego comienza a murmurar. Pero vuelvo a repetir, su habitación esta debajo de la mía y me vuelven loco sus murmullos. Hay algunos que son como "auynitiuegutandawpo" y no se le entiende nada, pero hay otros que si se les entiende pero son estupideces, como el otro día que dijo "para tener madera linda, hay que tener madera linda". ¿Qué m*erda significa eso? …

°Pero eso no es lo peor, creo que el momento culmine de mi paciencia es cuando ese mini-pinocho me dice "¿Quiere ir a ver mi colección de marionetas, líder?", no puedo negarme, puesto que necesito saber cada detalle de mis subordinados porque soy el líder y puede que este la posibilidad de que haya hecho una nueva y necesito saber las propiedades de esa marioneta… pero cada vez que voy, me las muestra a todas. ¡TODAS! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Cada vez que me lleva a ver su colección de marionetas me las muestra a todas! No sé como puede tener tantas, deben ser como un millón. Y, agrégale, que siempre me termina explicando el porque el arte eterno es mejor. Sabes que no muy amigo de esos temas, entonces no lo escucho. Y al final me pregunta "¿Esta de acuerdo, líder?" y yo le digo que si cuando en realidad podría entender mejor la teoría de la relatividad. Entiendo su orgullo en una parte, que es su arte y todo eso. ¡PERO YA ME SÉ DE MEMORIA TODA TU COLECCIÓN DE MUÑEQUITOS, MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL MAL! – Pain trató de calmarse, inhaló y exhaló aire lo suficiente como para poder continuar - ¿sabes, Konan? Yo tengo una teoría para argumentar del porque tiene tantas marionetas.

- ¿Por qué?

- creo que tiene un complejo infantil. Uno de esos traumas de la infancia. Sus padres no le habrán comprado una figura de acción (esos muñequitos que venden las grandes compañías a los niños varones, como Hasbro o Mattel) que él quería cuando era pequeño, entonces es por eso que tiene tantas marionetas. Él las toma como si fueran sus figuras de acción y las hace pasar por arte. En serio, ¿Cómo puede una marioneta ser arte? ¿Es algo que aún yo no comprendo o porque eso es cosa de subnormales?... Aunque me agrada más Sasori, puesto que su complejo infantil no es tan evidente como el de Tobi. Pero en fin, yo creo que es por eso que tiene tantos muñecos ninja. Agradezco que al menos esas marionetas que tiene sirvan en la batalla, sino ya las habría quemado en la chimenea.

Itachi tenía muchas ganas de echarse a reír, ya que la teoría de Pain le había resultado interesante. No podía puesto que tenía que actuar como Konan y porque sus demás compañeros (especialmente Sasori) lo escucharían por el micrófono. _"Sasori y su complejo infantil, me hubiese encantado verlo reaccionar ante esto" _ pensaba un divertido Itachi.

**En la sala de juegos Akatsuki, la del billar:**

Tobi volvía del baño para reunirse con sus compañeros, cuando se encontró con una escena de la que le hubiese gustado desaparecer…

¿Alguien le podía explicar al buen chico porque Sasori estaba parado en medio de la mesa de pool agitando de manera asesina el palo de billar? Eso podía sacarle un ojo a alguien.

- ¡¿COMO ES QUE UN IDIOTA COMO ÉL PUEDE CUESTIONAR MI ARTE?¡ ¡CUANDO LE MOSTRÉ MI COLECCIÓN HOY, ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABA!

- ¡Danna, cálmate! ¡Por favor!

- ¡ENCIMA SE ATREVE A DECIR MENTIRAS SOBRE MÍ! ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME CUANDO HE LLAMADO A MIS PADRES DORMIDO?¡ ¡JAMÁS!

- Danna, todas las noches llamas a tus padres dormido.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¿O ACASO TU LE CREES SU ENDEMONIADA TEORÍA, DEIDARA? ¡LE CREES A ESE SUBNORMAL SOBRE LO DE MI SUPUESTO COMPLEJO INFANTIL! – de repente, Sasori se calló. Soltó el palo de billar, se sentó en la mesa… ¿y comenzó a llorar? - ¡No tengo ningún complejo infantil! Solamente tengo muchas, muchas marionetas y cara de niño angelical, eso no significa que yo tenga un trauma de la infancia. ¡ADEMÁS MIS PADRES NO PUDIERON COMPRARME A DARTH VADER PORQUE ÉRAMOS POBRES!

- Danna, no llores. Esa etapa de tu vida ya ha pasado. Fue algo efímero, como mi arte, hum.

Deidara abrazó a Sasori y rápidamente Pinocho se iba calmando. _"¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien consuela a todos, hum?"_.

**En la habitación del líder, continúa la misión:**

- ¿terminaste de hablar de Sasori?

- si, creo que dije demasiado. De todas maneras, no puedo andar reprimiendo mis pensamientos siempre.

- no hay que guardar nuestros pensamientos. Esta muy bien lo que dices, Nagato – Itachi seguía dándole masajes al líder y volvía a incitarlo para que siga hablando - ¿Quién seguiría luego de Sasori?

Pain recorría en su mente los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, hasta que dio con el indicado…

* * *

><p><em>Lo lamento, pero hasta el próximo capítulo no podrás saber quien es la siguiente víctima de Pain XD<em>

_Espero que te haya gustado :D_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	7. Desahogo: Kaede, esa rubia infernal

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: **de ahora en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

Solo eso.

_Y gracias... disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- ¡No tengo ningún complejo infantil! Solamente tengo muchas, muchas marionetas y cara de niño angelical, eso no significa que yo tenga un trauma de la infancia. ¡ADEMÁS MIS PADRES NO PUDIERON COMPRARME A DARTH VADER PORQUE ÉRAMOS POBRES!_

_- Danna, no llores. Esa etapa de tu vida ya ha pasado. Fue algo efímero, como mi arte, hum._

_Deidara abrazó a Sasori y rápidamente Pinocho se iba calmando. "¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien consuela a todos, hum?"._

_**En la habitación del líder, continúa la misión:**_

_- ¿terminaste de hablar de Sasori?_

_- si, creo que dije demasiado. De todas maneras, no puedo andar reprimiendo mis pensamientos siempre._

_- no hay que guardar nuestros pensamientos. Esta muy bien lo que dices, Nagato – Itachi seguía dándole masajes al líder y volvía a incitarlo para que siga hablando - ¿Quién seguiría luego de Sasori?_

_Pain recorría en su mente los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, hasta que dio con el indicado…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: <strong>Desahogo… Kaede, esa rubia infernal

- Kakuzu.

"_Kakuzu, no hay nadie más normal que él" _pensaba el Uchiha, con su tan típico sarcasmo.

- Nagato, eso puede entenderse. Kakuzu no es una persona fácil de llevar por su obsesión con el dinero.

- si lo sé, pero creo que la situación se me está yendo de las manos – Pain bufó de fastidio - Es decir, ¿A quien no le irrita ese viejo? Yo hace poco hablaba de la edad de Madara, pero creo que Kakuzu lo pasa. Debe tener como unos cuatrocientos años encima, por eso tiene el cuerpo todo cocido (y estoy seguro que también esta cocido allá abajo). Como es viejo, tiene sus manías: un ejemplo claro es el dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero, es todo en lo que piensa. Trato de pensar que es un excelente tesorero para la organización, pero creo que su obsesión se va de los límites.

°Es decir, ni que se comprara tantas cosas. Yo nunca le he visto ninguna cosa nueva, ¿en que gastará su dinero?... Mi teoría es que lo hace en prostitutas. Debe hacerlo en esos ratos donde no lo veo, se escapa de la cueva, se va a la aldea más cercana y gastará en alguna que otra prostituta. No me molesta eso, en sí, que se gaste todo en todas las prostitutas del mundo. ¡PERO NO CON EL DINERO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN, VIEJO MAÑOSO! ¡LUEGO LOS DEMÁS NO TENEMOS AGUA, NO TENEMOS ELECTRICIDAD, NO TENEMOS GAS, NO TENEMOS TELÉFONO (aunque nunca lo usamos), NO TENEMOS CABLE Y, POR LO TANTO, NO PUEDO VER EL CANAL XXX CONTIGO, ÁNGEL! - no había tenido tantas ganas de reírse desde que Sasuke se había caído sentado desde el primer piso de su casa, Itachi tenía que contenerse – odio cuando Kakuzu hace eso, tendré que poner espías para ver que hace con el dinero de la organización. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Dejar todo el dinero de una organización criminal shinobi rango S a un subnormal adicto a las prostitutas no fue una buena idea. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si yo fuera una prostituta ni por todo el dinero del mundo me acostaría con Kakuzu. Es decir, ¿te imaginas si de verdad esta cocido allí abajo? – a Itachi se le armaron millones de imágenes en su cabeza, volvió a tener el tic nervioso del ojo. Suerte que Pain no lo miraba. El líder formuló una expresión de asco en su cara – no quiero irme a dormir con pesadillas, dejaré de imaginar estupideces…

°¡Ah! ¿Sabes lo que más me molestó de Kakuzu? Fue en una navidad, donde le regalé un libro de economía y realmente lo había hecho con afecto (ya que ese año no habíamos tenido problemas de dinero). ¡¿Y sabes lo que hizo, Konan? ¡FUE A LA TIENDA Y PIDIÓ QUE LE DEVUELVAN EL DINERO! ¡ESO HIZO EL MUY MALDITO, HIJO DE UNA GRAN P*TA! ¡CUANDO LE PREGUNTÉ PORQUE ME DIJO "ME HUBIERAS REGALADO EL DINERO QUE GASTASTE"! Y desde allí no le regalo nunca más nada, puesto que solo le interesa gastar su dinero, cepillarse a cuanta prostituta pueda y poner césped a las pizzas para no comprar orégano. ¡Maldito engendro del mal!

"_Interesantes teorías las del líder. Ahora entiendo porque Kakuzu llega al mediodía a veces" _ pensaba el Uchiha mientras que saboreaba la jugosa información y recordaba las veces que Kakuzu desaparecía en la noche y aparecía en la puerta principal al mediodía… con resaca, claro esta.

**Sala de juegos Akatsuki, la de la mesa de billar:**

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

- ¡BASTA!

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

- ¡CALLANSE!

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! – los demás Akatsukis seguían riendo, cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡KAKUZU LO TIENE COCIDO! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! – Hidan no podía más, de sus ojos salían lágrimas y su estómago le dolía.

- ¡HIDAN, SI NO TE CALLAS, TU VAS A TENER QUE COCÉRTELO TAMBIÉN!

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Tu crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi pene? Jamás dejaré que lo toques, muñeco feo de trapo.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! – los restantes miembros de Akatsuki seguían.

- ¡JAMÁS ME DIVERTÍ TANTO EN MI VIDA! – reía Deidara, secándose las lágrimas de su ojo visible. Él reía tanto que no podía decir "hum".

- ¡PREFIERO TENER COMPLEJO INFANTIL ANTES QUE TENERLO COCIDO!

- Kakuzu, te propongo un trato. **Cuando terminas de estar con alguna prostituta, llámame y así tendré una buena cena **y no como tus pizzas que son horribles.

El enmascarado no podía más, la furia fue tanta que no podía replicarle a ninguno de sus compañeros. Lo único que hacía era imaginarse las peores venganzas posibles para el maldito líder. ¿Sacarle alguno de sus piercings a la fuerza? ¿Agarrar una afeitadora y cortarle el cabello hasta dejarlo pelado mientras duerme… y luego vender su cabello? ¿Ponerle precio al cuerpo de Konan?... ¿Qué podría hacer?

"_No entiendo como dedujo sobre mi pasatiempo fuera de Akatsuki, pero no hay duda de que me robaré todo su dinero personal de la caja fuerte… Y lo gastaré todo en Kaede, esa rubia infernal" _, Kakuzu jamás había planeado una venganza tan perfecta… y encima, sacaría provecho de esto… ya se imaginaba esos pechos, ese cabello rubio y largo estando encima de él… extrañaba tanto a Kaede…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capítulo les haya servido para conocer aun más al personaje de Kakuzu :P<em>

_Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :)_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	8. Desahogo: el antisemita suicida

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: **de ahora en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

Solo eso.

_Y gracias... disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- ¡KAKUZU LO TIENE COCIDO! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! – Hidan no podía más, de sus ojos salían lágrimas y su estómago le dolía._

_- ¡HIDAN, SI NO TE CALLAS, TU VAS A TENER QUE COCÉRTELO TAMBIÉN!_

_- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Tu crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi pene? Jamás dejaré que lo toques, muñeco feo de trapo._

_- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! – los restantes miembros de Akatsuki seguían._

_- ¡JAMÁS ME DIVERTÍ TANTO EN MI VIDA! – reía Deidara, secándose las lágrimas de su ojo visible. Él reía tanto que no podía decir "hum"._

_- ¡PREFIERO TENER COMPLEJO INFANTIL ANTES QUE TENERLO COCIDO!_

_- Kakuzu, te propongo un trato. __**Cuando terminas de estar con alguna prostituta, llámame y así tendré una buena cena **__y no como tus pizzas que son horribles. _

_El enmascarado no podía más, la furia fue tanta que no podía replicarle a ninguno de sus compañeros. Lo único que hacía era imaginarse las peores venganzas posibles para el maldito líder. "No entiendo como dedujo sobre mi pasatiempo fuera de Akatsuki, pero no hay duda de que me robaré todo su dinero personal de la caja fuerte… Y lo gastaré todo en Kaede, esa rubia infernal" , Kakuzu jamás había planeado una venganza tan perfecta._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: <strong>Desahogo... el antisemita suicida

**Volviendo a la habitación del líder:**

- Konan, ¿ahora quieres que te hable de Zetsu o de Hidan?

- Hidan, luego dirás algo de Zetsu – jamás había disfrutado tanto una misión, Itachi sonreía como nunca, disfrutando como iban decayendo las imágenes de sus compañeros poco a poco. Primero Tobi, segundo Sasori, luego Kakuzu y ahora Hidan. Hace solo unos momentos atrás se proclamaba como las persona más desgraciada de este mundo… ahora, se repetía en mente esta frase _"no hay mal que por bien no venga"._

-muy bien, Hidan… - el rostro de Pain denotó que trataba de pensar sobre que podría decir sobre el albino. Aunque no tardó mucho… - primero y principal, ODIO su religión. ¿Cómo es que puede alabar a otro Dios que no sea yo? Sus creencias son enfermizas y asquerosas. Además, jamás escuché de esa religión si no era por Hidan. ¿A donde he visto a alguien con creencias jashinistas? En ningún lado, solo Hidan esta dispuesto a hacer tan complicada religión y, encima, que no existe… Para mí que Jashin es su p*ta madre – Itachi no aguantó más, comenzó a reírse pero sin emitir sonido. Suerte que Pain no volteaba a verlo - o un primo que le agrada mucho o algo así.

°¿Por qué no es budista o católico? Que siga una religión que no sea tan subnormal. Es decir, ¿quién hace sacrificios seis días a la semana? Es demasiado; si yo fuera Jashin (no existiría, pero estoy hablando hipotéticamente) si yo fuera Jashin, le pediría a Hidan que no haga tantas, que lo ideal sería tres o cuatro a la semana y que los demás días sean para rezar o algo así. Me molestan mucho sus sacrificios, no digo que en todo momento, pero lo único que pretendo es que los haga lejos de mí y de la cueva. ¿Es realmente necesario escuchar los gritos de las víctimas en la hora del desayuno? ¿Es realmente necesario llevar a todas las víctimas a su habitación y que en el trayecto se vaya manchando todo el piso de sangre? ¡NO LO CREO! ¡Y DURANTE SEIS DÍAS ES LO MISMO! Quiero decir que no es lindo ver el piso de tu casa lleno de sangre, una vez que estoy libre de misiones no quiero ver algo como eso, tú sabes que soy un pacifista encubierto…

°En fin, a pesar de todo, agradezco que con el Shinra Tensei puedo sacar esa sangre en dos segundos, ¡PERO NO PUEDO GASTAR CHAKRA EN IDIOTECES COMO ESA! ¡YO QUE SÉ SI EN ALGUNA DE ESAS MALDITAS CASUALIDADES, VIENEN LOS ENEMIGOS Y NOS ATACAN EN LA GUARIDA Y YO ESTOY GASTANDO CHAKRA EN LEVANTAR SANGRE DEL SUELO! ¡ES ALGO MUY ESTÚPIDO! – Pain tragó una bocanada de aire y siguió – además de que insulta demasiado, su boca esta llena de insultos. No sé porque lo hace, me irrita, mi madre me enseñó a no decir malas palabras a menos que sea por falta de paciencia en algo, pero él lo hace a cada rato.

°La verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo porque lo dejé entrar en Akatsuki… Ya recuerdo, fue porque me dijo que era inmortal. En ese casting, él me dijo que le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón, lo hice y recuerdo que me impresioné de que no le pasara nada. Pensé _"sangriento de alma por una religión e inmortal, debe estar en Akatsuki", _ luego me entero los detalles de su maldita religión (punto menos): fue un día que todos estábamos desayunando y Hidan era todavía un miembro nuevo, estaban todos sentados en la mesa menos él, lo fui a buscar pensando que aun no se sentía cómodo con el grupo, que era muy tímido y esas cosas… ¡PERO LO ENCONTRÉ TIRADO EN EL PISO, ENSANGRENTADO, CLAVÁNDOSE MILLONES DE KUNAIS! (luego se compró esa guadaña que tiene) ¡NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE TUVE! Hasta había pensado que se había suicidado y luego recordé que era inmortal y me sentí estúpido. ¿Pero era necesario? ¿Qué clase de subnormal hace eso? Es decir, le gusta sentir el dolor. Yo que sepa, el dolor es malo.

°No pensé que iba a caer la gota que rebalsaría el vaso, pero lo hizo… un día, el señorito albino y ridículamente religioso se fue de misión y dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta. Respeté su privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmé mi autoridad como líder entrando de todos modos – _"¿Por qué me suena conocida esa frase?" _ pensaba Itachi – entré, comencé a curiosear y a revisar todas las cosas de su cuarto. No tiene gran cosa, solo folletos, muñecos, posters, todos con algo de Jashin, hasta que encontré algo que me interesaba… debajo de su cama (ensangrentada, por supuesto), había un sinfín de películas XXX sadomasoquistas, absolutamente _todas_ sadomasoquistas. Yo me imaginaba algo parecido con Itachi, pero revisé su cuarto y no tiene nada de material porno – _"!¿CUANDO REVISÓ MI CUARTO?" _como en cualquier situación similar, a Itachi le volvió su tic en el ojo – o lo esconde muy bien o es que realmente no tiene.

°En fin, estaba viendo las portadas de esas películas de pura curiosidad y llegaste tú. ¿Recuerdas? Que me hiciste esa escena de celos diciendo que tú no me complacías y que te sentías culpable, que no servías para nada y te fuiste llorando. No sabes lo que he sufrido ese día y todo por culpa de aquél imbécil… pensaba en hacerlo sufrir con alguna tortura, pero eso le gustará por lo masoquista que es, entonces creo que la solución para hacerlo sufrir realmente sería hacerle algo que le guste a la gente normal y eso sería acariciarle el cabello…

°Aunque yo no lo haría porque me parece horrible, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede andar por la vida con gel todos los días en la cabeza? Es asqueroso, creo que más que el pene cocido de Kakuzu. Le sacaría el gel con mi Shinra Tensei, pero me da asco hasta de esa manera. Parece que le rinde culto al gel en vez de a Jashin.

°En fin, ha restado bastantes puntos desde que entró en confianza con la organización ese bastardo: su maldita religión, su sangre por todos lados, su vocabulario tan vulgar, su cerebro de idiota, sus eructos repentinos, su maldita inmortalidad que me impide deshacerme de él, sus videos porno sadomasoquistas que me causaron problemas y su gel en el cabello horrible. Mañana mismo le enseñaré que el único Dios de Akatsuki… ¡soy yo!

Itachi sabía que no era necesario imaginar las reacciones de Hidan al escuchar esto, el impulso del albino seguro le estaba ordenando ir a golpear al líder con un buen puñetazo en la cara. _"No creo que sea lo suficientemente imbécil como para hacer eso" _pensaba el Uchiha.

De repente, Pain y Konan comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que parecían provenir del pasillo. Era algo parecido a gritos… Itachi los identificó como gritos de un religioso. El Uchiha volvió a golpearse a él mismo a la cara con la palma de su mano. _"Tuve fe en que no sería tan idiota"._

**En el pasillo cercano a la puerta de la habitación del líder:**

- ¡M*ERDA, KAKUZU! ¡DÉJAME HACERLO!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DE ACUERDO EN QUE ÉL SEA MEJOR QUE JASHIN?

- Jashin no existe.

- ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DE ACUERDO EN QUE JASHIN ES MI MADRE?

- al menos asi existiría.

- ¡M*ERDA, KAKUZU! ¡NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO!

- ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio? Además, no creo que golpear con una escoba al líder sea muy productivo.

- ¡SIGUES SIN AYUDAR!

- Hidan, Kakuzu, debemos irnos. El líder nos escuchará y vendrá a ver que esta pasando. Vámonos – Sasori susurraba, desesperado, tirando del uniforme del albino religioso.

- ¡Y CUANDO VENGA LE PARTIRÉ LA ESCOBA EN LA CABEZA! ¡MALDITO AUTO-TEOCENTRICO!

- ¡Hidan, vámonos! – Sasori seguía tirando de las mangas para tratar de hacerlo volver con él - ¡Deidara, se un poco útil!

- lástima, esto estaba divertido, hum – el rubio fue a ayudar a la marioneta, tirando del uniforme de Hidan - ¡Dori, Lechuga, Retrasado! ¡Ayuden un poco también, hum!

Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi comenzaron a tirar del uniforme Akatsuki de Hidan. El albino testarudo seguía con su estúpida idea ir a pegarle al líder de la organización… con una simple escoba.

**Vuelta a la habitación del líder:**

- ¿los escuchas, Konan? Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo, ahí se va mi paz, esa poca paz que puedo tener en los momentos en que estoy contigo. De tanto escucharlos gritando ya ni sé que dicen. Estoy harto de tanta idiotez junta. Solo quiero unos momentos en paz, paz…

- déjame ir a ver que está pasando. Los callaré de una buena vez – la última frase no sonó tan amable como lo haría Konan, es más, era más parecido a como hablaría Zetsu.

- esta bien. Ve.

Konan se levantó de la cama y una vez que estaba segura de que a vista de Pain solo estaba su espalda, Itachi dejó de reprimir su tic en el ojo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Todavía sintiendo como su ojo manifestaba sus nervios, el Uchiha pudo ver al final del pasillo la bizarra escena: Hidan con una escoba en sus manos y todo el resto de Akatsuki tratando de detenerlo. Para reprimir su impaciencia, inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse. Se encaminó hacia donde estaban.

- ahí viene la geisha del líder, hum.

- ¡Ita..! – a Kisame casi se le escapa el verdadero nombre, Zetsu tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para que recuerde que el líder lo puede estar escuchando - ¡Konan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿me pueden explicar que hacen aquí? ¡Estamos en una misión! – susurraba Itachi, seguía con ese maldito tic del ojo.

- el que rinde culto al gel quería golpear al líder con esa escoba barata.

- ¡CÁLLATE, KAKUZU!

- ¡Hidan, no grites! ¡El líder por poco no los ha escuchado! – susurró el Uchiha, aún con el tic del ojo - ¡Deben ir a la sala de juegos de antes para seguir! ¡No lo arruinen! Además, no creo que golpear al líder con una escoba sea muy efectivo – luego, él recordó que tendría que haber dicho algo que había olvidado - ¡Y en todo caso, la geisha del líder es Konan, NO YO!

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! Estas mintiendo, picarón. ¿O no recuerdas lo que pasó, eh? – preguntaba Hidan, olvidándose del enojo para aprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse de Itachi.

Los demás Akatsuki comenzaron a reir, todos menos el Uchiha… quien sospechaba porque se reían y eso no le gustaba para nada. Seguía con su tic en el ojo, odiando a sus compañeros.

Su teoría se confirmó cuando escuchó la voz de Deidara en medio de esas risas…

-ah… ah…

Los demás Akatsukis volvían a reírse más fuerte, mientras que Itachi revivía su más reciente trauma con la voz de Pain… volvía a escuchar en su mente esa voz… Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, gimie… Su tic en el ojo empeoraba cada vez más, su cabeza empezó a temblar de los nervios, tiñéndose el rostro de rojo, hasta que gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡BASTA!

El resto de los miembros se callaron, dejando un silencio de biblioteca en el ambiente. Se quedaron un momento así…

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! Ni que fuera para tanto tu reacción. El líder es humano, también puede gemir cuando está caliente. ¿Me equivoco?

No podía estar tan tranquilo, Itachi no entendía porque lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Ese maldito religioso, ya lo estaba hartando: que casi arruine la misión y que hablara de _esa_ situación_, _que se necesita estar en los zapatos de uno para entenderlo, como si fuera otro de sus p*tos rituales… Como muestra de su enojo, hizo lo siguiente…

Caminó imponiendo autoridad en sus pasos hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Hidan. Lo miró como si tuviera el Sharingan, lo agarró del collar del símbolo Jashin (casi ahorcándolo) y le dijo:

- ¡Maldito sadomasoquista obsesivo al gel, no sabes lo que es estar en _mi _lugar en un momento como ese! ¡Antes de hablar, te sugiero que cierres esa p*ta boca!... Y si no la cierras, te voy a circundar el pene con un cuchillo. Ahí es cuando dejarás de ser jashinista para ser judío.

Hidan se aterrorizó con la idea. Abrió los ojos hasta su límite y salió corriendo del pasillo soltando la escoba en el camino. Tal como en una caricatura, alejándose, él gritaba:

- ¡NO QUIERO SER JUDÍO! ¡NO QUIERO SER JUDÍOOOOO!

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<em>

_En lo personal, a mi me encanta XD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	9. El traidor y acusación de narcotráfico

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: **de ahora en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

Solo eso.

_Y gracias... disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_Su teoría se confirmó cuando escuchó la voz de Deidara en medio de esas risas…_

_-ah… ah…_

_Los demás Akatsukis volvían a reírse más fuerte, mientras que Itachi revivía su más reciente trauma con la voz de Pain… volvía a escuchar en su mente esa voz… Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, gimie… Su tic en el ojo empeoraba cada vez más, su cabeza empezó a temblar de los nervios, tiñéndose el rostro de rojo, hasta que gritó con todas sus fuerzas:_

_- ¡BASTA!_

_El resto de los miembros se callaron, dejando un silencio de biblioteca en el ambiente. Se quedaron un momento así…_

_- ¡Oye, oye, oye! Ni que fuera para tanto tu reacción. El líder es humano, también puede gemir cuando está caliente. ¿Me equivoco?_

_No podía estar tan tranquilo, Itachi no entendía porque lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Ese maldito religioso, ya lo estaba hartando: que casi arruine la misión y que hablara de esa situación, que se necesita estar en los zapatos de uno para entenderlo, como si fuera otro de sus p*tos rituales… Como muestra de su enojo, hizo lo siguiente…_

_Caminó imponiendo autoridad en sus pasos hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Hidan. Lo miró como si tuviera el Sharingan, lo agarró del collar del símbolo Jashin (casi ahorcándolo) y le dijo:_

_- ¡Maldito sadomasoquista obsesivo al gel, no sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar en un momento como ese! ¡Antes de hablar, te sugiero que cierres esa p*ta boca!... Y si no la cierras, te voy a circundar el pene con un cuchillo. Ahí es cuando dejarás de ser jashinista para ser judío._

_Hidan se aterrorizó con la idea. Abrió los ojos hasta su límite y salió corriendo del pasillo soltando la escoba en el camino. Tal como en una caricatura, alejándose, él gritaba:_

_- ¡NO QUIERO SER JUDÍO! ¡NO QUIERO SER JUDÍOOOOO!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: <strong>Desahogo...El traidor y la acusación de narcotráfico

Kakuzu soltó una buena risa:

-lo amenazaré con eso la próxima vez que moleste.

- si no les importa, volveré a la misión. Pain se debe estar preguntando porque estoy tardando. No quiero que se le ocurra venir aquí – decía Itachi – vuelvan a la sala de juegos lo antes posible.

- ¡Si, señor Itachi! - de la nada, Tobi comenzó a agarrar de los brazos a casi todos los miembros (salvo a Itachi). El Uchiha no entendía nada - ¡Nos vemos!

Apareció algo como un remolino en el aire y, en solo dos segundos, Tobi y los demás desaparecieron. _"Pero…¿Cuándo…?" _Itachi seguía sin entender, en un momento todos estaban ahí y en el otro habían desaparecido. Y ese maldito tic nervioso del ojo lo volvía a molestar _"¿Como es que aprendió esa técnica?"_.

-¡KONAN! ¿PASA ALGO?

Esa voz endemoniada del líder lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El Uchiha recordó que la habitación estaba cerca. ¿Por qué gritaba tanto?

- ¡No, Pain! ¡Estoy bien!

- ¡ENTONCES VEN AQUÍ!

Tal vez la conversación que estaban teniendo lo tenía muy alterado, puede que por eso gritaba tanto. _"¿Puede ser que los demás Akatsukis lo pongan tan nervioso?" _pensaba Itachi, tratando de ponerse en los zapatos del líder mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de éste.

- cuando pases, cierra la puerta. Como siempre - Konan cerró la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que hizo después fue tirarse a la cama boca abajo. Itachi estaba harto. Y su paciencia comenzó a acabar cuando sintió que el líder volvía a besarle el cuello - ¿Qué pasa, ángel? ¿Alguno de ellos te ha hecho enfadar?

- idan s uf prefeto ota.

-Konan, si tienes la sábana en la boca, no puedo entenderte.

Itachi levantó un poco la cabeza.

- Hidan es un perfecto idiota.

- dime algo que no sepa – decía Pain, chasqueando la lengua - Tu paciencia llegó a su límite, por eso te escuché gritar "!Basta!". Fue un grito espantoso, jamás me asusté tanto. Parecía uno de una película de terror, esos que son largos y agudos – _"¿Grité de forma tan femenina?" _pensaba el Uchiha, avergonzándose y recodando un susurro del religioso cuando Kisame le había llevado el hielo para el chichón de su frente. Sacó una conclusión rápida _"Creo que Hidan tiene razón, los Uchiha somos pequeños de ahí abajo"_; pero luego recordó que al estar en el cuerpo de Konan su voz era la de ella y se sintió estúpido – Konan, si no es mucha molestia…

Pain le dio un tierno beso en el cuello a la mujer, Itachi tragó saliva volviendo con los nervios. Esperó a que el peso del cuerpo del líder se vaya del suyo para poder levantarse, pero eso no pasaba… ¿Qué tenía planeado el muy hijo de perra? Pain, cuando se lo proponía, era muy creativo y espontáneo…

Y justamente eso pasó…

Ese calor… ese calor húmedo que pasaba otra vez por su cuello. Pero sus labios no lo provocaban… no era suave, podría decirse que ese músculo era algo más áspero, se movía verticalmente y sentía algo como una bolita fría de metal… ¡OH, NO! ¡Otra vez ese maldito piercing! ¡¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a lamer su cuello?

Escalofrío, escalofrío. Itachi pensaba que había mantenido a esa máquina de hormonas apagada un rato, pero volvió a encenderse. Tenía que pensar en algo para enfriarlo…

-Nagato… hace poco estabas diciéndome algo que pensaste que me iba a molestar. ¿Qué era eso?

- es verdad. Perdona, es que me distraigo cuando veo algo muy hermoso – Pain besó tiernamente en la mejilla a Konan y luego se separó. Mientras se acomodaba para acostarse boca abajo, él dijo – te iba a preguntar que si no te molestaría continuar el masaje, pero en la espalda.

Itachi suspiró internamente, sintiendo como su alma volvía al cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama acomodándose lo más cerca del líder posible pero sin tener contacto físico con él… sabiendo lo que implica. Comenzó el masaje…

- Konan…

- dime.

- normalmente te sientas arriba de mí cuando me haces masajes en la espalda.

- ah… es que…

- Konan, sinceramente, pasa algo raro contigo hoy – a Itachi se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba fallando de esta misión? Tal vez ella debía tomar la iniciativa y darle un beso o puede que tenga que ir a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer al líder o… - Creo que estás indispuesta, ya sabes, esos cambios de humor que te dan cuando estas en esos días. Dime si lo estas, porque yo debo saber cosas como esa.

La imagen de Konan y su ciclo menstrual le causó a Itachi un irremediable dolor de estómago. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden hacer eso? ¿Puede causar un comportamiento bipolar? Había escuchado hablar de ese dolor de ovarios, que podía ser tan fuerte que podría ocasionar el comportamiento bipolar… _"Ahora que recuerdo, Konan varias veces me ha pegado sin razón" _recordó, dolorosamente, Itachi.

- esta bien, Nagato… estoy en mis días.

- me lo imaginaba, ya que me parece raro que no quieras ni tocarme la nariz. Deberías contarme, no me dejes sin saber estas cosas. Ya sabes que aun no quiero traer un mini-Akatsuki al mundo.

- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

- ¡Konan! ¿De que te asustas? Si ya lo habíamos hablado.

Y volvió el tic del ojo… jamás se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad… un bebé… un bebé, hijo de Konan y Pain… un bebé que llora todo el día y que su voz haga eco en las paredes… un bebé que dispersa su aroma a vómito y desechos del sistema digestivo en el ambiente… que bañarlo, que cambiarle los pañales, que hacerlo eructar, que hacerlo dormir cantando una maldita canción de cuna, que despertarse en medio de la madrugada porque el pequeñajo llora y, además de eso, tratar de adivinar el significado de su llanto. Un bebé que seguramente tendría niñeras de turno: el resto de Akatsuki… digamos que luego de su dolorosa y bizarra experiencia con Sasuke, Itachi no tendría muchas ganas de cuidar a otro bebé.

- es mucha responsabilidad, te ocupa todo el día cuidar a un niño – y los recuerdos invadieron la mente del Uchiha, en aquellos días donde existía su clan: _"Sasuke, deja eso", "Sasuke, el gato te va a arañar. Suéltalo", "!Sasuke, baja ese cuchillo!", "Sasuke, no tomes el licor de papá", "Sasuke, el tenedor no va en la nariz", "Sasuke, cuando tu hermano va al baño no debes abrir la puerta", "Sasuke, eres muy pequeño para jurar venganza", _etcétera. Sasuke era y es un infierno. Es decir que no es lindo que te lleguen cartas todos los días diciendo que vas a morir.

- Akatsuki nos quita mucho tiempo, no podríamos dedicarle lo suficiente al bebé. Entre que tenemos que organizarnos para las capturas de los jinchuurikis, que conseguir información sobre ellos y muchas cosas más, porqu… - por la expresión repentina en su rostro, Itachi interpretó que al líder se le había ocurrido una idea – si lo piensas mejor, en momentos en los cuales nosotros tenemos que trabajar, podríamos dejarle el bebé a otro Akatsuki. Podría tener algo como una niñera de turno, sería genial – _"sabía que iba a pensar algo así" _ pensó un fastidiado Itachi – aunque no puedo confiar en ellos… Hidan lo haría sacrificio, Kakuzu lo vendería, Zetsu lo comería, Tobi es otro bebé… - Pain volvía a recorrer en su mente los rostros de los demás miembros de Akatsuki, viendo cual podría ser el niñero perfecto. De repente… - creo que el más confiable es Itachi, ya que tiene experiencia con su hermanito…

- Maldijo hijo de…

- ¿Qué dijiste, Konan?

- ¡Nada!

- esta bien, terminemos esto del bebé que ya me he mareado con tantos pañales y llantos imaginarios… Ya me perdí por que Akatsuki íbamos hablando. Veamos… - Pain levantó las manos y comenzó a contar – el primero fue Tobi… luego fue Sasori… el tercero fue Hidan…

- no, Kakuzu.

- el tercero Kakuzu, después Hidan… Ahora ya recuerdo. Konan, ¿quieres que hable de Zetsu o Kisame?

Hablar de Kisame le resultó bastante tentador al Uchiha. Podría conocer algunos secretitos de ese tiburoncín ahora y usarlos como arma más tarde… pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, le resultó aun más interesante descubrir cosas de…

- Zetsu.

- ni me hables de ese.

La reacción de Pain lo tomó por sorpresa.

- pero acabas de decir que…

- si, lo sé. Me contradije por eso, pero lo odio… lo odio tanto… - Pain cerró los puños y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza que hacía… al parecer, su odio iba en serio – jamás perdonaré lo que me hizo, jamás lo haré…

¿Qué le hizo Zetsu al líder? ¿Acaso era algo tan grave que podía tener ese rencor?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Zetsu, Nagato?

- ¡Konan! ¡¿Cómo es que no recuerdas? ¡FUE LO PEOR QUE ME PASÓ EN AKATSUKI! ¡Y SIN MENCIONAR LO QUE HIZO ANTES DE ESO! – Pain suspiró de lo harto que estaba - ¡Bah, en realidad sigue haciendo lo mismo! Es una persona (bueno, planta) muy difícil, ¿sabes? Es muy impredecible, nunca sabes con que cosa nueva se presenta, creo que eso es parte de su bipolarismo. Jamás entendí a Zetsu, ¿él es una o dos personas? ¿Su parte negra es una persona y la blanca es otra, pero tienen el mismo nombre? ¿El Zetsu blanco y el Zetsu negro son hermanos siameses? Jamás supe ninguna de esas cosas y si se las pregunto, se ofende.

°¿Cómo pretende tener amigos si cuando le preguntas algo se hace el ofendido? También se ofendió conmigo cuando le pregunté cuales plantas cultivaba en su jardín y si alguna de ellas era su novia. Creo que ahí no fui muy sutil – _"chocolate por la noticia, señor diplomacia" _ pensó Itachi, otra vez con su sarcasmo. _"Espera… ¿desde cuando Zetsu tiene un jardín?" _– pero me dio tanta curiosidad que tuve que ir a espiar. Supuestamente, ese jardín que tiene es secreto, pero suelo ser muy curioso a veces – _"curioso… para no decir entrometido" _pensaba el Uchiha, recordando que el líder alguna vez revisó su habitación – y entonces vi muchas flores y hojas en el jardín, pero eran muy raras. Jamás las había visto, había una flor que parecía un vestido de mujer cuando estaba boca abajo (luego me enteré que era floripondio porque busqué imágenes en internet), crecieron muchas de esas; pero luego vi que en toda esa jungla que él llama jardín, habían plantadas millones y millones de cannabis. ¡¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡AHORA ENTIENDO EL PORQUE UN POLICÍA NOS INVESTIGA DE NARCOTRÁFICO!

°Y no lo culpo, puesto que si yo veía toda esa cantidad de marihuana también lo sospecharía. "¿Sabe usted que la planta cannabis sativa y el floripondio poseen propiedades psicoactivas?" me preguntó el policía cuando fui a declarar, le dije que de la cannabis si sabía pero que del floripondio no. Konan, ¿tú sabías que esa flor puede someterte a una alucinación tan real que hasta puedes tocar lo que ves? Me lo dijo el policía – Itachi negó con la cabeza, dándose por enterado. _"¿Y tenemos todo un jardín repleto de eso?"_ pensaba, alzando las cejas – la cuestión ahora es que sospechan que la organización Akatsuki es asesina, ilegal y, encima, narcotraficante.

°¿Realmente puede Zetsu consumir toda esa cantidad él solo? ¿O es que el negro fuma una cantidad y el blanco otra? ¿Y si las dos partes de Zetsu son adictos? Además, ¿Sabes los problemas que nos puede traer el maldito vicio del subnormal bipolar? Dos, exactamente – _"¿dos?" _se preguntaba Itachi, alzando una ceja. Normalmente, cuando una persona dice una frase parecida, solo la dice como un decir – el primero es el obvio, el de más problemas con la justicia. Y el segundo… es que es un reto para mí. Konan, ¿sabes lo que es tener la tentación enfrente de ti? ¡HACE AÑOS ESTOY TRATANDO DE LUCHAR CONTRA LA MARIHUANA Y A ESTA MALDITA LECHUGA NECROFILA BIPOLAR SE LE OCURRRE PLANTAR UN SINFÍN DE MARIHUANA EN EL JARDÍN! Maldigo el día en que Yahiko me la hizo probar – Pain suspiró, tratando de calmarse. _"¿Quién es Yahiko?" _Itachi arqueó una ceja – estoy completamente limpio ahora, pero odio sentir el aroma que hay en la habitación de Zetsu. Por eso tengo la costumbre de comprar siempre desodorante de ambiente. No es por el baño, solo era una excusa; porque si es por mí, con prender un fósforo ya está.

Itachi soltó una risita cuando se imaginó al líder sentado en el inodoro con un fósforo prendido en la mano.

- Konan, ¿Qué pasa?

- nada, estoy bien – Itachi tragó saliva para no volver a reír – Nagato, cuando empezaste a hablar de Zetsu mencionaste de algo que no le podías perdonar. ¿Era esto de las drogas?

- las drogas no son nada con lo que trató de hacer.

- ¿y que es lo que trató de hacer?

Pain volvió a cerrar sus puños en muestra de su odio… Itachi sintió un horrible escalofrío al verlo así. Pero se sorprendió más cuando escuchó al líder gritar:

- ¡EL TRATÓ DE COMERSE A MIS PADRES!

- ¡¿Qué? – el Uchiha no entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡ESE BASTARDO TRATÓ DE COMERSE A MIS PADRES! – Pain, colorado de ira, se reincorporó y quedó sentado en la cama. Al parecer, tenía algo muy importante para decir como para estar acostado - ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡LO HE VISTO! ¡ÉL ME PROMETIÓ QUE NO LO HARÍA! ¡PERO ME TRAICIONÓ! ¡FUE UN SER SIN SENTIMIENTOS, MALDITO TRAICIONERO! ¡PRIMERO ME PROMETIÓ QUE NO IBA A COMER MIS CUERPOS! (esos que se parecen a mí) ¡¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO? ¡LOS COMIÓ! (fue por eso que tuve que cambiar tanto los demás cuerpos) ¡LUEGO ME PROMETIÓ QUE NO IBA A ESPIARME MÁS EN EL BAÑO CON SU TÉCNICA DE TELETRANSPORTACIÓN! ¡¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO? ¡AUN ME SIGUE ESPIANDO EN EL BAÑO! (es horrible que se aparezca de la nada, parece escena de la película "Psicosis")

°¡PERO LA GOTA QUE REBALSÓ EL VASO FUE CUANDO LO VI!... – Pain no podía gritar tanto, asi que se tomó un tiempo para respirar - era un viernes, día de descanso, fui a su habitación para ver si quería ir al bar con los demás, entonces lo vi… reconocí los rostros de mis padres en el suelo y ahí estaba el maldito subnormal, con los cubiertos y servilleta en el cuello. Recuerdo que ese día le di unos buenos golpes, puesto que se lo merecía el muy p*to, drogadicto traicionero. LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO. En fin, no tengo de que preocuparme, puesto que un subnormal como Zetsu nunca tendrá una novia… su aliento a cadáveres apesta, necrófilo idiota.

- ¿necrófilo? ¿Estas seguro de eso, Nagato?

- tengo esa teoría.

"_Mi imaginación no llega tan lejos. Buen trabajo, líder" _pensaba Itachi, tratando de no recrear la imagen de un Zetsu que antes de comer a su víctima… haga tales perversiones. Sería asqueroso, sería la misma sensación que si él mismo después de haber matado a todo su clan… _"tal vez, mi imaginación puede llegar un poco lejos" _se auto-corrigió Itachi. _"Me pregunto como Zetsu se habrá tomado lo de la necrofilia"…_

**En la sala de juegos, la que siempre se menciona:**

- ¡M*ERDA, INÚTILES, AYUDEN!

- ¡ESO HAGO, HUM!

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico y ayudará a traer de vuelta al señor Zetsu!

- ¡Mis hilos de chakra no dan abasto!

- Es muy incómodo hacer esto con Samehada.

- ¡M*ERDA, TIREN! ¡TIREN! – pero luego, Hidan movió su nariz y soltó a Zetsu - ¡QUE ASCO! ¡¿Acaso nunca te das una ducha, Zetsu? El líder tiene razón, fumas marihuana como si te fueras a morir mañana. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

- ¡Hidan! ¡Tienes que tirar con nosotros!

- ¡No me digas que hacer, Kakuzu!

La cuestión es: ¿Dónde estaba Zetsu? Resulta que tomó como ventaja a su técnica de teletransportación para poder viajar más rápido hacia la habitación de Pain. Y ahí estaban todos los demás Akatsukis… sujetando de los pies a Zetsu para que no pueda viajar. El señor lechuga bipolar tenía su cabeza traspasando el piso, tal cual como lo haría un avestruz.

- ¡Disculpen, pero yo **no pienso volver**! **¡Le enseñaré que no soy un drogadicto!**

**- **¿Pero que piensas hacerle? Jamás te vi atacar a algo o a alguien – objetó Sasori – además, ¿desde cuando tienes un jardín?

- ¡Sasori, me estas ofendiendo! **¡Aparte, yo no necesito de la violencia! **¡Soy especialista en espionaje!

Hidan chasqueó la lengua:

- eso dicen los débiles.

- **Hidan, te comería para deshacerme de ti, **pero luego tendría problemas intestinales.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡VUELVE A DECIRLO Y TE MATARÉ, KAKUZU!

- ¡Pero si yo no te he dicho nada!

- Disculpa, es costumbre.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! **¡SUÉLTENME! **¡SUÉLTENME! **¡IRÉ A COMERME AL LÍDER!**

- hablando de lo que dijo el líder, ¿no creen que es cierto? – preguntaba Kisame, todavía forcejeando.

- creo que lo del narcotráfico es obvio, Kisame. Si resulta que ahora tenemos una jungla llena de droga, hum.

- no hablo de la jungla, hablo de…

- lo de la necrofilia ya lo sospechaba, hum.

- Yo también – aportó Hidan.

- y yo – Sasori.

- y yo – Kakuzu.

- Tobi es un buen… ¡ay, perdón! Y yo.

- en fin, creo que somos todos los que sospechábamos – dijo un risueño Kisame.

- ¡J**A**M**Á**S **T**U**V**E **S**E**X**O** C**O**N **M**I** C**O**M**I**D**A**! – gritó el bipolar, _"s__**o**__l__**o **__f__**u**__e__** u**__n__**a**__ v__**e**__z" _admitió para sí mismo.

- ¡A callar, lechuga siamesa bipolar! – Deidara si que le gusta burlarse de sus compañeros de vez en cuando.

Los demás Akatsukis comenzaron a reírse a costa suya. Zetsu se sentía tan humillado que ya ni se esforzaba en teletransportarse. Volvía a recordar esos días en la secundaria, donde era objeto de burla para sus compañeros. Por eso comenzó su relación con la marihuana y floripondio, nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera podía acoplarse con otro grupo de locos iguales a él… "_T__**o**__d__**o **__p__**o**__r __**c**__u__**l**__p__**a **__d__**e**__l __**l**__í__**d**__e__**r**__"_ pensaron los Zetsus, llenos de resentimiento… su deseo de comer… ¡Quiero decir…! de venganza crecían cada vez más… todos apuntando a un único blanco… Nagato, el líder de Akatsuki…

* * *

><p><em>Al principio, pensé que no se me ocurriría nada de Zetsu. <em>

_Esto es lo que salió XD_

_Espero que les guste :D_

_Gracias por leer!_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	10. Mi primo Goku

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

**Aclaraciones: **a partir del capítulo 5 en adelante, edité los documentos para una leída más fácil de los diálogos (más bien, monólogos XD) de Pain.

Cada vez que vean el símbolo dentro del paréntesis (°) significa que el diálogo de Pain continúa.

La historia no ha sido cambiada en su argumento.

_Y gracias... disfruta de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- hablando de lo que dijo el líder, ¿no creen que es cierto? – preguntaba Kisame, todavía forcejeando._

_- creo que lo del narcotráfico es obvio, Kisame. Si resulta que ahora tenemos una jungla llena de droga, hum._

_- no hablo de la jungla, hablo de…_

_- lo de la necrofilia ya lo sospechaba, hum._

_- Yo también – aportó Hidan. _

_- y yo – Sasori._

_- y yo – Kakuzu._

_- Tobi es un buen… ¡ay, perdón! Y yo._

_- en fin, creo que somos todos los que sospechábamos – dijo un risueño Kisame._

_- ¡J__**A**__M__**Á**__S __**T**__U__**V**__E __**S**__E__**X**__O__** C**__O__**N **__M__**I**__ C__**O**__M__**I**__D__**A**__! – gritó el bipolar, "s__**o**__l__**o **__f__**u**__e__** u**__n__**a**__ v__**e**__z" admitió para sí mismo._

_- ¡A callar, lechuga siamesa bipolar! – Deidara si que le gusta burlarse de sus compañeros de vez en cuando. _

_Los demás Akatsukis comenzaron a reírse a costa suya. Zetsu se sentía tan humillado que ya ni se esforzaba en teletransportarse. Volvía a recordar esos días en la secundaria, donde era objeto de burla para sus compañeros. Por eso comenzó su relación con la marihuana y floripondio, nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera podía acoplarse con otro grupo de locos iguales a él… "T__**o**__d__**o **__p__**o**__r __**c**__u__**l**__p__**a **__d__**e**__l __**l**__í__**d**__e__**r**__" pensaron los Zetsus, llenos de resentimiento… su deseo de comer… ¡Quiero decir…! de venganza crecían cada vez más… todos apuntando a un único blanco… Nagato, el líder de Akatsuki…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: <strong>Mi primo Goku

**Volviendo a la habitación del líder; Pain aún recibía masajes, al parecer se sentía muy cómodo:**

- tenemos unas cuatrocientas toneladas de droga y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo – en eso, Itachi no estaba mintiendo.

- es que nunca sabes que esperar de ellos, Konan, son muy impredecibles. No sé como lo hacen – Pain suspiró – Y no es que sea entrometido, yo solo reviso las habitaciones de cada uno para asegurarme de que no me escondan nada – _"admites que eres entrometido, solo lo dices de forma elegante" _Itachi aun sentía rencor porque el líder había invadido su privacidad – les revisé las habitaciones a todos tantas veces que ya sé donde guardan cada una de sus cosas – _"! DESPUÉS NO ERES ENTROMETIDO, MALDITO NINFÓMANO!" _de tanto enojo, Itachi hizo mucha fuerza con las manos - ¡Ay, Konan! ¡Eso dolió!

Y ahí es cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo siento, Nagato. ¿Estas bien? – para parecer más preocupado, Itachi acercó su rostro al del líder, alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

- ahora que te veo, ya se me fue el dolor – dijo Pain, de una manera tan dulce que hasta se podía saborear. _"Para mí que ha visto muchas telenovelas mexicanas" _pensaba Itachi, buscándole una razón del porque Pain era tan romántico. Konan sonrió levemente – Konan, creo que nos hemos desviado de tema. Quiero seguir hablando…

- habladeKisame – la emoción lo dominó, Itachi habló tan rápido que Pain no pudo entender.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Por qué hablas así, Konan?

"_No me pude resistir" _ Itachi suspiró tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

- dije que hables de Kisame.

- ¿me pides que hable del maldito pececito que el día que me harte va a terminar en un frigorífico?

- eh… si…

- muy bien, hablaré de Kisame – Pain comenzó a ver que cosa podía decir primero – al principio, no parecía mal tipo. Pero pasó algo parecido con Hidan… a medida que fue tomando confianza, comenzó a restar puntos el muy bastardo… primero, empezó con el tema de sus dientes. Empiezo a ver dientes de tiburón por todos lados en la cueva. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntaba, harto de verlos hasta en el baño. Es un asco. Harto, le ofrecí a Kisame de ir al dentista y me negó hasta cansarse, me pareció sospechoso. Comienzo a buscar en internet y vi que los tiburones pueden perder hasta mil dientes al año. ¡Mil dientes al año! ¿Sabes lo que es tropezar con uno de esos a la mañana? Encima con todos estos piercings en la cara te lastimas peor.

°Eso fue un punto menos, pensé que lo soportaría pero… Comenzó a hacerse miembro de esas organizaciones raras que protegen el medio ambiente y a la fauna, me lleva obligado a esas reuniones de Greenpeace y yo realmente no soporto que me hablen una hora sobre la matanza de ballenas, tiburones o la pesca indiscriminada. ODIO ir allí. Si al menos me dieran algo de comer, lo soportaría, pero además de que me aburro… me muero de hambre. Recuerdo un día, cuando fui a la sexta charla en defensa de la fauna marina, ya estaba hartísimo y le pregunté _"Kisame, no puedo decirte nada sobre los tiburones porque sé que son tu familia, pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas por la matanza de las ballenas y por la pesca? Ellos no son tu familia" _y él me dio una cachetada (¿Te lo puedes creer? Si, me pegó) y me dijo que todo el océano era considerado su familia, que los peces son amigos… no comida. Ahora, lo que me pregunto es: ¿Qué clase de tiburón dice eso? Uno subnormal como él, supongo… - _"jamás me dijo nada sobre esas organizaciones" _Itachi ya agarraría a Kisame para extorsionarlo - Además…¿sabías quien se comía los muebles era Samehada en vez de Zetsu? Si, su maldita espada se comió el televisor justo el día cuando pasaban el especial de "Los castores cascarrabias" en el Nickelodeon. Es que estaba esperando tanto ese especial… Jamás me olvidaré de eso y encima que le había echado la culpa a Zetsu. Claro, uno piensa _"si ese subnormal bipolar puede comer cadáveres, ¿Por qué no un televisor?". _

°Entonces, fue cuando pasó: era una madrugada común, en la cual no podía dormir, escuchando los malditos sonidos de siempre (Sasori murmurando, Deidara peleando con Tobi, lo normal, ya sabes, Konan) pero de pronto siento un sonido nuevo, que cada vez se acerca más y más. Sonaba como si algo o alguien se arrastrara por el piso, era horrible. Mi habitación estaba toda oscura, sinceramente, pensé que era una clase de fantasma y tuve miedo de asomar la cabeza por las sábanas. Me quedé escuchando con los ojos cerrados, muerto de miedo, hasta que… ¡ZAC! – Itachi dio un respingo. De un sopetón, el líder agarró su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda. _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó el Uchiha, arqueando una ceja - ¡SAMEHADA ME MORDIÓ EL BRAZO! ¡VEO A ESA MALDITA ESPADA POSEÍDA SACANDO UNOS COLMILLOS ENORMES, MORDIÉNDOME EL BRAZO COMO SI FUERA UN SANDWICH! ¡Empecé a gritar del dolor, a sacudir mi brazo tratando de sacarme a esa bestia de encima! ¡Y me mordía más y más fuerte! ¡FUE UN DOLOR HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE! – Pain suspiró, tratando de calmarse – recuerdo que esa noche comencé a llamar a Kisame para que controle a su espadita viviente, apareció luego de… ¡media hora! Si, resulta que el maldito pescado estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras que yo podría haber perdido el brazo.

°Sé que es su espada, su arma, su fuente de chakra, pero… creo que hasta su espada tiene más cerebro que él. Y si mi teoría es verdad, esa espada se va a dar cuenta que su dueño no es uno digno y se va a ir con otro. Así, como cuando un novio engaña a la novia… en este caso sería al revés – Pain soltó una risita ante su propio chiste. Itachi ahogó una carcajada muy dentro de sí – me acuerdo de muchas cosas sobre esa maldita cosa azul que se hace llamar miembro de Akatsuki.

°Ahora la que recuerdo es cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones al Caribe, ¿recuerdas, Konan? ¿Recuerdas que insistías e insistías en ir a nadar en el mar, que al final te hice caso? Estábamos nadando tan tranquilamente, fue bonito, la verdad. Y ahí fue cuando pasó… de repente, comenzaste a gritar y te fuiste nadando más rápido que ligero a la orilla, yo me quedé mirándote y no entendía nada… hasta que… veo como una aleta puntiaguda comienza a nadar rodeándome como lo haría un cuervo hambriento (ni que estuviera muerto… bueno, casi). Pensé que era Kisame queriéndome jugarme una broma, es más, le dije _"Kisame, ya sé que eres tú. Aléjate de mí". _Y entonces fue cuando me humillaron… comienzo a mirar mejor y me dije _"Espera, hasta donde yo sabía, Kisame no tiene una aleta de esas como los demás...", "_¡TIBURONES!" ¡Ahí fue cuando comencé a gritar de desesperación! Había visto mucho en la tele que lo tiburones (salvo los subnormales como Kisame) se comen a las personas… y encima recuerdo que Yahiko siempre me asustaba cuando nos metíamos en el lago – _"¿Quién es ese Yahiko?" _se preguntaba Itachi, harto de tantas menciones – me agarraba del tobillo y me hundía. En fin, la cuestión es que ese susto me quedó cuando crecí. Tú sola sabes esto, Konan, no tendría ni que decirte que no se lo cuentes a nadie – _"No te preocupes, el micrófono me ahorró el trabajo" _ Itachi ahogó una carcajada muy dentro de sí – volvamos a las vacaciones del Caribe, al ver ese tiburón es como que reviví ese trauma de mi niñez y grité como lo haría en mi niñez. ¿El resultado de todo esto? Que todos los demás Akatsukis se rieran de mí, pasando uno de los más humillantes momentos en toda mi miserable vida. ¿Sabes lo que es la sensación de perder el respeto de tantos años en solo un día? Jamás escuché una historia tan miserable como la mía – Itachi quería soltar una risotada que tenía en la punta de la lengua, él ya sabía lo que venía luego… - y para el colmo: de pronto, veo como el tiburón saca toda la cabeza del agua (hasta ese momento, yo pensé que solamente los delfines podían hacer eso), saca toda la cabeza del agua lentamente para darle suspenso, me mira fijo un momento y comienza a reírse.

°¡Si! ¡EL MISMO TIBURÓN SE ESTABA RIENDO DE MÍ! ¡ME SEÑALABA CON LA MANO (o aletas, la cuestión es que me señalaba) Y SE REÍA DE MÍ! Y entonces, escucho otra risa… aparece Kisame, riéndose con el otro tiburón, abrazándose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. _"¡¿Qué car*jo es esto?" _me preguntaba, alterado y humillado. Cerré un puño y lo apreté de la furia. Alcé esa misma mano, le di un buen Shinra Tensei a ese tiburón feo y lo mandé a volar.

° Kisame empieza a gritar… "!GOKU, VUELVE! ¡GOKU!", me pareció extraño que gritara justamente ese nombre y le dije "¿A quien le hablas? Hasta donde yo sabía, Goku es un personaje ficticio". ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada (¡Otra! ¿Te lo puedes creer, Konan? ¡OTRA!) y me dijo "!Jamás le tienes respeto a mi familia! ¡Solo era una broma lo que queríamos hacerte! ¡Goku jamás quiso hacerte daño!".

°Lo miré sin entender, "Kisame, Goku es un personaje de un anime-manga. No existe", se volvió loco, me agarró de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme: "!TE LO DIJE, JAMÁS LE TIENES RESPETO A MI FAMILIA! ¡EL TIBURON QUE MANDASTE A VOLAR ERA MI PRIMO! ¡SE LLAMA GOKU!", no lo podía creer, "¿Goku?" le pregunté, todavía sin creérmelo y, encima, Kisame me seguía sacudiendo más fuerte. "¡¿ACASO MIS TIOS NO PUEDEN SER FANÁTICOS DE DRAGON BALL?". Entonces, para ponerle broche de oro a mi humillación, me dio un buen puñetazo en la cara hasta hundirme bien hundido en el mar.

°Ya has presenciado las burlas que me hicieron, Konan; a escondidas me llaman "Nemo"… por lo naranja y por lo pececito cobarde (se creen que no he visto la película los muy idiotas) – _"si, a mi se me ocurrió" _reía Itachi en su interior, cuando recordó el momento en que inventó el apodo - En fin, estoy cansado de Kisame, Konan. Su espada que me muerde como perro rabioso, sus dientes que se caen masivamente por selección natural, su inteligencia de pez dorado, sus malditas reuniones de la fauna a las que me lleva amenazado, su color insoportablemente azul (que lo hace parecerse a Dori), la humillación que me hizo pasar en unas vacaciones que costaron carísimas (vamos, el Caribe no es nada barato) y su subnormalidad sin límites… realmente, ese tipo solamente sirve para comérselo de sushi… junto con toda su p*ta famila.

"_Kisame odia que se metan con su familia. Estará furioso" _Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi no lo podía creer, cada cosa que decía el líder era verdad. Sus ojos medio brillaban al recibir toda esta valiosa información, era algo que lo ponía tan feliz…

Aunque esa felicidad duró poco…

¡PUM!

- ¡LIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"_¡¿Cómo es que abrió la puerta? ¡IMBÉCIL!" _pensó un Uchiha entrando en crisis y con un tic en el ojo.

Jamás la misión estuvo tanto en peligro como ahora….

Efectivamente, Kisame abrió la puerta de un sablazo con Samehada. Entró con los nervios alterados, gritando y sacudiendo su espada para todos lados.

- ¡TENGO MUCHAS COSAS PARA HABLAR CON USTED!

- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí, entrando de esa manera y gritando como marrano? - dijo Pain, sin perder los estribos… mejor dicho, tratando de no perderlos.

- ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, EL MÁS SUBNO…! ¡AY!

Detrás de Dori, llegaron los demás Akatsukis a detener la desesperante situación. Kakuzu le tapaba la boca a Kisame, Deidara le sacaba a Samehada y le ataba las manos, Hidan le ataba un pañuelo a los ojos, Zetsu atrás observando y Sasori consolaba a Tobi… quien estaba llorando.

-¿Para que le atas un pañuelo a los ojos, hum?

- ¿yo que sé? Seguridad – Hidan miró al líder y reparó en un pequeñito detalle – líder, ¿Qué hace con todo el pecho desnudo, eh? Se va a enfermar.

Todas las miradas de la organización pasaron a Pain. Itachi deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

- Hidan, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – era lo único que podía decir para defenderse. Pain evadió la pregunta - ¿Qué le pasa a Kisame? ¿Por qué grita?

- yo que sé. Itachi lo conoce mejor, hum.

- ¿y porqué Itachi no está con ustedes si supuestamente lo conoce mejor? – preguntó el líder.

El tic del ojo aumentaba peligrosamente.

- sigue desmayado. **Nadie sabe porque no se despierta.**

Pain suspiró, de cierto modo le alegró que los demás pararan a Kisame (aunque la falsa Konan aun seguía con su tic en el ojo). Entonces, el líder dijo:

- gracias por tratar de calmarlo, muchachos. Es un gran pla…

Hidan, quien todavía seguía rencoroso por los dichos del líder, gritó:

- ¡AHORA TE HACES EL BUENO, HIJO DE UNA GRAN…!

El líder no sabía que debía entender por eso. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos estos locos? Kakuzu le tapó la boca a Hidan (antes de que siguiera arruinando todo) con la misma mano que con la lo hizo con Kisame. Por lo tanto, Dori tuvo la boca libre para hablar (más bien, gritar de furia):

- ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMI…!

Y sucedió lo más idiota hasta el momento… Una mano tapó la boca de Kisame, pero no precisamente una común y corriente. Deidara no lo hizo por maldad, solo actuó por acto reflejo… luego cayó en la realidad y reparó en la cantidad de maldades que podría hacer con esto…

Pain y Konan miraban la situación con un tic en el ojo… Se escuchó un silencio de biblioteca desde ese entonces, todos observando los detalles de este momento… una mano de Deidara tapando la boca de Kisame…

- ¿Esto… puede considerarse un beso? – preguntó Hidan.

- un beso no es nada sin lengua, hum.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Deidara-senpai? – preguntó el buen chico… con miedo y lágrimas.

El artista efímero sonrió maléficamente, disfrutando anticipadamente el sufrimiento que iba a causar.

- conste que este no cuenta, ya que no es mi boca oficial, hum.

Como era de esperarse… Hidan se echó a reír a carcajadas, Tobi (cuando entendió) se largó a llorar (otra vez), Sasori golpeándose con la palma de su mano, Zetsu mirando distante y Kakuzu sacando la cámara para filmar todo…

Los ojos de Kisame empezaron a abrirse cada vez más, parecían desorbitados. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de liberarse de ese infierno. Gritaba, pero la mano besadora francesa no dejaba que se escuche… puesto que mantenía la lengua de Dori ocupada. Deidara comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, disfrutando de hacer sufrir a Kisame…

Pero en un momento, la risa terminó…

¡CRACK!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Hum!

Efectivamente, Kisame le mordió la lengua a Deidara con semejantes dientes de tiburón.

- otra vez cociendo cosas – protestó Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que estaba ideando cosas para con otro personaje. Si, la lista de Pain continúa XD<em>

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y tambien la edición que hice les haya resultado útil para una leída mas llevadera._

PD: _RESPETEN A LA FAMILIA DE KISAME!_

_XD_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	11. El imitador y su traumática pubertad

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

Hola de nuevo! Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, es que tuve problemas personales a los cuales acudir (como expliqué en el perfil). Además de preparar un proyecto para un OC que realmente me entusiasmó :D. Sinceramente, no sé si voy a publicarlo o no, pero ya voy por el capítulo 2 y me está gustando, asi que…

Si pensaban que iba a dejar este fic, están muy equivocados. *Muajajajajaja*

"Revolución Akatsuki" no va a quedar descontinuado, esto va a tener un final; pero por ahora no. Este capítulo me quedó bastante largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. No prometo actualizar muy seguido, eso sí. Pero este fic va a tener un final, asi que, ya se los dejo…

**_¿Quién será la próxima víctima de Pain? ¿Por qué este capítulo se tuvo que dividir en dos partes? ¿Acaso el líder Akatsuki tenía tantas cosas para decir?_**

Todo esto y mucho más en…

"Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder"

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** En el capítulo anterior de "<strong>__**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**__**" *****_

_- conste que este no cuenta, ya que no es mi boca oficial, hum._

_Como era de esperarse… Hidan se echó a reír a carcajadas, Tobi (cuando entendió) se largó a llorar (otra vez), Sasori golpeándose con la palma de su mano, Zetsu mirando distante y Kakuzu sacando la cámara para filmar todo…_

_Los ojos de Kisame empezaron a abrirse cada vez más, parecían desorbitados. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de liberarse de ese infierno. Gritaba, pero la mano besadora francesa no dejaba que se escuche… puesto que mantenía la lengua de Dori ocupada. Deidara comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, disfrutando de hacer sufrir a Kisame…_

_Pero en un momento, la risa terminó…_

_¡CRACK!_

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Hum!_

_Efectivamente, Kisame le mordió la lengua a Deidara con semejantes dientes de tiburón._

_- otra vez cociendo cosas – protestó Kakuzu._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: <strong>El imitador y su traumática pubertad. (Parte 1)

- ¡Llévense a Deidara y a Kisame de aquí! ¡No quiero verlos a ninguno de ustedes hasta mañana! – a Itachi, por un momento, le pareció extraño volver a ver al líder autoritario – Kakuzu, hazme el favor de cocer la lengua de la mano de Deidara y llevarte a todos de aquí.

Kakuzu asintió, se podía ver detrás de su máscara que estaba aliviado. Hizo lo que el líder ordenó y vació el lugar de los demás Akatsukis. Volvió el silencio… tranquilizador para Itachi, puesto que ya podía volver a la misión en paz y sin interrupciones de ningún subnormal.

- y ahora me quedé sin puerta – protestó Pain, mirando los restos de madera que había en todas partes - ¡SASORI!

- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó el pelirrojo, no muy lejos de ahí.

El artista eterno volvió a la habitación de Pain para ir a cumplir la orden de su caprichoso líder. Cuando llegó, ya sabía exactamente que hacer, puesto que venía equipado con algunas maderas, clavos y martillos.

- otra vez arreglando puertas. Ni que tuviera cara de cerrajero – susurraba Sasori mientras se preparaba para reparar la puerta de Pain – encima que lo hago, el señor se da el lujo de decir que yo padezco de complejo inf…

- ¿dijiste algo, Sasori?

- ¡Nada, líder!

- me había parecido.

Sasori convocó a sus marionetas para que lo ayudasen a arreglar la puerta y en dos minutos lo hizo. En el trayecto, el pelirrojo miraba de reojo a Itachi… es que le causaba tanta risa verlo sentado en la cama del líder, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado antes... _"Jamás olvidarás esta misión, Uchiha" _pensaba Sasori, largando una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sasori? – preguntó Konan. Itachi sabía que se estaba riendo de él, puesto que lo estaba mirando desde que entró.

- nada, Konan. Solo recordaba algo que me da gracia – y el muy maldito sonreía.

El tic del ojo volvió.

- ¿ya terminas, Sasori? – preguntó Pain, impaciente por quedarse solo con Konan.

- si, solo ajusto esto… - era un tornillo de la bisagra – y listo – se levantó del suelo, guardó a sus marionetas en el pergamino, estiró el brazo y dijo – recibiré algo de esto, ¿no?

- sabes que no manejo el dinero de la organización, Sasori.

- pero Kakuzu es un ava…

- dile que es orden mía.

- pero no me dará nada.

- ¡Que es una orden mía!

- esta bien – Sasori bufó de fastidio – adiós, líder. Adiós, Konan.

- púdrete.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, Konan? – preguntó Pain, sorprendido.

"_Se me escapó" _pensó Itachi, regañándose en que no tenía que decir en voz alta sus verdaderos deseos.

Sasori sonreía… disfrutando de alterar los nervios del Uchiha.

- adiós, Sasori. Hasta mañana.

Itachi trató de mantener su semblante tranquilo ante la situación, pero tenía infinitas ganas de ahorcar al pelirrojo con sus propios hilos de chakra.

Sasori se fue sonriente de ahí, mirando a Konan con los ojos de un ganador. _"Me vengaré, lo juro" _ su orgullo no podía ser pisoteado de esa manera, Itachi ya planeaba que hacer con el pelirrojo.

Sus ganas de vengarse aumentaron cuando escuchó la fuerte risa del marionetista en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué le pasa que se ríe así? - preguntó Pain, alzando una ceja – parece un loco.

"_Habló el Akatsuki más cuerdo" _otra vez, la ironía se hacía presente en el lenguaje de Itachi.

- Nagato, no debemos darle importancia. Recuerda que tiene sus problemas psicológicos.

- gracias por recordármelo, casi me lo olvido.

Itachi estaba a punto de irse para ir a sentarse a la cama y continuar con la más complicada misión de espionaje de su vida, pero algo no lo dejó…

Ese tirón… ese tirón del brazo lo atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros cerca, sus cuerpos en contacto, sus narices tocándose… sus labios a punto de hacerlo. La boca de Pain formó una sonrisa tierna, Itachi se mordía la lengua de los nervios. _"!Otra vez!" _protestó en su interior. Konan jamás podría negarle un beso a Pain, Itachi no tenía opción… levantó lentamente las comisuras de sus nuevos labios femeninos, se acercó a velocidad tortuga, cerraba los ojos suavemente… hasta que sintió la mano de Pain en su nuca que acercó de un tirón la cabeza de Konan para al fin poder besarla sin esperar más tiempo. _"Si que es bruto" _pensaba Itachi, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa. El Uchiha los rodó, harto de todo lo que le pasaba en su vida. Volvía a intercambiar fluidos y de vez en cuando sentía como el piercing enfriaba su lengua. Movía los labios, nervioso, deseando estar en un Tsukuyomi antes que esto.

Pain soltó a Konan, la miró, le acarició la mejilla izquierda con ternura y se encaminó a la cama… se acostó de nuevo boca abajo. Itachi suspiró, disfrutando del aire puro que no contenía rastros de Pain.

- supongo que quieres que siga con los masajes, ¿verdad? – dijo Itachi, ya estaba harto de hacerle masajes al líder.

- entiendo… Estuviste todo el día.

- pero yo quiero seguir, Nagato – los masajes lo hacían sentir cómodo, no podía quitarlos de la misión puesto que eran de gran ayuda. Así, un líder relajado podría soltar más datos.

- entonces, no hay ningún problema.

No quedó otra opción que ir a cumplirle el deseo al chico caprichoso. Sabía que no conocía del todo a su líder, pero nunca lo desconoció tanto como ahora.

Continuó el masaje…

- primero fue Tobi, segundo Sasori, tercero Kakuzu – al parecer, Pain tenía poca memoria – luego fue Hidan, quinto fue Zetsu, sexto Kisame… quiero hablar de Deidara…

- tenemos esta conversación justamente para esto, Nagato. Desahógate – un dejo de maldad brilló en los ojos de Konan, Itachi reprimió una enorme carcajada. Hablar de Deidara era algo que podría darle frutos para el futuro… maldad, maldad…

- Konan, si hablamos de Deidara, ya ni sé por donde empezar – Pain negaba con la cabeza. Al parecer, había muchas cosas para decir sobre el artista – creo que empezaré cuando lo conocí.

°Les dije a Sasori, Kisame y a Itachi que "_cuando la encontraran me la llevaran a la cueva". _(Entiéndeme, Konan, cuando lo descubrí explotando cosas en el País del Arroz, pensé que era chica) En fin, trajeron a Deidara atado de manos y pies (según Itachi, estaba muy histérico y tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas), pedí que lo liberaran y se fueran. Habló (si no hablaba, no me daba cuenta de que era hombre. Casi pego un grito cuando le escucho la voz, es que me asusté) y dijo: _"Hola, soy Deidara. Yo no quería estar aquí, pero estoy. Usted debe ser el líder, un gusto, hum" _y me quiso estrechar la mano. Entonces, vi su primera subnormalidad… de su mano, casi milagrosamente diría, salió una larga y asquerosa lengua… Se me vinieron miles y miles de imágenes (muy gráficas) a la cabeza; y ninguna de ellas estaba relacionado a una cosa buena. Es decir, ¿Quién no pensaría lo mismo? ¡Vamos, Konan! ¿Quién no pensaría lo mismo? En solo dos segundos formulé mi teoría de que Deidara usaba esas manos para fines egoístas. Y eso que yo no soy ningún pervertido.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

- Konan, ¿de que te ríes?

Itachi ya había formulado la misma teoría que Pain sobre los fines onanistas de Deidara, obviamente, no se sorprendió de que él sospechara lo mismo. Su risa solo era por la tan grande mentira que dijo el líder a lo último.

- es que… jamás había pensado a Deidara haciendo tales cosas con sus manos – mintió Itachi, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de risa.

- Konan, ¿no recuerdas? Lo hemos discutido luego de que Deidara se instaló en su habitación.

El Uchiha sabía que había cometido un error al reírse de esa manera. Es que tampoco pudo imaginarse de que Pain y Konan habrían discutido sobre la intimidad de un Akatsuki. _"No debo reírme… pero fue tan gracioso" _Itachi tuvo que reprimirse la carcajada.

- lo siento. No lo había recordado – se disculpó Konan, transpirando por no reír – aunque eso no importa ahora. Sigue contándome, Nagato.

- esta bien… en solo dos segundos formulé mi teoría de que Deidara usaba esas manos para fines egoístas. Y eso que yo no soy ningún pervertido – _"no re rías, no te rías, no te rías" _ Itachi todavía intentaba ahogar las carcajadas – en fin, cuestión que quiere estrechar su mano conmigo. Ahora, lo que me pregunto es lo siguiente: ¿Qué clase de persona estrecharía la mano con Deidara?... ¡POR EL AMOR A LA HIGIENE! ¡EXISTÍA EL 99% DE PROBABILIDADES DE QUE HUBIERA ESPERMATOZOIDES VIVOS EN ESA MANO! ¡Y YO NO PIENSO TOCAR ESPERMATOZOIDES DE OTRO HOMBRE! – Pain tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió – realmente, ni yo sé como disimulo tan bien las cosas. Me dio tanto asco que se atreviera a estrechar su mano con la mía que hasta tenía miedo de quedar embarazado. Recuerdo que Deidara me miraba sin entender nada, me dijo _"¿Qué, hum?" _(ya sabes, Konan, como habló siempre), volví en sí y, haciéndome el estrella, le dije _"no puedo estrechar mi mano a quien no le tengo confianza". _Una negación elegante. La pensé bien, puesto que esa frase de parte de un líder no sonaría sospechosa.

°Como todo Akatsuki, con el tiempo se fue demostrando tal cual es… un subnormal. Comencé a notar algo muy raro en su comportamiento, lo miraba, lo miraba y sentía que había algo raro en él. Lo quise conocer, puesto que soy el líder y un buen líder conoce a todos sus subordinados de pies a cabeza. Lo llamé para que habláramos a solas en la sala de juegos (la que tiene los juegos de arcade, no. La otra con el billar) y pregunté justamente lo que no tendría que haber preguntado… que era lo que le gustaba hacer. _"Líder, ¿acaso aún no se ha dado cuenta?" Mi arcilla explosiva y mis manos son lo único que necesito para crear arte. Para mí el arte es…" _y ya sabía que ese andrógino era otro loco bohemio.

°Recuerdo mis pensamientos ese día (pensaba todo esto mientras él explicaba su arte, Konan): ¡DIOS, PORQUE SERÁ QUE ME PERSIGUEN TODOS LOS ARTISTAS! ¿QUE TENGO? ¿UN MUSEO IMPLANTADO EN LA CARA O QUE? Ahora tengo a este travesti no asumido hablándome del arte. Lo emparejaré con Sasori; puesto que si los dos hablan de arte pueden llevarse bien y así no habría problemas ni diferencias de ideas. (acá viene la parte de mi teoría, Konan. Quiero decirte que sigo pensando de la misma manera) Igualmente, yo no tengo la culpa que el rubio hueco este haya sido influenciado por los mensajes subliminales de "Art Attack" en su niñez. La infancia es una etapa muy sensible, ver ese tipo de programas dejan secuelas; en su caso, ese transtorno piromaníaco (ya sabes, Konan, a esas personas que les gusta quemar cosas. Busca en Wikipedia) ese transtorno piromaníaco que demuestra cuando explota algo… y lo hace pasar por arte el muy imbécil. Disney siempre ha tenido esos planes malévolos… _"¿esta de acuerdo, líder? Hum" _me preguntó, interrumpiéndome en la formulación de mi teoría. Obviamente, jamás entendí su arte y le dije que sí, es más, creo que memorizaría más rápido la tabla periódica.

°La verdad es que no entiendo el porque se proclama artista. He averiguado muchas cosas sobre Deidara para testificar justamente lo contrario – a Itachi parecía agarrarle una taquicardia de la emoción. Disfrutaba como la imagen de Deidara se destruía poco a poco. Dulce venganza – escucha, Konan, la última vez que fuimos a Konoha a robar el pergamino con la información del Kyubi, descubrí que todo en Deidara es un plagio. ¿Recuerdas que yo te señalé a una chica de Konoha (era una rubia con estilo de prostituta, creo que se llamaba Chino) y enseguida, de celosa, me implantaste tal cachetada que me desmayé? Bueno, ¿acaso no la has observado bien?

- ¿A que te refieres, Nagato?

- ¿Qué tienes en la memoria hoy que no recuerdas nada? Pensé que luego de tantos celos te acordarías – Itachi decidió mantenerse callado, no debía preguntar tanto – cuando al fin me desperté del desmayo luego de dos horas tirado en el piso, te expliqué el porque te señalé a la chica. ¿Acaso no viste que tenía el MISMO peinado que Deidara? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que fuera casualidad! ¡EL VIO A LOS DE KONOHA EN LA CAPTURA DEL ICHIBI! ¿ACASO MIENTO? ¡NO! ¡DEIDARA ES UN PLAGIO CON PATAS! ¡Y SE HACE LLAMAR ARTÍSTA ESTE HERMAFRODITA! – jamás creyó que se sentiría tan feliz al escuchar los teóricos plagios de Deidara, Itachi tenía que mantenerse serio – y no sabes, Konan, tengo más pruebas… aunque parezca mentira, hablo mucho con Tobi (mas precisamente, Madara) Sabes que soy curioso… ¡A que no sabes lo que dijo!... Dijo que cuando fueron con Deidara a un puesto de dangos en la captura del Sanbi, había una figura de arcilla sospechosamente parecida a las de él. ¿Coincidencia? ¡NO LO CREO! (Mis teorías siempre dan en el clavo, Konan, acuérdate de eso) … Hasta donde yo sabía, un artista crea su propio estilo, su manera de hacer las cosas. ¡Vamos, Konan! ¿QUE ES LO QUE TIENE ESA COLEGIALA DE ARTISTA? ¡NADA! ¡SOLO ES UN PLAGIO ANDANTE CON ENTREPIERNA FEMENINA! Se copia los peinados, se copia las figuras de arcilla… más que artista, parece_ imitador_.

°Y de seguro que recuerdas las desastrosas vacaciones de Hawai. Deidara jamás me sacó tanto de mis casillas como en esas vacaciones. Jamás nadie en mi vida me hizo pasar tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera Yahiko – _"Otra vez, ¿Quién m*erda es Yahiko?" _Itachi estaba harto de escuchar ese nombre – y tu sabes, Konan, que odio que me hagan pasar vergüenza… ¿recuerdas que en esas vacaciones que cada vez que yo me sentaba a comer todos los demás Akatsukis se reían sin razón? Los miraba y dejaban de reírse… miraba a mi plato, levantaba el tenedor lleno de comida y comenzaban a reírse… los miraba y automáticamente se callaban. _"Algo traman" _pensaba, desconfiando de todos. Levantaba el tenedor lleno de comida, me lo metía en la boca y comenzaban a reírse todos. ¡DE NUEVO! Pasaron diez días así, sin poder levantar el tenedor tranquilo porque a los otros se les ocurría reírse… y luego descubrí porque… resulta que por una de esas p*tas casualidades del destino, un día se me ocurre bajar a la cocina un poquito más temprano para desayunar, entonces… fue cuando vi el asco puro… ¡UNA MANO DEL PLAGIO ANDANTE ESTABA LAMIENDO MI COMIDA! ¡LLENABA MI DESAYUNO DE SALIVA CON ESPERMATOZOIDES! ¡AHÍ FUE CUANDO ENTENDÍ EL PORQUE SE REÍAN CADA VEZ QUE TRAGABA ALGO! ¡NO SÉ PORQUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO AHORA! ¡DIEZ DÍAS! ¡DIEZ DÍAS COMIENDO SEMEN! ¿TE LO PUEDES CREER, KONAN? – _"y eso fue porque estuviste vomitando los otros diez días restantes" _recordaba Itachi, tratando de no largarse a reír – estuve vomitando el resto de las vacaciones, los otros diez días restantes. ¿Para que tener vacaciones así, no? Para eso, era mejor quedarme en la cueva.

°Si eso no es humillación, Konan, léete el siguiente Flashback… pero primero, ten en cuenta la regla de los aeropuertos… No se puede decir la palabra **bomba…**

* * *

><p><em>!Ay, que mala soy! Corté justo en el flashback :P<em>

_Es que aun no lo terminé de escribir, así que... XD_

_Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y que me perdonen por tanta espera._

_Gracias por leer!_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	12. El imitador y su traumática pubertad P2

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

Hola! Volví luego de tanto tiempo :D Es que sinceramente tuve otras cosas aparte de publicar este fic y por eso me he olvidado de él un tiempo. Pero como dije, a este fic pienso darle un final, aunque me cueste añares. :P

No prometo actualizar muy seguido, como dije en el anterior capítulo. No tengo ni idea de cuando subiré el siguiente.

Dividí este capítulo en partes para que la lectura sea más llevadera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***En el capítulo anterior de "Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder"***…<strong>_

_- Resulta que por una de esas p*tas casualidades del destino, un día se me ocurre bajar a la cocina un poquito más temprano para desayunar, entonces… fue cuando vi el asco puro… ¡UNA MANO DEL PLAGIO ANDANTE ESTABA LAMIENDO MI COMIDA! ¡LLENABA MI DESAYUNO DE SALIVA CON ESPERMATOZOIDES! ¡AHÍ FUE CUANDO ENTENDÍ EL PORQUE SE REÍAN CADA VEZ QUE TRAGABA ALGO! ¡NO SÉ PORQUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO AHORA! ¡DIEZ DÍAS! ¡DIEZ DÍAS COMIENDO SEMEN! ¿TE LO PUEDES CREER, KONAN? –__"y eso fue porque estuviste vomitando los otros diez días restantes"__recordaba Itachi, tratando de no largarse a reír – estuve vomitando el resto de las vacaciones, los otros diez días restantes. ¿Para que tener vacaciones así, no? Para eso, era mejor quedarme en la cueva._

_°Si eso no es humillación, Konan, léete el siguiente Flashback… pero primero, ten en cuenta la regla de los aeropuertos… No se puede decir la palabra __**bomba…**_

* * *

><p><span>*Aclaraciones antes de leer el fic:<span> **según lo que he escuchado, en los aeropuertos esta prohibido decir la palabra "**_**bomba**_**" como una medida contra el terrorismo. No tengo confirmado si esto es cierto, pero decidí usarlo como parte de este capítulo porque me pareció perfecto :D**

***PD: datos curiosos como el del floripondio del capítulo 9 y los dientes de tiburón del 10, son verdaderos. Perdón por no haberlo aclarado antes.**

***Un recordatorio más, el signo entre paréntesis (°) significa que el monólogo de Pain continúa.**

_Gracias y disfruten de esta historia._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11:<strong> El imitador y su traumática pubetad (Parte 2)

_Los Akatsukis se encontraban en el aeropuerto, haciendo una fila con sus maletas para subir al avión. Se estaba realizando el control de seguridad, ese el de los metales. Era el viaje de vuelta de las dichas vacaciones a Hawai (Aloha!). La fila era larguísima y ellos eran los últimos._

_El siguiente mapa demuestra como iban formados los Akatsukis en la fila del aeropuerto:_

**Pain – Konan – Sasori – Deidara – Tobi - Kakuzu – Hidan – Zetsu – Kisame - Itachi**

_La organización criminal rango S se aburría y Pain estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

_- si pudiera usar un Shinra Tensei._

_- Pain, basta, alguien podría escucharte._

_- insisto en que con un Shinra Tensei se solucionaría todo._

_- Pain…_

_- Konan, ¿estas ciega o que? ¿No ves la fila que hay? Déjame hacer uno solo._

_- Pain, basta. Nos reconocerán como los de Akatsuki, no nos metas en problemas a todos._

_- Konan, uno solo._

_- con un solo Shinra Tensei puedes volar todo el aeropuerto._

_- Konan, por favor…_

_- No._

_- un…_

_- ya basta, Pain._

_- Shinra…_

_- nos escucharán._

_- Tensei._

_- líder, ¿puede hacer algo? Un Shinra Tensei estaría bueno._

_- ¿ves, Konan? El de complej… ¡Sasori me da la razón! Un Shinra Tensei estaría bueno._

_- ¡Basta! Nos descubrirán hablando de estos temas y nos sacarán del aeropuerto._

_- pero la fila es muy larga, Konan… ¡Y somos los últimos! A este paso llegaremos al País del Fuego cuando Deidara deje de peinarse como colegiala._

_- ¡Líder, yo jamás me he burlado de usted! Hum._

_- ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que dije, Konan? - La chica Akatsuki se pegó a sí misma con una palma de su mano en la cara - ¿Se me escapó, verdad?_

_- ¡Pain, maldito bastardo! ¡TE VOY HACER ARTE, HUM!_

_- ¡Deidara, ya te lo dije, no puedes sacar tus _bombas_ así como así! – gritó Sasori._

_- Pelirrojo, vienes con nosotros._

_- ¿Qué dijo?_

_Exactamente diez guardias aparecieron de una manera parecida a la teletransportación de Madara. Uno de ellos fue a por Sasori y de la nada, se lo llevó vaya a saber Jashin donde._

**Pain – Konan – Deidara – Tobi - Kakuzu – Hidan – Zetsu – Kisame - Itachi**

"_Esto no me esta pasando" pensaba el líder, fastidiado. "¿Es que nunca viajaron en avión?"_

_- ¡Danna! ¡DANNA! ¿A DONDE SE LO LLEVAN? ¡HUM!_

_- ¿Qué m*erda pasó? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Pinocho? – preguntó Hidan, alzando una ceja._

_- no sé. La colegiala amenazaba al líder y Sasori dijo algo de unas _bombas_._

_-¡Tú, el que tiene cara de tacaño! Vienes con nosotros._

_- ¿Cómo pueden ver la cara de tacaño si estoy enmascarado?_

_Otro de los diez guardias se adelantó. Fue a por Kakuzu y de la nada se lo llevó… vaya a saber Jashin donde._

"_Evidentemente, jamás lo hicieron" pensaba Pain, golpeándose en la cara con la palma de su mano._

**Pain – Konan – Deidara – Tobi – Hidan – Zetsu – Kisame - Itachi**

_Hidan rió:_

_- una molestia menos. La pasaré _bomba _sin Kakuzu en la cueva._

_- ¡Tú, el traidor que se ríe de su compañero y tiene infinita cantidad de gel en la cabeza! Vienes con nosotros._

_- ¿A DONDE? ¡A MI NO ME LLEVAN A SU P*TA ORGÍA!_

_Para desgracia de Hidan, un guardia lo obligó a ir a la supuesta orgía… que vaya a saber Jashin si en verdad era una._

**Pain – Konan – Deidara – Tobi – Zetsu – Kisame - Itachi**

_- ¿Orgía? ¿Dónde?_

_- ¡Tú, el que se parece a Dori! Vienes con nosotros._

_-¡NO ME PAREZCO A DORI! – Kisame estaba tan concentrado en aclarar que no se parecía a Dori que casi se olvida el porque lo estaban arrestando - ¡Y YO NO DIJE LA PALABRA PROHIBIDA! ¿Por qué me llevan?_

_- por pervertido. Vamos._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ustedes desafían a Kisame Hoshigaki? Pues, ¡Tomen esto! … - Dori comenzó a tragar aire sin parar, parecía que iba a hacer un ataque Suiton (al pensar en esta posibilidad, a Pain casi le da un paro cardíaco). Lo que hizo fue algo raro - ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA!_

_Dori sacó su espíritu rebelde y comenzó a hacerle la contra a los guardias. _

**Pain – Konan – Deidara – Tobi – Zetsu - Itachi**

"_Estúpido" pensó el líder, mientras veía como se llevaban a Kisame con un pañuelo en la boca._

_- __**quiero ir a la orgía. **__¡Cállate, nos llevarán por pervertidos! __**Pero hace mucho que no tengo nada. **__¡Asqueroso! No me gusta hacerlo cuando hay mucha gente mirando. __**A mí me da igual, compartimos el mismo cuerpo. Y si digo que vamos a la orgía, vamos a la orgía. **__¡No vamos a ir nada a una orgía! ¡Gritaré la palabra _bomba _si me obligas a ir! __**¡Yo mando en este cuerpo! ¡Si quiero ir a la orgía, vamos a ir a la orgía! **__¡Gritaré la palabra _bomba_ si me obligas a ir! __**¡Iremos y a callar, blanquito!**_

_Zetsu comenzó a irse de la fila, caminando como si nada. El líder lo miraba con una ceja alzada preguntándose "¿Qué le pasa?". _

_- _¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! _**¡¿QUE M*ERDA HACES? **__¡Te dije que si me obligabas, gritaría la palabra _bomba_! __**¡VAMOS A IR A LA CÁRCEL! ¡CÁLLATE! **_¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA! ¡BOMBA!

_Otro guardia, aparentemente alarmado por la bipolaridad del individuo, sacó a Zetsu de allí con una cara de desconcierto más grande que el País del Fuego._

"_Estoy rodeado de subnormales" pensaba un fastidiado Pain._

**Pain – Konan – Deidara – Tobi - Itachi**

(°) - Presta atención, Konan… que ahora viene la parte de mi desgracia…

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews :D<p>

Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado :D No es muy largo, pero algo es algo :P

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	13. El imitador y su traumática pubertad P3

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

****Hola, tanto tiempo! Es que tuve y sigo teniendo problemas con mi computadora. Hoy pude hacerme un tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo esta fic que tanto me entusiasma. Que lindo es volver!

Como dije, no prometo subir tan seguido, mas ahora no tengo computadora propia. Pero como ya dije anteriores veces... esta historia va a tener un final...

Ojalá les guste este capítulo y sigue este flashback tan largo XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 11:<span>** El imitador y su traumática pubetad (Parte 3)

_Los únicos que quedaban sin encarcelar eran Pain, Konan, Deidara, Tobi e Itachi._

_- ese Zetsu es una _bomba _de tiempo. Hum._

_- ¡Tú, blonda quinceañera! Vienes con nosotros._

_- ¡Blonda quinceañera tu abuela, hum!_

_Ese guardia, que al parecer era muy apegado a su abuela, se abalanzó salvajemente a Deidara con intenciones de vengarse. Trató a de esposar las manos del Akatsuki, pero Deidara forcejeaba bastante fuerte para tratar de liberarse. Insultos al nivel de Hidan, gritos y miradas de los entrometidos de adelante hacían pasar vergüenza a Pain en ese aeropuerto._

"_Trágame tierra… caribeña" pensó Pain, rezando para que esto no se fuera de los límites…_

_Pero la situación empeoró para el líder Akatsuki…_

_De repente, estaban los dos en el suelo: el guardia tratando de esposar a las dos manos de Deidara, mientras que el rubio…_

_Mientras que el rubio…_

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_- Líder, ¿Qué le pasa, hum?_

_- ¡QUEDATE ASÍ! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!_

_- Líder, cálmese. Se esta poniendo en vergüenza. Lo están mirando todos, hum._

_Pain giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia adelante, donde estaba toda esa enorme fila llena de gente… que lo miraban… con sus ojos…_

_- ¡¿Qué miran?! ¡ENTROMETIDOS!_

"_El muerto se asusta del degollado" pensaba Itachi._

_- líder, ¿ya me puedo mover, hum?_

_- ¡NO! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!_

_Con los nervios hirviendo en la sangre, Pain fue a donde estaba Deidara… arriba del gran cuerpo del guardia… el rubio levantaba una mano con instinto asesino…_

_Una mano…_

_- ¿Qué intentabas hacerle? – susurraba el líder, odiando solo con su voz._

_- líder, usted sabe que soy artista._

_- ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer eso!_

_- ¿Qué, hum?_

_- si te conoceré._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, harto._

_- Deidara, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo tu_arte. _Eso es algo subnormal._

_- ¡Tú, alfiletero! Vienes con nosotros._

_Por solo un poco, Pain no tenía un tic en el ojo de los tantos nervios que tenía. Lentamente, para darle suspenso, giró su cabeza para dirigir su autoritario Rinnegan al guardia que le estaba gritando… dando una imagen más escalofriante que la niña de la película "El Exorcista"._

_- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?_

_- si, eres una persona que violó las reglas de este aeropuerto – contestó el guardia que se atrevió a gritar a Pain – has dicho la palabra prohibida de los aeropuertos._

_Pain rebuscó en su memoria a ver cuando dijo la palabra_bomba.

_- pero si yo no he dicho nada._

_- encima de rebelde… mentiroso – protestó el guardia._

_- usted tiene ganas de encarcelarme, señor._

_- ¡No puede insultar así mi autoridad!_

_- Y usted no puede encarcelarme porque quiere._

_- Pain, por favor, cállate – suplicaba Konan. Odiaba cuando le agarraba esos ataques de adolescente rebelde._

_- Líder, el guardia tiene razón, hum – interrumpió Deidara._

_¿Acaso dijo lo que creyó que dijo?… Al propietario del Rinnegan le comenzó un tic en el ojo. Pain dirigió su girada de cabeza "Exorcista" hacia su desobediente subordinado…_

_- supuestamente, Deidara, me tienes que ayudar. Como bien dijiste, soy tu líder._

_- si, pero el guardia tiene razón. Además, usted siempre me enseñó a respetar a la autoridad._

_- ¡YO SOY TU AUTORIDAD, MALDITO IDIOTA!_

_- Pain, cálmate. Estás llamando demasiado la atención – suplicaba Konan._

_- No me importa quién es la autoridad de su maldita secta terrorista. Ustedes vienen con nosotros por decir la palabra prohibida en los aeropuertos._

_- ¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ QUE YO NO HE DICHO NADA!_

_- Lider, deje de decir mentiras, hum._

_Pain estaba de los nervios, no entendía porque le decían mentiroso._

_- Pain, ahora que recuerdo, has dicho la palabra – soltó una voz femenina._

_- Konan, ¿tu también? – jamás pensó que su ángel haría eso, Pain puso cara de cachorrito triste – me duele tu traición._

_- No es traición. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Pasó cuando Deidara estaba peleando con el otro guardia._

_Pain viajó en sus recuerdos recientes…_

Flashback en el flashback:

Con los nervios hirviendo en la sangre, Pain fue a donde estaba Deidara… arriba del gran cuerpo del guardia… el rubio levantaba una mano con instinto asesino…

Una mano…

- ¿Qué intentabas hacerle? – susurraba el líder, odiando solo con su voz.

- líder, usted sabe que soy artista.

- ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer eso!

- ¿Qué, hum?

- si te conoceré.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, harto.

- Deidara, no puedes ir por la vida solo haciendo tu _arte_. Eso es algo subnormal.

_Entonces el líder Akatsuki tuvo que reconocer que también tenía su grado de subnormalidad…_

_No podía admitir abiertamente tal estúpido error, eso era una patada directa a los genitales de su orgullo. El autoproclamado Dios, JAMÁS cometería un error, JAMÁS reconocería ni un mísero error…_

_Pain, como todo buen criminal, comprobaría su inocencia hasta el final de los tiempos._

_Sin importar si tenía que usar ridículos argumentos para que no lo encarcelen…_

_- Técnicamente, si vamos a apoyar la teoría del guardia, se podría afirmar que dije la palabra prohibida en un sentido figurativo, ¿verdad? Pero si tomamos el significado literal de la palabra "arte" antes dicha, no tendrían ninguna razón para encarcelarme, ¿cierto?... es decir, es como el ejemplo de la palabra "salchicha". Si lo dices en una situación rutinaria de la vida, te refieres a un inocente alimento. Pero si ya agregas otro significado seguido de malas intenciones, suena muy feo. ¿Cuál es el punto?... El punto es que yo no merezco por malinterpretación de usted, señor guardia, la encarcelación._

_°Además, ¿Cómo puedo saber si usted es un verdadero guardia? Jamás me ha mostrado su placa de identificación. ¿Qué es lo que puedo pensar yo de usted, señor?... Pienso que usted y los demás guardias son unos malditos pervertidos que solo quieren encarcelarme a mí y a mis compañeros para así poder tener, como bien dijo mi subordinado malhablado, una orgía exitosa… ¿Me equivoco?..._

…_jamás el aeropuerto estuvo tan silencioso…_

_...Silencio..._

_...Suspenso..._

_Los grandes ojos de Konan, los guardias y de los entrometidos de adelante delataban su gran desconcierto ante las disparatadas conclusiones sexópatas de Pain. Es decir… ¿A que clase de persona se le ocurriría acusar a un guardia de seguridad de querer realizar un acto sexual en el medio de un arresto?... Bueno, si lo piensas de otra manera, Pain (supuestamente) no es persona, él es un Dios… aun así, una acusación como estas no suele dar buen resultado…_

_¡CLICK!_

_- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿QUE ME ESTÁN HACIENDO?! – gritó el alfiletero._

_- te estoy esposando. Estas bajo arresto por decir la palabra prohibida de los aeropuertos. Vendrás con nosotros y con tu amiguita quinceañera._

_- ¡Que no soy chica! – gritó Deidara, que estaba esposado también - ¡Y tengo diecinueve años, hum!_

_- no te preocupes, Deidara-chan, pronto ya serás una chica… - dijo Pain con una sonrisa maléfica._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso, líder?_

_- ¡PORQUE TE SACARÉ LAS BOLAS DE UN SHINRA TENSEI, IDIOTA!_

_- Auch – dijo Tobi, tapándose sus partecitas._

_- ¡LÍDER, NO ME ECHE LA CULPA DE SU ARRESTO! ¡HA SIDO USTED SOLITO QUIEN DIJO LA PALABRA PROHIBIDA, HUM!_

_- ¡NO LA HUBIERA DICHO SI NO TE HUBIESES TIRADO ENCIMA DEL GUARDIA! ¡ES QUE SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE HACER EL GENIAL MOSTRANDO TU ARTE! ¡SI ESO ES ARTE, TE JURO QUE BAILO "LA MACARENA" AHORA MISMO!... ¡Y SABES QUE ODIO "LA MACARENA"!_

_Al escuchar semejante insulto sobre su arte, Deidara sabía que tenía que decir esa frase… esa oración que siempre tuvo preparada desde el primer día que entró en Akatsuki. Sabía que era muy riesgoso usarla, pero esto era una emergencia… tenía que decirla, debía decirla…_

_- ¡JASHIN ES EL DOBLE DE MEJOR DIOS QUE TU!... ¡HUM!_

_Al escuchar semejante herejía, el Rinnegan de Pain se abrió a más no poder… ¿Qué había dicho ese bastardo?..._

_- ni siquiera existe ese dios que mencionas._

_- precisamente, hum._

_- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!_

_Al fin y al cabo, los guardias forcejearon con Deidara y Pain hasta lograr llevarlos a la sala de retención… en medio de intentos de golpizas y gritos, claramente…mientras que Tobi fue corriendo detrás de su inseparable amigo rubio…_

_- ¡SEEEEEMPAAAIIIIIIII! ¡NO ME DEJE SOLITO, SEMPAI!_

_Otro guardia fue caminando lentamente con sonrisa pervertida hacia Konan. Ella ya olía la baba desde kilómetros de distancia…_

_- ¡Oh! ¿Te dejaron solita, muñeca?_

"_Idiota" pensó la peliazul, rodando los ojos._

_- escucha – dijo Konan, sin prestarle atención al baboso – no sé si has visto a mi amigo de cabello naranja._

_- ¿Es ese loco que no dejaba de gritar y adicto a las perforaciones corporales?_

_- eh… si._

_- tienes mal gusto en los hombres, nena._

_De repente, un color rojo furia subió en el rostro de la chica. Konan se dijo que era un momento de calmarse y su piel volvió al color original._

_- basta, solo quiero decirte que me dejen ir con él. Se pone muy histérico si no esta conmigo, le agarra como ataques y estoy segura que no quieren lidiar con eso._

_- déjalo, hermosa. Solo puedes ir con él si estas su misma condición legal. ¿Para que lo quieres a él si me tienes a m., dulzura? Además estamos los dos solos…ese alfiletero no puede vernos. Vamos, yo sé que tu quieres venir conmigo…_

_Konan ya asustada de todo lo que decía aquel ninfómano, ideó un gran plan contra ese guardia:_

_- _Bomba.

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó el baboso._

_- dije _bomba.

_De mala gana, el pervertido esposó a Konan y la llevó a la sala de retenciones._

_- maldita perra – susurró el idiota._

_El Uchiha miraba la fila con aire extrañado. _

"_¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?" se preguntaba el de ojos rojos "¿Porque siento todo tan tranquilo? Nunca está todo tan tranquilo… ¿Por qué no estan discutiendo Hidan y Kakuzu? ¿Por qué Pain no esta gritando? Algo muy raro y estúpido esta pasando…"_

_El último de los guardias miraba a Itachi con cierto aire de preocupación. El Uchiha lo miraba y se sentía invadido. _

_- Se siente feo quedarse solo, ¿no? – dijo el ultimo guardia - Se siente un lindo silencio..._

_Itachi suspiró, harto de toda esa tranquilidad aburrida. Digamos que no quería perder la costumbre:_

_- _Bomba.

_Y colorín colorado, los Akatsuki fueron encarcelados._

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado :D

_***Akatsuki-Fan***_


	14. El imitador y su traumática pubertad P4

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

Hola / hello / bonjour / konnichiwa

Volví luego de tanto tiempo, aleluya! Realmente, no sé como perdí la motivación al escribir. Pero luego de ver 108 reviews…

:D

Estoy tan feliz, es el primer fanfic que tengo esa cantidad de reviews. En serio, es la primera vez que me pasa. Y la verdad que me pone muy bien al saber que a otras personas les guste lo que imagino :D

**Gracias a todos que siguen a esta historia desde el principio y gracias a aquellos que recién se estén enganchando con ella.**

La verdad es que todavía no entendí como este fic se hizo tan popular. Todos riéndose de las payasadas de mis fenómenos preferidos :D (Si, me encanta Akatsuki :D)

Bueno, no tengo más cosas que decirles que solamente **gracias **y que voy a tratar de dar lo mejor en esta historia, aunque me lleve años en terminarla.

:D

* * *

><p><strong>*Unos últimos recordatorios antes de empezar:<strong>

- La letra normal significa tiempo presente y _la letra cursiva significa flashback o pensamientos. _

- El signo entre paréntesis (º) lo uso para darle continuación a un diálogo que puede ser muy largo. Como habrán leído, Pain habla mucho y no quiero escribir todo en el mismo párrafo, sino sería muy problemático.

- Los diálogos del personaje Zetsu son divididos en dos partes, la letra normal es cuando habla su mitad blanca y **el formato negrita es cuando habla su mitad negra. **

Sin más, los dejo con la cuarta parte de este capítulo…

_Gracias y disfruten de esta historia_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***En el capítulo anterior de "Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder… ***<strong>_

_Konan ya asustada de todo lo que decía aquel ninfómano, ideó un gran plan contra ese guardia:_

_- Bomba._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó el baboso._

_- dije bomba._

_De mala gana, el pervertido esposó a Konan y la llevó a la sala de retenciones._

_- maldita perra – susurró el idiota._

_El Uchiha miraba la fila con aire extrañado._

_"¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?" se preguntaba el de ojos rojos "¿Porque siento todo tan tranquilo? Nunca está todo tan tranquilo… ¿Por qué no estan discutiendo Hidan y Kakuzu? ¿Por qué Pain no esta gritando? Algo muy raro y estúpido esta pasando…"_

_El último de los guardias miraba a Itachi con cierto aire de preocupación. El Uchiha lo miraba y se sentía invadido._

_- Se siente feo quedarse solo, ¿no? – dijo el ultimo guardia - Se siente un lindo silencio..._

_Itachi suspiró, harto de toda esa tranquilidad aburrida. Digamos que no quería perder la costumbre:_

_- Bomba._

_Y colorín colorado, los Akatsuki fueron encarcelados._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>: El imitador y su traumática pubertad (Parte 4)

El eterno masaje con la sesión de terapia seguía en pie. Pain acostado boca abajo y Konan arriba de él dando ese interminable masaje terapéutico en la espalda.

Itachi ya se creía un masajista-psicoanalista profesional. _"Al menos tengo algo para agregar a mi currículum" _pensó.

- Y ahí lo tienes, Konan. Todo fue una cadena perfectamente sincronizada para arruinarme la existencia. ¿Lo entiendes? Nadie en esta vida tiene tanta mala suerte como yo. Siempre yo, el desdichado Pain. Dolor, dolor y dolor. Es lo único que tengo. ¿Cómo es que todo me puede salir tan mal? ¿Tanta mala suerte puedo ten…?

"_Después de tanto tiempo, me entero recién hoy todo lo que pasó en la fila de ese aeropuerto" _pensó un desconcertado Itachi, quien su cerebro procesaba a velocidad luz dicha información _"Otra vez me está agarrando este maldito tic del ojo"._

- ¡Oye, Konan! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

"_¿Y todavía piensa que no lo escucho?" _se fastidió Itachi, nutriendo a su tic del ojo.

- es que… no puedo creer por la cantidad de estrés que pasas, Pain. Realmente es imposible lidiar con todos estos subordinados – dijo Konan en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Pain? ¿Por qué me dices Pain? Dime Nagato.

"_!AY! ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?" _el tan famoso tic del ojo iba en aumento. Itachi estaba de los pelos.

- lo siento, Nagato. No sé porque te llamé de esa manera.

- Es cierto, ni que alguien nos estuviera espiando, Konan – dijo inocentemente Pain. _"Si supieras…" _pensó maquiavélicamente Itachi - Dime Nagato.

Konan soltó una risita femenina, una de esas que haría una chica para tranquilizar a su novio. En realidad, esa dulce risita escondía una oscura maldad… la maldad Uchiha…

- Muy bien… Nagato. Sigamos con tu sesión de desahogo y relajación. Solo desconéctate y deja salir tus problemas afuera. El resto déjamelo todo a mí – decía Itachi en un tono que podría convencer a cualquiera.

De repente…

- ¡Shinra Tensei!

Una fuerte fuerza parecía haber salido de su pecho. Pasó todo tan rápido, Itachi no entendía nada. _"¿Pain… me descubrió?" _fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó, estaba aterrado. La misión… todo había sido un fracaso… Pain ya sabía todo el plan y solo estaba jugando con él… ya esta… todo el esfuerzo… todo el maldito esfuerzo tirado a la basu…

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de aterrada… ángel?

- ¿Eh?

Y ahí es cuando entendió todo… ¿Cómo es que Pain se dio vuelta tan rápido? _"Es demasiado veloz, no lo he visto" _pensaba Itachi. El abdomen del líder se encontraba frente al suyo… y él había atraído a Konan con un Shinra Tensei…

Itachi ya había entendido el maquiavélico plan de Nagato…

- me encanta como eres así de comprensiva conmigo. Nunca nadie lo ha sido… solo tú… mi dulce ángel…

"_Hubiese preferido que me descubriera" _pensaba el Uchiha, harto de las escenas de telenovela.

- no sé como de un momento a otro te vuelves tan dulce – el tono de voz tranquilizador seguía constante, pero… ¿De que servía si no acompañaba un lindo gesto? _"No pongas esa cara de ver fantasmas. Vamos, ¡sonríe!" _Itachi lo intentaba, pero le resultaba muy dificultoso. Estaba su hombría en juego _"! Vamos, sonríe! Eres Konan, eres Konan. ¡Tú eres Konan! ¡Sonríe!"_

Apenas levantó sus comisuras femeninas, los labios de Pain se abalanzaron a los suyos. _"Por eso no quería sonreír" _un Uchiha jamás podía arrepentirse de sus acciones, pero esto para Itachi era muy personal. _"Adiós, orgullo. Te extrañaré"._

Con sus labios temblando, Konan trató de emular un beso común y corriente. Pero jamás pudo hacerlo, puesto que la mandíbula de Itachi parecía estar trabada.

- Konan, ¿tienes frío? – preguntó un Pain acaramelado y pensando que el temblor de esos labios angelicales eran del clima.

- solo un poco. No te preocupes – mintió Itachi. _"¿Frío? ¿Cómo voy a tener frío? Hay 24 grados de sensación térmica"_

- toma mi capa Akatsuki. Las mujeres deben mantener su cuerpo caliente – Pain alzó un brazo - ¡Shinra Tensei! – automáticamente, su capa Akatsuki viajó hasta su mano – pontela encima y te sentirás mejor.

Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de otro posible beso, Itachi decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso al líder. Obedientemente se colocó la capa de Pain encima de la suya.

- muchas gracias, Nagato – dijo el Uchiha, esta vez sin sonreír para no volver a la misma tortura.

- ahora… - Pain se desperezó y volvió a su posición acostado boca abajo – si no te importa, Konan… es que jamás conocí unas manos tan mágicas como las tuyas…

Konan suspiró para poder sacar algo de impaciencia acumulada. Resignado, Itachi volvió a la tan comprometedora posición anterior.

- Deidara dice que sus manos son mágicas – comentó Itachi, dando el empuje perfecto para tocar el tema que realmente quería hablar.

- Deidara dice tantas cosas. No hay que hacerle caso, Konan. Un imitador no es artista, ya te lo dije. El peinado ese de colegiala típica de manga shojo se lo copió de esa chica de Konoha… Chino, Dino o como se llame… y después esa estatuilla que encontraron él y Tobi cuando fueron a la captura del Sanbi… estoy harto de decir estas pruebas. Está más claro que el agua.

- es bueno que repitas las acusaciones, Nagato. Es útil recordar estas cosas para estar alertas la próxima vez – Itachi si que saboreaba la victoria en este momento.

- pero ahora no quiero hacer eso. Quiero seguir criticando a Deidara sin que él lo sepa… - dijo Pain, negando con la cabeza – Oye, ¿sabes en que parte me quedé?

- te quedaste en la parte en donde todos estaban encarcelados y yo me quedé solo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste, Konan?

"_Muy bien, Einstein. Ahora arregla esto" _se regañó a sí mismo el Uchiha.

- te quedaste en la parte donde todos estábamos encarcelados y yo fui contigo para que no quedaras solo.

- Es verdad. Gracias por decirme – Itachi suspiró de alivio por haber salido de ese embrollo. Pain cerró los ojos para relajarse y recordar con más claridad lo que pasó ese día – estuvimos mucho tiempo en esa sala de retención. Me acuerdo muy bien porque me dieron una pastilla para calmar los nervios y un vaso con agua enorme; al rato, me dormí sin querer y me caí al suelo. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente… la cuestión es que vi algo que al principio no entendí, luego me explicaron, obviamente…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Ya fuera de la sala de retención. Cerca de las escaleras automáticas del aeropuerto…<strong>_

_- ¡Líder! ¡Líder! ¡Líder! ¡LÍDER! – gritaron un conjunto de voces._

_- __**Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora que esta débil, matémoslo. **__No, maldito negro. Jamás le haría algo así al líder. __**¿Maldito negro? ¿Ahora eres racista? **_

_- ¡Pain! ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la única voz femenina. _

_Los párpados del Rinnegan se abrían y cerraban lenta y torpemente. Su visión estaba completamente nublada, solamente veía manchas negras y rojas. Confusión, eso era lo único que sentía._

_- ¿estoy muerto? – preguntó el líder Akatsuki._

_- Pain, no digas idioteces – habló esa delicada voz de mujer._

_De repente, una atolondrada mancha azul se acercó al portador del Rinnegan._

_- ¡LÍDER, POR FAVOR! ¡NO SE MUERA!_

_¡PLAF!_

_Pain sintió lentamente como una ráfaga de dolor le invadía la mejilla izquierda. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho por el impulso de dicha ráfaga… mejor llamada cachetada…_

_Una monumental y dolorosa cachetada…_

_Una cachetada de color azul…_

_El líder Akatasuki abrió los ojos de repente, completamente despabilado. Volvió a poner la cabeza en posición normal, lentamente para dar suspenso. Otra vez, el portador del Rinnegan mostraba su similitud con la niña de "El Exorcista"._

_- Konan, ¿me harías el favor?_

_La chica asintió. Agarró el brazo derecho de Pain, lo alzó y apuntó su mano a Kisame._

_- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!_

_Automáticamente, Dori salió volando de allí. Chocó contra una pared muy lejos, rompiendo algunas cosas en el camino y dejando el hueco con su forma en la pared… así, como en las caricaturas._

_- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar porque siempre Kisame tiene que matarme a cachetazos?! – gritó Pain._

_- Los pescados dan bofetadas con su cola para defenderse. Discúlpelo, líder, pero Kisame solo sigue su instinto – explicó Itachi, luciendo su arte en el sarcasmo._

_- Es bueno tener a alguien que explique. Gracias, Itachi._

_- En realidad, líder, solo estoy insultando a mi compañero._

_- Normalmente te regañaría por tu falta de compañerismo, pero en este caso se lo merece._

_- ¡Pain! – recriminó Konan._

_- ¡Ahora no me digas nada, Konan! Si fuiste tú quien levantó mi mano para darle el Shinra Tensei. _

_La del cabello azul suspiró en lugar de replicar; ya no tenía sentido responderle. En lugar de eso, ella evadió el tema diciendo:_

_- Pain, debo reportarte la situación actual – el tono de voz de la chica de pronto se volvió más serio de lo normal – no podremos volver a la cueva por el momento._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¡SI! ¡VACACIONES POR SIEMPRE! ¡HUM!_

_- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MANGA SHOJO! – gritó Pain._

_- Pain, tranquilízate y escucha – pidió Konan, volviendo a ser la misma chica serena de siempre - ¿sabes porque ya no estamos en la sala de retención?_

_- ¿Por qué nos liberaron por falta de pruebas?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué se dieron cuenta que éramos Akatsuki y les dio miedo?_

_- no._

_- ¿Por qué no nos soportaban mas?_

_- puede ser, pero no. Nos liberaron por soborno._

_- Soborno… dinero… Kakuzu, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Y quien más se te ocurre?_

_- Hum… ¿Tobi?_

_Konan arqueó una ceja._

_- estoy bromeando. Continúa._

_Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Resulta que Kakuzu pagó el soborno con todo el dinero que teníamos._

_- y eso significa que…_

_- que no tenemos como volver a la cueva._

_Y ahí es cuando Pain sintió como un balde lleno de agua fría le recorría la piel…_

_- Líder, píenselo de esta manera… Usted es una persona muy estresada y necesita unas vacaciones mas largas. Por lo tanto, un tiempo viviendo en este aeropuerto no le vendría mal, ¿verdad? – se excusó Kakuzu, en un intento de salvarse._

_Pain le dedicó su girada de cabeza "Exorcista" al tesorero. _

_- Que raro de ti, Kakuzu. __¿No te ha parecido un poco caro el soborno? ¡CUANDO TIENES QUE SER AHORRADOR, NO LO ERES! ¡¿COMO LES PERMITISTE A ESOS GUARDIAS QUE SE LLEVARAN TODO EL DINERO?! Si, soy una persona muy estresada, pero… ¡¿TE PARECE UNAS LINDAS VACACIONES VIVIR EN UN AEROPUERTO?!_

_- líder, por supuesto que le parecen lindas vacaciones. Ahora que no hay dinero para gastar, son las vacaciones perfectas para Kakuzu – aportó el Uchiha._

_- muchas gracias por ayudarme, Itachi. Siempre contaré contigo – ironizó Kakuzu._

_- un placer. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a buscar sillas o un banco donde dormir. Evidentemente, esto será para largo – tirando la bomba, Itachi marchó a buscar su nueva cama._

"_Lo odio" pensaba Kakuzu "que se olvide de su salario este mes"._

_- ¿Y bien…? – preguntó Pain._

_-¿Y bien que? – repitió Kakuzu._

_- ¿Cómo pretendes arreglar esto?_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Arreglarlo?_

_- el que lo rompe, lo paga. Es raro que no te enseñaron eso sabiendo que siempre estas entre negocios – razonó Pain – la próxima vez que me veas, quiero que vengas con una idea para recaudar el dinero que teníamos._

_- pero, líder, somos una organización. Deberíamos realizar votaciones democráticas para idear un plan._

_- ¿No me escuchas? El que lo rompe, lo paga. ¡Vete! No quiero verte ni oírte hasta que tengas un plan. ¡Vamos! ¡Es una orden!_

_Resignado, Kakuzu se fue… vaya a saber Jashin donde. _

"_Amo ser el líder" pensaba el portador del Rinnegan, saboreando el sabor de la autoridad._

_Pain se quedó mirando como los demás miembros de Akatsuki estaban organizando sus planes de supervivencia. Sasori dormiría en una de sus marionetas, Itachi ya había encontrado un banco en donde dormir, Tobi le pedía prestada una almohada a Konan de la valija, Hidan tenía de almohada a uno de sus sacrificios, Kisame seguía inconsciente…_

_- ¡LÍDER! ¡LÍDER!_

_Pain se dio vuelta. Al parecer, una rubia sin pechos lo estaba llamando._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Deidara?_

_- Líder, he robado bastantes provisiones del autoservicio de aquí. Podremos sobrevivir toda una guerra del mundo mundial, hum._

_- ¿mundo mundial? – repitió Pain, arqueando una ceja. "Creo que hay algo que dijo mal" pensó._

_- si, mire – Deidara abrió el cierre de su capa Akatsuki y de allí salieron infinidades de cosas. _

_Caramelos, chocolates, chupetines, galletitas dulces, papas fritas y mucha más comida chatarra. Pero por sobre todo, bebida… mucha, demasiada e infinita bebida gaseosa._

_- en serio, podríamos sobrevivir a una guerra del mundo mundial – dijo Pain._

_- líder, esta mal que diga "mundo mundial". Si ya dijo "mundo" no es necesario que diga "mundial", hum._

_- ¿Qué? Pero si tú… - Pain se interrumpió. Deidara había conseguido toda esa comida, no debería discutirle por eso. Asi que esta vez se la dejó pasar – No, no importa. Muy buen trabajo, Deidara. Hoy te ganaste mi respeto._

_- Muchas gracias, líder. Ahora iré a robar la heladera para poder mantener frías todas las bebidas. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena._

_Sin más, Deidara se fue corriendo._

_- ¿Y donde piensa conectarla? – se preguntó Pain viéndolo partir al rubio – bueno, al menos esta haciendo algo bien. Realmente hizo un buen trabajo._

_- líder._

_El pelinaranja volvió a darse vuelta. Unos ojos sarcásticos y rojos lo miraban._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Itachi?_

_- Al ver como una cantidad innumerable de cosas comestibles caían enfrente de mí; no pude evitar venir a decirle, en nombre de todo Akatsuki que… Morimos de hambre._

_- ¿ya están muertos de hambre?_

_- solo le pido que cuente hasta tres._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_- solo hágalo, líder._

_Le pareció ridículo, sin sentido. ¿Qué podría pasar si contaba hasta tres? Además, ellos estaban hablando de un tema completamente distinto. ¿Contar hasta tres? ¿Eso no se hacía en primaria?_

_En fin, Pain suspiró para empezar la cuenta regresiva. En definitiva, creía que podía confiar en Itachi:_

_- tres… _

…_dos… _

…_uno…_

_- ¡YO PRIMERO, ATEOS DE M*ERDA! ¡VAYAN A COMER CON JEBUS!_

_- ¡SON CHOCOLATES DE PRIMERA MARCA! ¡DEBEN SER CARÍSIMOS!_

_- ¡LAS GOLOSINAS VIENEN CON MUÑECOS DE COLECCIÓN! ¡LOS COLECCIONARÉ A TODOS!_

_- ¡CHOCOLATE! __**¡CHOCOLATE! **__¡__**C**__H__**O**__C__**O**__L__**A**__T__**E **__B__**L**__A__**N**__C__**O **__Y __**N**__E__**G**__R__**O**__!_

_- ¡CARAMELOS PARA EL BUEN CHICO! ¡RICOS CARAMELOS PARA EL BUEN CHICO!_

_Y cuando se dio cuenta, el líder tenía al resto de Akatsuki encima suyo. Esos cerdos con nubes rojas ya se estaban devorando todas las provisiones. Manos toqueteando todo, piernas en lugares inapropiados, pulmones destruidos… _

…_Pain ya no soportaría más esto…_

_- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!_

_Varias capas de Akatsuki volaron en el aire llevando consigo a sus dueños. A decir verdad, era un lindo espectáculo. Parecía un festival con fuegos artificiales… o más bien a una graduación. La cuestión es que Pain disfrutó como todos caían de bruces al suelo._

_- Les hablo a los idiotas que intentaron asfixiarme y al resto de los idiotas, también. Tenemos que organizar bien la cena… formarán una fila y cada uno tomará la porción de comida que yo les de. Nos sentaremos en círculo y comeremos. Sin quejas, explosiones, marionetas, insultos, discusiones de dinero, pedir más porque eres un buen chico ni contestaciones sarcásticas. ¿Entendido?_

_- entendido – dijeron a coro los Akatsukis que estaban cerca._

_- muy bien. A formar la fila. ¡Es una orden!_

_- Líder, ¿no deberíamos despertar a Kisame? – preguntó el prudente Sasori._

_- Ah, eso. Si… despierten a Kisame._

* * *

><p>- Comimos bien esa vez, la verdad que yo comí de maravillas. (Y más aún si mi porción era mas grande que las demás… No le digas a nadie, Konan) Es que andaba muerto de hambre con esta cuestión de los vómitos que tuve los últimos diez días de las vacaciones, todo por su maldita broma de lamer MI comida con SU mano. En fin, me había relajado bastante esa noche. Todos comían sin emitir palabra por tanto hambre, jamás sentí tanta paz.<p>

ºPero evidentemente, la paz jamás fue lo mío. Resulta que con los vómitos había perdido mucho líquido, entonces tenía demasiada sed. Bebí el doble de lo que comí… imagina, Konan, las ganas que me dieron de ir al baño…

* * *

><p>Guau! Este capítulo sigue, jamás pensé que la historia de Deidara me iba a quedar tan larga XD<p>

Obviamente, yo ya sé lo que va a pasar y estoy escribiendo sobre ello.

Pero lo que estaba escribiendo era muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo y dejar lo mejor para el final

:D

Como dije, no prometo subir tan seguido pero pienso darle un buen final a esta historia

Gracias por sus reviews :D

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


	15. El imitador y su traumática pubertad P5

**Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder**

¡Hola al mundo! Al fin, después de tanto, volví. ¿Vieron que les dije que iba a volver? Soy muy pero muy buena chica :D

138 reviews… ¡Guau! Me encanta la recepción que tiene esta historia, me da mucha alegría recibir tantos comentarios sabiendo que no subo capítulos nuevos tan seguido. Encima que ahora estoy con la universidad y me hacen escribir mucho también. Así que espero mejorar en mi habilidad y poder divertirme al mismo tiempo :D

_**¡Gracias a todos ustedes que siguen a esta linda y divertida historia!**_

*Un dato más, puede que la siguiente parte sea la última que escriba sobre Deidara. Así que atentos a las actualizaciones, ¿eh? ;)

Ahora sí, disfruten este capítulo, a las hazañas de nuestros fenómenos y a su odisea en el aereopuerto.

Ja ne!

* * *

><p><strong>*Unos últimos recordatorios antes de empezar:<strong>

- La letra normal significa tiempo presente y _la letra cursiva significa flashback o pensamientos._

- El signo entre paréntesis (º) lo uso para darle continuación a un diálogo que puede ser muy largo. Como habrán leído, Pain habla mucho y no quiero escribir todo en el mismo párrafo, sino sería muy problemático.

- Los diálogos del personaje Zetsu son divididos en dos partes, la letra normal es cuando habla su mitad blanca y **el formato negrita es cuando habla su mitad negra.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***En el capítulo anterior de Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder…***<strong>_

_- Les hablo a los idiotas que intentaron asfixiarme y al resto de los idiotas, también. Tenemos que organizar bien la cena… formarán una fila y cada uno tomará la porción de comida que yo les de. Nos sentaremos en círculo y comeremos. Sin quejas, explosiones, marionetas, insultos, discusiones de dinero, pedir más porque eres un buen chico ni contestaciones sarcásticas. ¿Entendido?_

_- entendido – dijeron a coro los Akatsukis que estaban cerca._

_- muy bien. A formar la fila. ¡Es una orden!_

_- Líder, ¿no deberíamos despertar a Kisame? – preguntó el prudente Sasori._

_- Ah, eso. Si… despierten a Kisame._

- Comimos bien esa vez, la verdad que yo comí de maravillas. (Y más aún si mi porción era mas grande que las demás… No le digas a nadie, Konan) Es que andaba muerto de hambre con esta cuestión de los vómitos que tuve los últimos diez días de las vacaciones, todo por su maldita broma de lamer MI comida con SU mano. En fin, me había relajado bastante esa noche. Todos comían sin emitir palabra por tanto hambre, jamás sentí tanta paz.

ºPero evidentemente, la paz jamás fue lo mío. Resulta que con los vómitos había perdido mucho líquido, entonces tenía demasiada sed. Bebí el doble de lo que comí… imagina, Konan, las ganas que me dieron de ir al baño…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: <strong>El imitador y su traumática pubertad (Parte 5)

_Mientras todos los demás miembros comían complacientes su porción de alimentos (aunque las golosinas técnicamente no lo sean por su falta de nutrientes esenciales, obviando que a los Akatsukis no les interesa en lo más mínimo su nutrición), Pain aprovechó estratégicamente esa ocasión para escapar al baño. Su urgencia de la vejiga lo estaba matando en su interior._

_Tratando de que nadie del mundo lo viera, el líder escapó desesperadamente hacia el inodoro más cercano. La sobrehidratación que estaba teniendo por sobredosis de gaseosas robadas provocaba el punto de colapso de sus riñones. Pain transpiró frío hasta que encontró la salvadora puerta del baño de los hombres._

_Sin medir lo que era normal por su exasperación, el líder Akatsuki levantó la mano derecha para hacer uno de sus más famosos tics nerviosos._

_-¡Shinra Tensei!_

_Como era de esperarse, la puerta voló dejando paso al todopoderoso Dios. Se agarró firmemente la entrepierna para no dejar escapar ni una sola gota. Pero algo en el ambiente lo puso más nervioso que nunca (exacto, porque Pain siempre puede superar su límite de nervios)._

_El Rinnegan recorrió espantado el lugar. En todo ese diminuto baño no había ni un solo inodoro. Urinales, urinales por doquier. Pain pensó que esto era un grave delito de invasión de la privacidad. O sea, ¿Cómo es que los demás hombres pueden orinar tranquilos sabiendo que puede haber otro a su lado? Era obvio que existía la probabilidad de que uno de ellos espíe las partecitas del otro. Al imaginarse esa escena yaoi impropia de su mente de macho cabrío, Pain casi se desmaya de la vergüenza. _

_Pero hay algo peor en ese lugar del demonio. Si, porque siempre la mala suerte de Pain puede superar su límite. _

_- ¡Líder! ¿No tiene algo de educación? ¡Toque la puerta antes de pasar, hum!_

_Un cabello largo y rubio fiel al estilo bishoujo de Sailor Moon se asomó por el contorno del urinal. Pain supo al instante de que se trataba de Deidara y confirmó al mismo tiempo una de sus más horribles pesadillas. Deidara invadía su espacio personal de una manera tan descarada que tenía ganas de darle un buen Shinra Tensei y mandarlo bien lejos. (Obviamente, Pain jamás supo el concepto de "baño público")._

_Pero su vejiga no daba más, su nivel de resistencia estaba decayendo a una velocidad increíble. Pain se iba… Pain iba a orinar… ¡NO!_

_- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!_

_El pudoroso líder Akatsuki corrió hacia el urinal más cercano. La urgencia ofuscó su sentido común y sin darse cuenta estaba utilizando el urinal que estaba al lado del de Deidara. _

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritó el del cuerpo con piercings cuando se dio cuenta que su espacio personal no existía en ese momento._

_- ¡¿De que grita?! Nos van a venir a buscar. Ya estuvimos presos una vez, no quiero ir de nuevo, hum._

_- ¡Me invades! ¡VETE! ¡Quiero privacidad! ¿No entiendes?_

_- ¿Privacidad? ¡Es un baño público, imbécil! ¡¿De que privacidad me hablas?!_

_- ¡De la mía! – Deidara arqueó la ceja visible, el líder no había entendido su irónico mensaje - vete, quiero estar solo. _

_- Líder, no es que tengamos cosas muy diferentes, ¿no? Quiero decir, somos hombres, hum. _

_- Porque tu abrumadora masculinidad me va a convencer de orinar en paz – ironía, eso era lo que había en la voz de Pain._

_- ¡BASTA CON ESO! ¡Soy bien hombre! ¡Mi pelo largo, rubio y bien cuidado no tiene porqué interferir en mi hombría! _

_- bien cuidado, ¿eh? – repitió el líder Akatsuki, risueño. Comenzó a reírse copiosamente. De pronto, comprendió que era el mejor momento para burlarse de su subordinado – Ay, ay, ay. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Baño de crema o shock de keratina?_

_Sin advertirlo, Pain empezó a relajarse poco a poco. Si su psiquis nerviosa se relajaba, por lo tanto lo haría el cuerpo. Exactamente, cuando el líder pudo finalmente relajar su cuerpo mediante las burlas hacia Deidara, pudo orinar como alguien normal. _

_Cuando notó cierta armonía en la parte abdominal más baja, Pain se dio cuenta de lo que hizo._

_-¿Lo logré? – el Rinnegan desorbitado de la sorpresa, miraba hacia todos lados - ¡Lo logré!_

_- ¿Entonces tengo que aplaudir porque fuiste a un baño público? – preguntó incrédulamente Deidara._

_- Por supuesto. Además, oriné al lado tuyo. Corrí el riesgo de que tus ojos gays se posaran en mis partes privadas. Como salí sano y salvo de esto, merezco al menos un aplauso – al parecer, hoy era el día de las contestaciones originales de Pain. _

_Deidara estaba a punto de estallar de ira._

_- Líder, si será usted un hijo de…_

_- Por algo soy el líder de una organización criminal, no tengo que ser buena persona – ya vestido y con aire triunfante, Pain se encaminó hacia la salida – bueno, te dejaré solo, manga shoujo. Como no me gusta invadir la privacidad de la gente, te dejo para que desarrolles tus pensamientos eróticos con chicas sensuales tranquilamente. Nos vemos afuera, metrosexual no tan encubierto._

"_Oh, sí. Eres un genio, Pain" se felicitó el ególatra a sí mismo, mientras caminaba decidido hacia la salida._

_- Líder… Lí… ¡Líder!_

_Pain se dio vuelta con fastidio. Deidara tenía cierta cara de susto, los ojos miraban hacia abajo permanentemente._

_- ¿Qué? No me digas que no sabes orinar solito, ¿eh?_

_- N… No… ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Hum! – Deidara no sabía a quién dirigir la mirada, si a Pain o hacia abajo. Desde lejos, se podría notar a simple vista que estaba sudando como testigo falso, temblaba como gelatina de frutilla y se sonrojaba como una. ¿Qué le pasaba? De repente, dijo – Líder, necesito un Shinra Tensei._

_Pain arqueó una ceja. Su boca casi forma una sonrisa de malicia. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo algo tan placenteramente sádico? Era como un sueño hecho realidad._

_- Deidara, ¿quieres que te lastime? – susurró con voz tétrica el líder Akatsuki, mientras que levantaba suavemente su mano derecha._

_- ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó el rubio cobarde. Siguió alternando la mirada entre el rostro de Pain y hacia abajo – yo solo quiero… un Shinra Tensei, pero uno suave._

_Pain no comprendió nada._

_- ¿En dónde has visto un Shinra Tensei suave? Cuestionas mi poder, muchacho._

_- No importa eso, lo necesito. Lo quiero suave, no me quiero lastimar, hum – el rubio suspiró, miró al líder con aflicción – Líder, necesito que usted me haga un favor. Necesito un Shinra Tensei suave en el lugar donde señalo._

_Deidara señaló con la cabeza hacia abajo, en las cercanías al urinal. Lo raro es que había señalado sin sus manos. Pain no entendía lo que le esperaba, pobrecito._

_- ¿Ahí? ¿Abajo?_

_- Por favor, líder. No se asuste cuando lo vea – Deidara hablaba suplicante, cosa inusual porque vivía de su orgullo. Pain cada vez entendía menos – que esto quede entre nosotros. No sale de aquí, por favor, hum._

_- sí, sí. Esto queda entre nosotros. _

_- siempre tuve el mismo problema, desde los 11 años. Nunca pude controlarlo del todo bien._

_- sí, sí. Todo quedará entre nosotros – contestó Pain, evidentemente sin escuchar lo que decía su subordinado._

_- y no se asuste, líder, hum. No se asuste._

_- Tranquilo. Yo ya he visto de todo. ¿De qué me puedo asustar ahora?_

_Cuando alguien hace ese tipo de preguntas, siempre sale algo mal._

_Pain comenzó a bajar la cabeza para examinar el lugar donde había señalado Deidara para el Shinra Tensei supuestamente suave. Como estaba previsto, el Rinnegan se desorbitó de sus cuencas oculares y el nudo de la garganta del pelinaranja le impedía reacción alguna. Un nuevo trauma estaba a punto de llegar. Lo que captaron esos ojos fue espantoso, bizarro y asquerosamente raro._

_Unas manos peculiares sostenían una especie de cilindro. A ese cilindro lo envolvían una especie de serpientes viscosas que lujuriosas se masajeaban entre sí._

_Una imagen peturbadora._

_Horrible._

_Inolvidable. _

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó el traumado líder Akatsuki._

_- ¡Líder, le dije que no se asustara!_

_- ¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ASUSTE?! ¡ES LO MÁS RARO QUE VI EN MI VIDA! ¿O RESULTA QUE AHORA ES COMÚN TENER LENGUAS EN LAS MANOS QUE SEAN EXCELENTES PARA EL CULTIVO DE ESPERMA?_

_- ¡No grite, por favor! ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí!_

_- ¡Oh! ¡PORQUE PARA MI ES SUPER FÁCIL TRAUMARME DE POR VIDA! – ironizó el pelinaranja._

_- Líder…_

_- ¡Claro! Porque yo soy un pervertido, ¿no? Porque a mi me gustan ver este tipo de cosas. _

_- Líder… yo no…_

_- ¡Por supuesto! Además de ser pervertido, soy un fetichista. Me encantan los piercings en todo el cuerpo y las manos con lenguas, tengo gustos tan normales y corrientes. Porque las manos con lenguas las encuentras en todos lados, ¿cierto?_

_- ¡Líder! ¡Yo no…!_

_- Porque además de ser fetichista, soy homosexual. Me gusta que otros hombres invadan mi espacio personal y vengan a masturbarse en mi cara._

_- ¡QUE YO NO SOY QUIEN LO HACE, MALDITO PUERCOESPIN NARANJA!_

_Silencio… el Rinnegan se abrió a más no poder. El líder estaba asombrado… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?_

_- ¿Puercoespín naranja? – repitió Pain, shockeado._

_- eso no importa. Lo importante es solucionar… esto, hum – Deidara estaba muerto de la vergüenza – necesito su ayuda, líder. Antes le he pedido un Shinra Tensei para intentar separar mis manos de… bueno, ya sabe… pero me dijo que era muy probable que me lastimaría… eso no sería muy bueno, puesto que me dolería tanto que jamás lo olvidaría y… además que la castración no es legal en humanos aún._

_- nunca nadie en mi vida me ha dicho puercoespín naranja – seguía Pain._

_- ¡LÍDER! ¡Présteme atención, hum!_

_- Entiéndeme, es que he tenido muchos traumas hoy._

_- ¿Y lo del puercoespín naranja es uno?_

_- no tanto como tu sesión masturbatoria repentina, pero si… es uno._

_Deidara estaba a punto de sonrojarse… Espera un momento… ¿sonrojarse? Él era un criminal shinobi rango S, no podía sonrojarse: mucho menos frente a su propio líder. El artista era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse llevar por la vergüenza, su reputación estaba en juego. Tenía que esconder su humillación de la aguda vista del Rinnegan. "Finge estar enojado. Eso siempre funciona" pensó el rubio._

_- ¡A mí jamás me importaron sus traumas, hum! – gritó Deidara, poniendo en practica su estrategia._

_- Y si no te importan mis traumas, ¿para que preguntas?_

_- ¡Eso no importa ahora! Lo único que quiero es solucionar este problema antes de que alguien nos vea. ¡Recuerde que estuvimos de acuerdo en fingir que nunca pasó nada, hum!_

_- Esta bien – aprobó Pain, recordando el pacto de complicidad - debemos apresurarnos antes de que alguien nos vea._

"_Fue una excelente evasión. Buen trabajo, Deidara" se felicitó a sí mismo._

_- te ayudaré, Deidara, solo con una condición – expresó Pain._

_-¿hum?_

_- no tocaré nada… ni directa ni indirectamente._

_- por supuesto. Usted no tocará nada, líder. Aparte, ninguno de los dos quiere que pase eso._

_- ninguno de los dos – afirmó Pain._

_- me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, hum._

_- si, yo también, hum._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho, líder?_

_- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – negó frenéticamente Pain. "¿Dije "hum" ? Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Esto me está asustando" pensó, ya sintiendo como le crecía un mechón de cabello rubio. _

_- líder, ¿usted me recomendaría un Shinra Tensei para separar mis manos?_

_- la verdad que no. Después tendrías que ir con Kakuzu para cocerte las manos y te cobrará fortuna… si queda algo que cocer, todavía._

_- entonces, la única manera que queda para liberarme es… manualmente, hum – dijo un incómodo Deidara._

_Silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente convencido de la idea. Ambos se miraron con rechazo. _

_- ¿En serio que no las puedes controlar?_

_- ¡Líder!_

_- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Lo intentaré… supongo._

_- No intente zafarse de esto, que usted tuvo la culpa cuando dijo eso de dejarme solo para poder imaginarme chicas sensuales, ¡hum!_

_- ¡Si solamente dije "chicas sensuales"! No mostré ninguna imagen de nadie._

_- es que hace mucho que yo no…_

_- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber más de la cuenta!_

_- Líder, ¿me va ayudar? Antes de que se ponga peor el asunto, hum – Deidara estaba poniendo caras raras. Pain comenzaba a traumarse de nuevo._

_- ¡Si! ¡Ya te ayudo! ¡Ya te ayudo! – se acercó al cuerpo de Deidara. Aproximó las manos al objetivo y dijo – A la cuenta de tres._

_Así ambos empezaron con la cuenta regresiva de su destino._

_- ¡Uno!_

_- ¡Dos!_

_- ¡TRES!_

* * *

><p>Y lo dejé para la próxima parte.<p>

Soy malísima, Tobi me tiene que enseñar a ser buena chica.

Atentos a la actualización que viene!

Ja ne!

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


End file.
